No Goddesses Need Apply
by FatherKirei
Summary: Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire)
1. La diosa equivocada

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original si como al autor)_

* * *

"¡Esto apesta!" Aqua dijo en voz alta. "¿Cómo podríamos perder con un montón de sapos estúpidos?"

Kazuma sospechó. Se había bañado y ya no estaba cubierta de limo ni olía a vómito de un día. Ella ya no estaba llorando y llorando como una niña. Era como si hubiera olvidado que la había tragado entera. Dos veces.

"Mira, hijo demasiado fuerte para niveles bajos como nosotros. Y la paga ni siquiera es tan buena, ganamos tanto en nuestros trabajos de construcción sin poner nuestras vidas en peligro. Vamos a renunciar y buscar algo que podamos en realidad manejar".

"¡De ninguna manera!" Ella golpeó sus puños sobre la mesa. "¡Soy una diosa! ¿Crees que puedo ser derrotado por un montón de sapos malolientes?"

"Depende. ¿Ser comido cuenta como ser derrotado?"

Su rostro palideció y por un segundo olvidado recordaría realmente qué desastre había sido el día. Sin embargo, su momento de claridad se desvaneció rápidamente. "¡Solo necesitamos un equipo más fuerte! Si solo reclutamos-"

"¿Aqua-sama? ¿Eres tú?"

Ambos se volvieron en sus asientos para mirar a un joven rubio con una elegante armadura azul. Un par de chicas bonitas estaban colgando unos pasos detrás de él.

"Uhm, hola, ¿nos hemos conocido?"

El chico tropezó y casi se cae de bruces. "¡Soy ... soy yo, Kyouya Mitsurugi! ¡Después de morir me envidia a este mundo para ser su campeón y derrotar al Rey Demonio! ¡Me prometiste que si tenía éxito me concederías cualquier deseo sin importar lo que sea!" Él le tendió una espada enorme. "¡Me diste la espada mágica Gram!"

Kazuma vio su expresión en blanco y la forma en que parpadeaba. _Ella no tiene idea de quién es este tipo_ , pensó. _Pobre bastardo, probablemente lo convenció de que él era el elegido. Probablemente no tiene idea de que solo era parte de la manada._

"¡Oh, por supuesto! Me tomó un segundo allí, ¡pero naturalmente te recuerdo! Es maravilloso verte de nuevo, Mizuki".

"Es Mitsurugi".

"¿No es eso lo que dije?"

El pobre hombre se quedó allí con la boca abierta, pero se sacudió. "Ah, quiero que sepas que he estado trabajando muy duro y fortaleciéndome. ¡Definitivamente tendré éxito en vencer al Rey Demonio y salvar este mundo!"

"¡Eso es genial!" Ella dijo alegremente.

"Aqua-sama, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Kazuma notó que Aqua hizo una pausa para mirar al chico. Su armadura y ropa parecían muy caras. Atado a su cadera había un bolso de cuero abultado. Su comportamiento era confiado y gritaba éxito. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó sus labios y Kazuma tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"Oh, todo es culpa de este tipo", señaló con un dedo directamente a su cara.

"HUH ?!"

"Su nombre es Kazuma y está encerrado en NEET. Cuando le ofrecí la oportunidad de venir a este mundo y salvarlo, eligió cualquier objeto o habilidad mágica, igual que tú". Ella juntó las manos y miró al borde de las lágrimas. "¡Él me eligió! ¡Así que me arrastraron aquí desde el cielo y no puedo regresar hasta que el Rey Demonio sea derrotado! ¡No puedo decirte lo horrible que ha sido! ¡Nadie aquí cree que soy una diosa! hacer labores domésticas solo para poder comer. ¡Duermo en un establo sucio! ¡Ha sido horrible! " Enterró la cara en sus manos y comenzaron las falsas obras de agua.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué estás diciendo?" Kazuma se levantó para gritarle, pero Mitsurugi lo agarró por el collar.

"¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves a abusar de Aqua-sama así! ¡¿Qué tipo de monstruo eres ?!"

"¡No es así! ¡Desde que llegamos hemos sido socios y he hecho todo lo posible para protegerla!"

"Hoy me comieron sapos gigantes".

Eso lo hizo. Mitsurugi lo arrojó a mitad de camino a través de la sala del gremio con la risa estridente de casi todos. Estaba acostado sobre un montón cuando Mitsurugi extendió una mano hacia ese traidor de cabello azul.

"Por favor, Aqua-sama, únete a mi grupo. ¡Prometo tratarte como te mereces y mantenerte a salvo hasta que podamos vencer al Rey Demonio!"

"Gracias, Minato. ¡Me siento tan segura ahora!"

"Ah, mi nombre es Mitsurugi".

"Eso es lo que dije."

"Je, claro, debo haber escuchado mal. Bueno, déjame presentarte a mis compañeros de equipo y podemos cenar juntos, lo que quieras mi señora".

Kazuma se puso de pie. "¡Oye, Aqua! ¿Se supone que somos un equipo, recuerda? ¡No puedes abandonarme!"

Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros. "Es tu culpa por haberme traído aquí en primer lugar. Solo tengo que derrotar al Rey Demonio para volver a casa, no importa con quién lo haga. Y me gustan más mis probabilidades con Minaka aquí que con un cierre en NEET como tú ".

Con eso, Aqua se fue con el imbécil y sus dos compañeros de equipo.

_¡Debería haber elegido la varita mágica en lugar de esa diosa inútil!_

Era a la mañana siguiente y todavía estaba furioso por la forma en que lo habían jodido. Desde el momento en que llegaron a este nuevo mundo, se dio cuenta de que Aqua era casi completamente inútil. Ella era solo _útil _en magia de recuperación. Ella también era la única persona en todo este mundo en la que podía confiar. Ahora que ella lo acababa de dejar, él estaba completamente solo. Era un aventurero de nivel 2 sin otro equipo que una espada de la carrera del molino. No tenía magia, ni habilidades, ni equipo, y un total de 3.000 eris a su nombre.

Estaba tan jodido.

Al regresar a la sala del gremio, estaba tratando de decidir qué debía hacer. Todavía tenía un trabajo para eliminar tres sapos gigantes más para el final de mañana. Desde ayer sabía que los sapos no eran tan duros y pensó que _probablemente_ podría lidiar con un solo. Pero si aparecía un segundo, iba a ser comido. No podía completar el trabajo solo. Él podía cancelarlo, pero el problema era que, si no completabas una misión o te rendías, el gremio no te permitiría aceptar otra durante dos semanas completas.

Siempre podía volver a trabajar en la construcción. Era agotador y no pagaba mucho, pero al menos no estaba en peligro mortal y pagaba lo suficiente por comida y una noche en el establo. Podía hacer eso hasta que ahorrara lo suficiente para comprar un mejor equipo e intentarlo de nuevo. Kazuma sabía que eso tenía sentido, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tomaría eso? Y se sintió como admitir la derrota al darse por vencido en la primera aventura que había tenido.

Probablemente eso era lo que tendría que hacer, pero primero al menos vería si podía reclutar a alguien para que trabajara con él. No creía que hubiera mucha esperanza. ¿Por qué alguien querría trabajar con un aventurero de nivel 2 sin equipo? Pero al menos quería intentarlo antes de subir al escritorio y cancelar la búsqueda de exterminio de sapos.

Estaba en una mesa llenando un aviso pidiendo un miembro del grupo cuando una linda voz lo interrumpió.

"Hola."

Levantó la vista para ver a una curiosa chica de cabello plateado con una cicatriz en la mejilla. "Uh, hola".

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa. "Mi nombre es Chris, soy un ladrón y miembro del gremio".

El asintió. "Soy Kazuma, mi trabajo es aventurero".

Sin invitación, se sentó a la mesa frente a él. "Estuve aquí anoche cuando tu compañero te dejó". La niña sacudió tristemente la cabeza. "Eso fue horrible. Ella no debería haberte hecho eso".

Kazuma dio un suspiro deprimido. "Sí, bueno, es una mierda para mí, pero creo que puedo entender por qué lo hizo. Estábamos en una situación difícil y ese tipo se ofreció a cuidarla".

"No importa", dijo Chris con firmeza. "Algunas promesas deben cumplirse incluso cuando es difícil. No, especialmente cuando es difícil. Creo que tu amiga lamentará su decisión. Profundamente".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

La niña le guiñó un ojo y se llevó un dedo a los labios. "Es un secreto."

A Kazuma le gustó de inmediato. Era muy linda y era obvio que era mucho más amable que una exuberante diosa. Su pecho era mucho más pequeño de lo que él prefería, pero su cara bonita y su naturaleza dulce lo compensaban con creces.

"No creo que estés buscando un equipo por casualidad, ¿verdad?"

Para su decepción, ella negó con la cabeza. "Me gusta el estilo de vida independiente y no pertenezco a un solo equipo. Ofreceré mis servicios cuando sean necesarios, las habilidades de ladrón siempre tienen una gran demanda y no siempre estoy disponible".

"Cifras, bien valió la pena preguntar".

Echó un vistazo a la nota en la que estaba trabajando. "¿Necesitas ayuda en este momento?"

"Sí, hice una búsqueda y tuve que matar a tres sapos gigantes. Sin embargo, estoy solo y eso es más de lo que puedo manejar".

"Te diré qué", dijo con una amplia sonrisa. "Tengo algo de tiempo libre. Cómprame el desayuno y te ayudaré".

"¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio? ¿No quieres la mitad de la recompensa?"

"Nah. Solo la comida es suficiente".

De repente estaba un poco sospechoso. "¿Por qué ayudarías a alguien que ni siquiera conoces?"

Ella nuevamente le dio el guiño más adorable y se llevó un dedo a los labios. "Es un secreto."

Kazuma decidió que tenía que ser la chica más linda en este o en cualquier otro mundo. Ordenó el desayuno para los dos.

Los dos visitaron el mismo campo en el que él y Aqua habían estado ayer. Allí encontraron un sapo blanco como la nieve sentado allí croando.

"Hay dos más", le dijo Chris y señaló. "Uno se esconde detrás de esa colina". Luego señaló en una dirección diferente. "Otro yace debajo del suelo".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Tengo la habilidad de ladrón, 'Detectar enemigo'".

"Wow. Eso sería muy útil".

"Sí, muchas habilidades de ladrón sí. Vamos, cuidemos del que está afuera y luego abra antes de que aparezcan sus amigos. ¡Ate!"

De la nada aparecieron cuerdas mágicamente y se envolvieron alrededor de las patas del sapo asustado y lo hicieron caer.

"Kazuma, lo matas. En este mundo ganas experiencia matando enemigos y monstruos. Quiero que ganes tantos como puedas".

"Ok, ¡esta bien!" Él ya sabía que la piel de un sapo gigante no era especialmente dura y que su espada podía cortar profundamente. También había descubierto que podía matar cuando lo necesitaba. Se apresuró hacia la criatura indefensa y clavó su espada en su cabeza hasta la empuñadura.

Casi tan pronto como se hizo, el suelo tembló cuando un sapo rosa apareció a la vista. Chris sacó una daga larga que tenía un brillo plateado.

"Kazuma, quiero que lo distraigas para poder atacar libremente".

Él asintió y preparó su espada ahora ensangrentada. "Yo puedo hacer eso."

"Vanish." Chris desapareció de la vista.

_Whoa! _Pensó Kazuma. _¡Esas habilidades de ladrón son increíbles!_ Reuniendo su coraje, cargó contra el sapo gritando tan fuerte como pudo. El sapo saltaba en su dirección. No se acercó demasiado, ya que no quería ser tragado. Sin previo aviso, dio un grito repentino y retumbante y se cayó. Chris apareció de espaldas, limpiando casualmente su daga.

"Todavía no está muerto. Tú das el golpe final. La persona que realmente mata al monstruo obtiene toda su experiencia".

"¿No deberías tomarlo? Hiciste la mayor parte del trabajo".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Necesitas el xp más que yo".

"Debes ser el mejor ladrón que he conocido".

Chris se rió cuando Kazuma mató al sapo rosado gigante.

Cuando el último monstruo, un sapo gigante de color amarillo limón, emergió del suelo, Chris y Kazuma estaban allí esperando. Los dos lo despacharon rápidamente, con Kazuma una vez más recibiendo el golpe mortal. Y así, Kazuma había completado con éxito su primera aventura y ganó otros 15,000 eris.

En el camino de regreso a la ciudad, Chris pidió ver la tarjeta de aventurero de Kazuma.

"Has llegado hasta el nivel 4, felicitaciones. También has ganado cinco puntos de habilidad". Ella le devolvió la tarjeta.

"¿De Verdad?" Miró su tarjeta para confirmarla. Efectivamente, ahora era un aventurero de nivel cuatro. "Tres niveles en solo dos días, no demasiado mal".

Ella le sonrió de lado. "No te emociones demasiado, Kazuma. Los requisitos de nivel al principio siempre son bajos, por lo que normalmente todos pueden levantarse para decir seis u ocho con bastante facilidad. Pero cuanto más alto vayas, más experiencia requiere".

Kazuma asintió, así era como funcionaba cada juego de rol. Aun así, fue algo emocionante verse progresando. Al mirar su tarjeta, notó algo nuevo.

"Hey, ¿qué son estos? ¿Detección de enemigos, Bind, Vanish, Backstab?"

"Esas son todas las habilidades que me viste usar. Ver una habilidad demostrada significa que puedes aprenderla automáticamente si tienes suficientes puntos de habilidad y si tu clase lo permite".

"¡¿Eso significa que puedo aprenderlos todos ?!"

Ella asintió y señaló el número después de cada habilidad, todos fueron seguidos por un 1. "Eso es correcto. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es seleccionar la habilidad que deseas aprender y aplicar los puntos de habilidad necesarios, después de eso es tuyo".

"¡Genial!" Inmediatamente pasó el dedo sobre las diferentes habilidades enumeradas y deseó que el punto fuera transferido. Kazuma sintió una oleada de calor fluir a través de él y en su mente comprendió repentinamente sus nuevas habilidades. "¡Esto es genial! Las habilidades de ladrón siempre están en demanda, ¿verdad?"

"Así es. Sabes Kazuma, muchas personas se burlan de la clase de aventureros y piensan que no tiene sentido. Principalmente porque estás restringido a solo aprender habilidades básicas y magia. Pero lo que la gente no entiende es que la versatilidad es su propia fuerza. No **hay** restricciones sobre lo que puedes aprender y no hay penalizaciones de XP. La mayoría de las clases te limitan a hechizos y habilidades dentro de tu especialidad y si puedes aprender algo fuera de él, generalmente hay un costo enorme. Por ejemplo, a un mago no se le permitiría aprender ningún tipo de magia clerical, y si quisieran aprender algo de decir la clase guerrero, les costaría tres veces más puntos de habilidad que un guerrero y se limitarían a solo habilidades básicas Usted, por otro lado, puede aprender _cualquier_ habilidad básica o magia al costo base. La mayoría de las partes solo tendrán tres o cuatro miembros, por lo que tener a alguien que pueda hacer casi cualquier cosa es increíblemente valioso ".

Kazuma lo pensó. "Entonces, ¿soy un experto en todos los oficios, pero maestro de ninguno?"

Ella asintió.

"Hmmm, sabes, tienes razón. Eso no es algo malo. Y apuesto a que muchos partidos querrían un miembro con las habilidades adecuadas".

"Ciertamente lo harán. Ya que todavía tienes un punto de habilidad disponible, ¿te gustaría que te enseñe a robar? Es una necesidad para todos los ladrones y mi favorito personal. Todo lo que te costará es el almuerzo"

"¡Claro! Hombre, tengo suerte de que todas las habilidades que usaste hoy podrían tener que aprender". Mientras continuaban caminando, se le tendría algo. "Oye, espera un segundo. Obviamente eres un ladrón realmente capaz. Apuesto a que tienes muchas habilidades intermedias y avanzadas. ¿Usaste deliberadamente las básicas para que puedas copiarlas?"

Chris le hizo un guiño juguetón y se llevó un dedo a los labios. "¡Es un secreto!"

Sí, ella era definitivamente la ladrona más amable que había conocido.


	2. una leccion de la sensei

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

"¡Steal!" Chris cerró el puño y Kazuma vio que la luz lo envolvía. En el camino de regreso a la ciudad, lo había sacado del camino para demostrar esta habilidad. Ella abrió la mano y dentro había un bolso de tela familiar. Kazuma comprobó y, efectivamente, su dinero ya no estaba a su lado.

"¡Eso es increíble! Entonces, ¿puedo tomar lo que quiera de la gente?"

"No del todo", juguetonamente arrojó su bolso al aire y lo atrapó. "No puedes controlar lo que tomas, pero si es un intento exitoso obtendrás algo. Si tu objetivo tiene un nivel mucho más alto que tú, el intento puede fallar. La buena noticia es que esta es una habilidad basada en la suerte. Entonces, cuanto mayor sea tu suerte, mejor será tu premio ".

"¡Demonios sí!" Era muy consciente de que su única buena estadística era su suerte. Sacó su tarjeta y deslizó para agregar a Steal a su inventario de habilidades de ladrón.

"Ahora ten algo en mente, Kazuma". Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él tendiéndole el bolso. "El robo es un delito, salvo cuando lo estás haciendo a los monstruos o enemigos durante una aventura. Yo no te digo que no lo utilice fuera de esas veces, pero _ten_ a quien le estés robando. ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido." Extendió la mano para recuperar su bolso.

Chris estaba a punto de tirarlo a la palma de su mano cuando ella sonrió con picardía. "Hey Kazuma, ¿qué tal un pequeño concurso?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos de él y recogió algunas piedras del suelo. "Te robé, ¿qué tal si tratas de robarme? Lo que consigas puedes quedarte. Quizás recuperes tu cartera o la mía. Si eres realmente afortunado podrías obtener mi daga, vale 400,000 eris". O podrías obtener estas rocas. ¿Qué dices?

Kazuma no pudo evitar sonreír. Gracias a Chris, ahora tenía cinco habilidades increíbles y estaba en el nivel cuatro. Cuando volviera al gremio, recogería 15,000 eris. Donde esta mañana se había sentido desesperado y un fracaso, ahora se sentía como un verdadero aventurero y estaba entusiasmado con el futuro. Todo fue gracias a Chris. Él habría dividido felizmente la recompensa con su 50/50, por lo que la idea de perder los 1.500 eris en su bolso no le molestó. Pero más que eso, ¡la idea de tener un concurso de ladrones era genial!

"¡¿Estás lista?! ¡Steal!" Hizo un puño y se llenó de luz. Dentro de su puño podía sentir que algo se materializaba.

Chris miró sorprendido y dejó caer tanto los guijarros como el bolso de Kazuma.

Kazuma abrió la mano para ver qué había conseguido. Era un par de bragas blancas. "¡Whoa! ¡Jackpot! ¡Oh, sí!" Comenzó a ulular, gritar y agitar las bragas sobre su cabeza. Estaba tan emocionado de tener las manos en las bragas de una niña bonita que no se dio cuenta cuando Chris comenzó a llorar.

"Ka-Kazuma, (snif) ... ¿cómo pudiste? ¡Pensé que eras un buen tipo! ¡Eres horrible!" Se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a sollozar.

Kazuma inmediatamente se sintió culpable por hacerla llorar. "¡Oye, no! ¡No era mi intención jurar! ¡Ten, llévatelos! Lo siento mucho, por favor no te enojes conmigo".

Cuando él se acercó para devolverle las bragas, Chris dejó caer las manos y bajó el párpado inferior de un ojo mientras ella le sacaba la lengua. "Es una broma."

"¿Eh?"

Chris comenzó a reírse cuando Kazuma se quedó allí parada sosteniendo sus bragas.

"¿Oh? Es así, ¿eh? Entonces me quedo con esto. Esa era la regla, ¿verdad? Me quedo con lo que robo".

Chris asintió con la cabeza. "Esos fueron los términos, pero sabes que se siente un poco con corrientes de aire y realmente no quiero que te quedes con mis bragas. Después de todo, nos acabamos de conocer. Te diré qué, ¿qué tal si me dejas rescatarlos?" "

Se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió. "Bien, devuélveme mi bolso y el tuyo".

"Whoa, estoy impresionado, ¿estás seguro de que tu clase de trabajo es aventurero y no ladrón?"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo un gran sensei. Y es tu culpa por reírte de mí. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?"

Chris se tocó la barbilla y pensó en ello. "No sé, hay mucho dinero en mi bolso. ¿Qué tal si te doy algo más?" De repente se inclinó y le susurró al oído: "¿Qué tal si te dejo mirar mientras me los pongo?"

"¿Qué ... qué?" Podía sentir su rostro ponerse rojo y su corazón comenzar a latir un millón de millas por hora. "¿Hablas en serio?"

Ella asintió. "Me pararé en este lugar y me los pondré. Ni siquiera me apresuraré".

"¡Acuerdo!" Prácticamente los empujó en su mano.

"Gracias", dijo ella. "Vanish." Ella y sus bragas desaparecieron.

"¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo!"

Aparentemente, la habilidad de desvanecimiento no afectó el sonido cuando la escuchó reír. "El trato fue que volvería a ponerlos frente a ti. Nunca dije que sería visible. Siempre considera tus palabras cuidadosamente cuando hagas un trato con alguien. Piensa en esto como otra lección de sensei. Ahora deja que me quito estos pantalones cortos, son tan incómodos como este ".

Podía escucharla claramente desabrocharse los pantalones cortos.

"Oh, ventoso".

"¡Noooooooooooooo!" Cayó de rodillas llorando al cielo.

Chris seguía riéndose de él mientras ella le contaba detalladamente cómo volver a ponerse sus bragas y pantalones cortos. Y, por supuesto, ella mantuvo sus 1.500 eris. Aunque ella fue lo suficientemente amable como para devolverle su bolso ahora vacío.


	3. la idiota

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

Después de la "lección" de Chris, finalmente regresaron a la sala del gremio. Kazuma obtuvo su recompensa por matar a los últimos tres sapos gigantes y tuvo un buen almuerzo con Chris. ¡Era muy divertido pasar el rato con ella! Mientras comían y hablaban, Kazuma pensó que era la primera vez desde la secundaria que hacía esto con una chica. (¡Esos momentos con Aqua NO contaron! Ella nunca intentaba ser una compañía agradable, sino que siempre hacía trucos de fiesta, se tapaba la cara y bebía hasta que estaba a punto de vomitar). Chris era simplemente increíble, no solo era linda e inteligente y simplemente agradable, ella era alguien que realmente quería ayudarlo. Después de lo que había sucedido con Aqua, fue una sensación increíble. Gracias a ella estaba listo para más aventuras en este mundo loco. Ella era tan increíble que él no

Lo único malo era que ella no quería formar un equipo con él. Cuando terminaron de comer, ella se levantó para irse.

"¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no quieres divertirte?"

Sonriendo, ella negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, Kazuma. Tengo demasiadas responsabilidades. Pero no te preocupes, vas a hacerlo bien. Después de todo, has sido bendecido por Eris".

"¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso?"

Metió la mano en su bolso grueso y sacó una moneda de plata. En ella estaba la imagen de una niña bonita guiñando un ojo. Estaba familiarizado con eso, la misma cara estaba estampada en cada moneda. No lo había pensado y simplemente asumió que ella era una reina o cantante pop o algo así.

"En este mundo, Eris es adorada como la diosa de la suerte. Cuando las personas tienen una suerte inusualmente buena, siempre dicen que la diosa los ha bendecido. Con tu estadística de suerte puedo garantizar que le gustas a Eris". Ella le guiñó un ojo y volvió a meter la moneda en su bolso.

Él suspiró. "Sí, pero me dijeron que la suerte no es importante para los aventureros y que debería ser un comerciante".

"La mayoría de las personas que dicen que son personas que no tienen buena suerte y tienen que depender de sus otros atributos. No digo que la fuerza, la inteligencia y todo lo demás no sean importantes. Pero tener mucha suerte es ¡Lo mejor! Muchas habilidades están basadas en la suerte, como Steal y otra llamada Snipe. No dudo que algún día seas un gran héroe, Kazuma ".

Luego le dio un saludo amistoso y se fue.

Mirándola irse, se sentó allí y suspiró sinceramente. Si tuviera las tetas más grandes, sería la chica perfecta.

Con los 15,000 eris, Kazuma estaría bien por lo menos durante los próximos días, así que se relajó el resto de la tarde y celebró conocer a Chris y convertirse en un verdadero aventurero. Al día siguiente entró y escribió una solicitud de equipo y la publicó en la pizarra. Luego se sentó cerca del tablero por el resto de la mañana esperando. Nadie respondió

En cierto punto, la encantadora Luna se acercó a él. "Esa es una solicitud muy ... interesante que publicaste".

En el pizarrón había una hoja rectangular de papel con letra desordenada.

El aventurero de nivel cuatro con increíbles habilidades de ladrón busca miembros del grupo.

¡Todos los niveles y clases de trabajo son bienvenidos!

¡Formemos un gran equipo y tengamos increíbles aventuras juntos!

Si está interesado, busque Satou Kazuma.

**¡NINGUNAS DIOSAS NECESITAN APLICAR!**

"Las diosas no son realmente comunes", dijo con una sonrisa. "Quiero decir, hasta donde sé, no tenemos uno solo en el gremio".

"Hasta donde sabes", murmuró.

Luna lo miró con simpatía. "Escucha Kazuma, escuché lo que sucedió. Es genial que hayas podido completar tu primera búsqueda y estoy feliz de que hayas adquirido algo de experiencia y nuevas habilidades. Pero todavía eres nuevo aquí. He visto MUCHOS nuevos miembros del gremio vienen aquí con grandes sueños. Esperan ser grandes héroes, hacerse ricos y famosos, algunos incluso piensan que serán ellos quienes detendrán al Rey Demonio".

"No lo dices".

Extrañaba por completo el tono que podría haber secado la ropa. "Tienen un poco de éxito y sus expectativas se disparan. Pero eventualmente los matan o tienen que enfrentar la realidad".

_¿Por qué siento que estoy recibiendo un regaño de mi madre?_

"No digo que esto sea malo, pero Kazuma tus expectativas no son realistas. Las personas normalmente forman equipos con amigos con los que ya están cerca y llegan aquí como un grupo. Cuando las personas solicitan nuevos miembros, generalmente están al menos al mismo nivel treinta, y muchas veces serán una de las clases avanzadas. Solo las almas más desesperadas estarían dispuestas a unirse a alguien de nivel cuatro y que tenga el trabajo de aventurero ".

"Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer?" Kazuma se encogió de hombros. "Todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para aventurarme por mi cuenta".

"¿Realmente no has considerado convertirte en un comerciante? Con tu suerte serías un éxito garantizado".

"No, gracias, los trabajos de servicio al cliente siempre apestan".

"Bueno, en ese caso, lo que sugeriría es que pongas un aviso diferente. He visto tu tarjeta y las habilidades que tienes ahora. Son muy demandadas, especialmente por grupos que entran en mazmorras. Si ofreces tus servicios, definitivamente conseguirá que alguien lo contrate, ya sea como miembro de grupo completo o como especialista único. Su bajo nivel no contará en su contra. Esa es una opción mucho más realista ".

"Gracias por el consejo, Luna-san. Prometo intentarlo si no consigo a ningún miembro del grupo".

"Bueno, haz tu mejor Kazuma". La recepcionista rubia de grandes pechos volvió a su trabajo.

¿Únete a un equipo ya formado? ¿Uno en el que todos ya se conocieran y él sería el nuevo niño? Kazuma sacudió la cabeza. Cuando no estaba en línea, no era bueno con la gente. Por alguna razón, la gente decía que era sarcástico y grosero. Y las chicas bonitas generalmente se quejaban de que era espeluznante. La idea de unirse a un equipo y tratar de encajar era más estresante que la idea de asistir a la escuela.

Pensando que vio como un par de personas se acercaron al tablero y le quitaron un trabajo. No lo hicieron más que mirar su aviso. El dinero que tenía le duraría los próximos días. Después de eso estaría en el mismo lugar en el que estaba ayer por la mañana. Se lo daría el resto del día. Si no podía conseguir al menos un miembro del grupo, se ofrecería a unirse a otros.

Se sentó donde estuvo durante otra media hora cuando una niña con un bastón de madera, un sombrero loco, un atuendo rojo y marrón y un parche en el ojo se acercó a la pizarra. No le estaba prestando ninguna atención especial. De repente se dio la vuelta y le dio a su capa una llamarada dramática. La niña comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa. Kazuma miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien más sentado cerca.

"¡Usted!" La niña niveló su bastón y lo señaló. "¿Eres Satou Kazuma?"

"Uh, sí, ese soy yo".

"Je, je, je", la chica hizo una pose dramática. "¡Que deberíamos encontrarnos es un destino elegido por el destino mismo! ¡Por fin! ¡Mi búsqueda de un compañero adecuado ha terminado! ¡Soy Megumin! ¡Soy un archimago que maneja Explosion el hechizo más glorioso y poderoso de toda la creación!"

Él la miró fijamente. "¿Eh?"

"¿Deseas unir fuerzas con un poder tan aterrador que su portador ha sido rechazado? ¡Si es así, ten cuidado! ¡Mírame a las profundidades del abismo! ¡Pero cuidado, el abismo te devolverá la mirada!"

Él la miró un poco más. "¿Estás jodiendo conmigo pequeña?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Hablo en serio!"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Soy una mujer madura y madura de catorce años que-"

"¿Catorce? ¡Paso! Llevarlo a aventuras seria que estaria rompiendo algún tipo de ley de trabajo infantil o algo así".

"¿Qué? ¡Catorce tienen la edad suficiente para casarse!"

"¡Ewwww! ¡Asqueroso! ¿Qué clase de mundo es este?"

Ella lo miró boquiabierta y luego se la sacudió. "¿Te intimida mi temible aura? Si es así, puedo entender tu renuencia. Como sin duda lo has notado por mi ojo visible, sí, ¡soy miembro del famoso Clan Demonio Carmesí!"

"¿Son como una banda o algo así?"

"¡¿Qué ... qué?! ¡Son los usuarios de magia más poderosos y temidos de toda la tierra! ¡Todos han oído hablar de los demonios carmesí!"

"Bueno, nunca he oído hablar de ellas y no quiero trabajar con niñas pequeñas. Es peligroso allá afuera".

"¡No soy una niña pequeña! ¡Soy un archimago y el más grande de los demonios carmesí cuyo poder rivalizar con el de los dioses! Mis explosiones pueden destrozar el monte ..." Ella se cayó en medio del ataque.

Corrió a su lado. "Oye, ¿estás bien?"

Su estómago literalmente gruñó. Ella le dirigió una cara avergonzada. "Ah, no he comido en cuatro días y me muero de hambre. ¿Podrías encontrarme una comida? Podríamos llamarlo un avance en mi primera búsqueda".

Él sintió pena por ella y le dijo que podía pedir lo que quisiera. Ella trató de pedir una cerveza con su comida, pero él dijo que sería agua. No iba a servir un alcohol menor. Mientras ella se metía la comida en la boca, él pidió ver su tarjeta de aventurero. Ella voluntariamente lo entregó.

Kazuma se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que en realidad había estado diciendo la verdad. Megumin era una archimaga de nivel seis. Por lo que había escuchado, esa era una de las clases avanzadas. Si tenía el nivel seis, debe haber realizado al menos un par de misiones, ya sea sola o con otra parte. Además, el hecho de que el gremio le hubiera permitido unirse probablemente significaba que era cierto que en este mundo se consideraba que catorce años eran adultos. (Repulsivo como era ese pensamiento). Eso significaba que _podían_ formar un equipo juntos.

Era una señal de la desesperación de Kazuma que incluso lo estaba considerando. Nadie más se le ha acercado. Y si realmente podía hacer magia poderosa, ¿cuánto importaba realmente su edad? Sí, confiar en un niño de catorce años era patético, pero los mendigos no podían ser elegidos y necesitaba ayuda. Estaba reflexionando sobre esto cuando sonó una alarma ensordecedora.

"¡Búsqueda de emergencia! ¡Búsqueda de emergencia! ¡Necesitamos que todos los aventureros capaces se reúnan en la puerta principal!"

"¿Qué demonios?" A su alrededor, todos agarraban su equipo y corrían hacia la puerta.

"Tú ... deberías ... irte ... yo ... me pondré al día ...". Megumin dijo mientras se metía la comida en la boca. Cualquiera que sea esta emergencia, la niña no se levantaría hasta que su plato estuviera vacío.

No tiene idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era un aventurero. ¡Si hubiera algún tipo de emergencia, él pelearía!

Fuera de la puerta todos se tensaron.

"Esto se va a poner feo."

"¿Estás listo para esto?"

"Hah, nací listo".

Aquí y allá podía escuchar personas susurrando oraciones. Escuchó el nombre de Eris mencionado más de una vez.

"¡Aquí vienen!" Alguien gritó y señaló.

A lo lejos, Kazuma vio que se acercaba una nube verde. Su espada estaba en su mano y apretó su agarre. "¿Qué son esos monstruos?"

Junto a él, una joven vestida de mago azul se volvió hacia él. "No, no monstruos. Es una migración de repollo".

Él la miró boquiabierto. "¿Qué?"

"Una migración de repollo", dijo de nuevo. "Debes ser de un pueblo remoto para nunca haber visto uno antes".

"¿Repollo?" Dijo incrédulo.

"¡Atención!" Luna gritó a través de un megáfono. "¡Ha llegado la temporada anual de cosecha de repollo! ¡La cosecha de este año es la mejor hasta ahora y estamos ofreciendo 10,000 eris por cabeza! ¡Tenemos jaulas para almacenarlos, así que atrape tantos como pueda!"

Todos dieron un grito entusiasta y cargaron contra la masa de vegetación voladora.

Observó el caos que se extendía y suspiró. "Quiero ir a casa."

Todavía. 10,000 eris fueron 10,000 eris. _¿Cómo podría un repollo asqueroso valer el doble de lo que es un sapo gigante? ¡Este mundo está loco! _Pero el dinero loco o sano era dinero. Junto con las jaulas, el gremio también estaba proporcionando enormes cestas de paja. Kazuma agarró uno.

"Vanish." Se volvió invisible y luego usó Steal o Backstab para sacar muchas coles desprevenidas. Fue un trabajo ridículamente fácil. Nuevamente se preguntó cómo estas cosas podrían ser tan valiosas.

Mientras pensaba que había gritos de pánico, muchas personas fueron arrojadas y derribadas por las coles. No tenían ataques por decir, pero volaban a unas 30 mph más o menos y darían un golpe si te golpeaban. ¡Y había muchos de ellos!

"¡Corre a cubrirte! ¡Te protegeré!"

Desde lejos vio a un caballero rubio con enormes tetas. ¡Incluso desde muy lejos era obvio que estaba tan sexy como el averno! Ella estaba parada allí, manteniéndose firme mientras la col se estrellaba contra ella. Su armadura se estaba rompiendo y ella estaba parada allí con nada más que un traje negro. Pero aun así se mantuvo firme y permitió que las personas detrás de ella que habían sido derribadas tuvieran la oportunidad de escapar. Los que estaban más cerca gritaban sus alabanzas.

_¡Maldición! _¡Pensó que _si pudiera tener a alguien así en mi equipo! _¡No solo no se quejó de ser golpeada hasta la pulpa, sino que de alguna manera logró mantener una sonrisa valiente en su rostro!

No mucho después de que escuchó una voz familiar comenzar a cantar.

"¡Las fuerzas de destrucción atienden mi llamado! ¡Destroza a todos delante de mí y hazles saber el dolor eterno! ¡Explooooooooosion!"

Mientras Kazuma observaba, una bola de fuego masiva apareció justo en medio del enjambre verde que los aniquiló y también lanzó un hoyo al suelo. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Ahora esto era lo que él llamaba magia! _¡No me importa si tiene diez años! Si esto es lo que puede hacer, ¡la quiero en mi equipo! _Muchas coles más habían sobrevivido a la explosión y todavía volaban hacia la ciudad. Siguió trabajando sacando tantos como pudo.

XXX

Kazuma logró llenar tres cestas para cuando el enjambre había pasado. Con la emoción terminada, buscó a Megumin. Se sorprendió al verla tumbada boca abajo sobre la hierba. Se volvió visible y corrió hacia ella y la sentó suavemente.

"Oye, ¿estás bien? Esas coles deben haberte aplastado. Incluso puede haber sido una venganza".

"Je, sobre eso", ella le dio una sonrisa débil. "Mi explosión agota todos mis MP. Cuando eso sucede, no puedo moverme por un tiempo".

Él frunció el ceño hacia ella. "¿Entonces dices que después de lanzarlo estás completamente indefenso y una responsabilidad en una pelea?" Solo podía imaginar lo que habría pasado si la hubiera acompañado a los sapos ayer en lugar de Chris.

"Esa es una manera mala de decirlo".

"¿Me equivoco?"

"Bueno ... técnicamente ..."

Él suspiró. "Está bien. De ahora en adelante, la Explosión está prohibida excepto por una emergencia. Solo usa tu magia menos poderosa y eso estará bien".

"Me niego", dijo de inmediato. "La explosión es el único hechizo para mí. Me convertí en un archimago solo para poder lanzarlo. ¡No me interesa menos magia y no me rebajaré para usar otra cosa que no sea mi amada Explosión!"

Él la miró fijamente. "¿Seriamente?"

"Seriamente."

Él la miró un poco más. "Sabes que eres un idiota, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

"No puedes usar ese hechizo en una mazmorra o matarás a todos. Incluso en una pelea en la superficie a menos que puedas usarlo como el último golpe, cualquier monstruo sobreviviente vendrá después de ti y estarás indefenso. Tú ' d ser una responsabilidad total para las personas que trabajan con usted ". Kazuma entrecerró los ojos. "Te echaron, ¿verdad? Por eso estás dispuesto a unirte a mí". La vio tragar saliva y girar la cara. _Bingo_.

"Escucha, Kazuma, te haré un trato. Déjame formar un equipo contigo y ni siquiera tomaré parte de las recompensas. Todo lo que pido es comida, un lugar para quedarme y algunas necesidades básicas. Por ese precio minúsculo puedes tener el poder de un Demonio Carmesí a tu entera disposición. ¿Qué dices?

Inmediatamente soltó su mano y ella cayó de nuevo en la hierba. "No, eres inútil. Sin embargo, buena suerte". Se puso de pie y comenzó a regresar por la puerta.

"¡Espera un segundo! Ah, ¿podrías al menos llevarme de vuelta a la sala del gremio? No voy a poder moverme por un tiempo".

Kazuma hizo una pausa. "Está bien, pero te estoy cobrando diez mil eris".

"¡Qué! ¿Te aprovecharías de una niña indefensa?"

"No, pero me _gustaría_ tomar ventaja de un idiota que lanzó un hechizo que sabía que dejarla así. Tengo que comer demasiado, y no hacer las cosas de forma gratuita. ¿Quieres que te lleve a unas dos millas? El cargo es de diez mil eris, tómalo o déjalo ".

"¡Pero no tengo dinero!"

"Puedes pagarme tan pronto como recibas tu recompensa por las coles que sacaste".

"Uh, sobre eso, uhm ..."

"¿Sí?" Kazuma entrecerró los ojos. Él ya sabía que no le gustaría lo que ella estaba a punto de decir.

"Bueno, la explosión siempre destruye el objetivo por completo. Entonces, eso significa ..."

"Que todas las coles que explotó son cenizas y no valen nada".

"Je, algo así".

"Que tengas un buen día." Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó.


	4. un hombre con habilidades particulares

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

"... ¿C-Cuánto dijiste?"

Luna le sonrió y repitió la figura. "Un millón doscientos mil eris".

Kazuma tuvo un puño al aire y gritó. "¡Oh sí! ¡Ya no soy pobre!"

Sus compañeros aventureros se rieron y vitorearon.

Después de la cosecha de repollo, el gremio había estado ocupado transportando y evaluando las colecciones. Los miembros del gremio que no habían resultado heridos y que habían atrapado a algunos celebraron. ¡El repollo frito salteado se les había servido gratis! (El costo se deduce de la próxima recompensa). No fue sino hasta el día siguiente que todos recibieron su pago y descubrieron que tardarían. Kazuma había esperado que fuera de la mitad de lo que tenía, pero aparentemente el repollo que había traído había sido de una calidad excepcional.

¡La suerte fue algo hermoso!

Esta fue la primera vez que Kazuma tocó monedas de oro. También descubrió que este mundo también usaba papel moneda. Aunque parezca que el dinero fue emitido por bancos individuales y casas mercantes en lugar de por el país. Cada billete tenía una marca mágica, Kazuma asumió que era para hacer imposible la falsificación, o al menos muy difícil. El papel moneda también tenía un retrato de Eris guiñando un ojo. Mirando de cerca, Kazuma pensó que la diosa era bastante bonita. Ella le grabó un poco a Chris.

Kazuma había descubierto desde el principio que un eris tenía aproximadamente el mismo valor que un yen. Era una pena, si hubieran valido tanto como un dólar o un euro, podría haber retirado y estar preparado para la vida. La suma que acababa de recibir no era suficiente para retirarse. Pero definitivamente ya no luchaba por sobrevivir. No tenía que preocuparse por el dinero para la comida y quizás lo mejor de todo era que ahora podría permitirse vivir en algún lugar sin estiércol de caballo y vaca bajo los pies.

Y si el efectivo no era lo suficientemente bueno, saltó al nivel ocho y adquirió cuatro nuevos puntos de habilidad. Resultó que las coles se consideraban monstruos y matarlas ganaba XP. Ya estaba esperando la cosecha del repollo del próximo año.

No había visto a Chris desde que habían trabajado juntos. Afortunadamente, adquirir nuevas habilidades no fue particularmente difícil. Bueno, parecía que algunos de los realmente avanzados eran difíciles de encontrar, pero esa no era su preocupación. Los hechizos y habilidades básicas eran comunes y todo lo que se requería para aprender era una simple demostración. No era como si necesitaras horas de entrenamiento o para aprobar un examen. La mayoría de las personas en el gremio estaban felices de demostrar una habilidad a cambio de una comida o una ronda de bebidas. Kazuma adquirió las habilidades Detect Traps y Snipe, así como los hechizos Create Element y Heal. Detect Traps fue otra habilidad de ladron que iba de la mano con Detect Enemy y Vanish. Snipe le otorgaría precisión con cualquier arma a distancia y estaba basado en la suerte, lo que significaba que se convirtió en un tirador instantáneo. Y tampoco solo funcionaba con un arco,sino con_ cualquier_ arma a distancia, por lo que incluiría ballestas, hondas, dardos, lanzar cuchillos e incluso rocas o element le permitió crear una cantidad limitada de cualquiera de los cuatro elementos; agua, tierra, fuego y aire. Era básico, pero saber que siempre tendría agua o podría iniciar una fogata era bueno. Por su larga experiencia jugando juegos de rol, sabía lo importante que era la curación para cualquier grupo. Al preguntar por él, descubrió que era igual de cierto en este mundo. Los sacerdotes eran escasos y preferían trabajar en una iglesia o templo que como miembro de una fiesta de aventuras. Incluso si solo pudiera usar la curación básica que lo haría aún más valioso para los posibles compañeros de equipo.

Lo primero que hizo después de celebrar su buena fortuna fue buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir. Encontró una cabaña un poco descuidada con un pequeño jardín a una milla y media de la sala del gremio. No era mucho y solo tenía cuatro habitaciones, pero el techo no goteaba, estaba en un vecindario tranquilo y tenía una cama real en lugar de un montón de paja. Cuesta 80,000 eris al mes. Kazuma pagó los primeros tres meses por adelantado y durmió esa noche en una cama tibia en su propio hogar.

Lo siguiente fue conseguir equipo real. Hasta ahora había emprendido aventuras, y en todas partes, con el mismo traje verde que tenía cuando murió. Como Axel era una ciudad con el gremio de aventureros, también tenía un par de tiendas de armas. Luna y el personal estuvieron felices de darle instrucciones. Se compró algunas túnicas blancas, pantalones y una capa verde que pensó que lo hacía ver más aventurero. También consiguió unas botas de cuero marrón. Ahora se mezcló y no dibujó miradas donde quiera que fuera. También recibió un fino chaleco de cuero que se ajustaba cómodamente debajo de su camisa.

Él mejoró su espada. Quería una katana muy mala, pero parecía que eran raras y súper caras. Entonces, en cambio, obtuvo otra espada corta, solo en mejores condiciones y con un filo más afilado. También consiguió algunos cuchillos. Había descubierto que usar Backstab con una espada era torpe, especialmente en algo tan pequeño como un repollo. ¡Obtuvo una daga con una hoja dentada de diez pulgadas, perfecta para clavarla en la espalda de alguien! También recibió un juego de seis cuchillos arrojadizos que podía guardar en su cinturón y al alcance de la mano. Compró un arco de tamaño mediano junto con un carcaj de flechas. Cuando se miró en el espejo solo pudo sonreír. Parecía un personaje sacado de un juego de rol.

Después de conseguir ropa, equipo y un lugar digno para vivir, aún le quedaban más de 400,000 eris. Junto con sus otras funciones, el gremio también podría actuar como un banco y almacenar dinero de forma segura en su bóveda a cambio de una pequeña tarifa. Como pensaba en sí mismo cada vez más como un ladrón, no quería dejar su efectivo en ningún lugar donde pudiera ser fácilmente robado. Cuando estaba recibiendo comidas o bebidas en el gremio, ni siquiera necesitaba retirarlo, simplemente deducían todo de su cuenta.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a este mundo jodido, Kazuma sintió un poco de seguridad. Ya no estaba a pocos pasos de morir de hambre o de quedarse sin hogar. Pero ahora era el momento de que él decidiera qué hacer a continuación.

Cinco días después de la cosecha de repollo, Kazuma, ahora bien equipado, estaba sentado exactamente en la misma mesa cerca del tablero. Él solo había estado sentado allí durante aproximadamente media hora cuando un hombre alto con una armadura de placa bien pulida se le acercó. Kazuma lo vio arrebatar su aviso del tablero y luego caminar hacia él. A diferencia del maníaco de la explosión, Kazuma no miró a su alrededor ni se preguntó quién quería hablar con usted.

"Disculpa, ¿eres Satou Kazuma?" Extendió el aviso.

Aventurero de nivel ocho que busca fiesta para trabajar.

Mis habilidades incluyen Detect Enemy, Vanish, Steal, Backstab, Detect Traps, Snipe y Healing.

Estoy interesado en unirme a una fiesta a tiempo completo o trabajar a comisión.

Si está interesado, busque Satou Kazuma.

**¡NINGUNAS DIOSAS NECESITAN APLICAR!**

"Sí, soy Kazuma. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"Soy Sir Roland Griffinheart. Mi grupo y yo hemos estado buscando un hombre con tu conjunto de habilidades. Hay un calabozo recién descubierto a unos diez días de aquí. Absolutamente lleno hasta el borde de monstruos, muertos vivientes y tesoros. Si tú ' Acompáñenos, puede compartir completamente lo que encontremos ".

Kazuma no pudo evitar sonreír. Esto era _exactamente_ lo que él quería. ¡No hay coles estúpidos ni ranas gigantes! Esta fue una verdadera aventura, una mazmorra arrastrándose con un caballero y su grupo. ¡Oh sí, las cosas estaban mejorando!

"Solo para que quede claro, ¿me estás pidiendo que me una a tu fiesta o que trabaje como independiente contigo?"

Roland sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. "Nos acabamos de conocer. ¿Qué tal si te contrato y decidimos más tarde si queremos que sea permanente?"

"Suena bien para mí." Se puso de pie y se dieron la mano.

"Bueno, entonces, déjame presentarte al equipo".

"¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? ¡Estás empezando a asustarme!"

"¿Qué?" Kazuma dijo sobresaltada. "Oh, lo siento, no quise hacerlo, es solo. ¿Puedo tocarte las orejas?"

"¡Ewww! ¡No!" Katrina se levantó de la mesa para alejarse más de él. Estaba vestida con una armadura de cota de malla con un par de cuchillas curvas en la cadera. Su cabello era completamente blanco y en la parte superior de su cabeza había un par de orejas de conejo. ¡Katrina era una conejita honesta! También era bastante tetona y él podía decir que tenía muslos gruesos a pesar de que llevaba pantalones de cuero. Kazuma no pudo evitar fantasear con ella en un clásico traje de conejita con medias negras y tacones altos.

"¡Oye! ¡Dije que dejaras de mirar y ahora también estás babeando!"

"¿Qué? Oh, lo siento", Kazuma se secó la barbilla y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado.

También sentados a la mesa estaban Roland y un tipo con túnica de mago verde a quien le habían presentado como Timothy. Kazuma había preguntado y no, no conocía Explosión, y sí, usó más de un hechizo. El mago no parecía muy satisfecho y se volvió hacia el caballero.

"¿Realmente necesitamos a este tipo?" Esta no era la primera vez que preguntaba.

Roland suspiró. "Hemos superado esto, Kasmir's Sorrow es demasiado peligroso para explorar sin alguien con habilidades de ladrón que actúe como explorador".

"¡Pero ni siquiera es un verdadero ladrón! ¡Es solo un aventurero de nivel ocho!"

"Él tiene Detect Enemy, Vanish, Steal, y Detect Traps. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno".

"¿No podemos atrapar a Chris en su lugar?"

"Ella no está disponible. Es él o nada".

"¡Pero es un pervertido que sigue mirando a Katrina! ¡Apuesto a que termina siendo inútil!"

"Chicos, estoy aquí. Sabes que puedo oírte ¿verdad?"

Timothy lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Roland volvía a suspirar. Katrina finalmente volvió a sentarse y se cruzó de brazos.

"Así que estamos claros, Kazuma. No permitimos el acoso sexual en esta fiesta", dijo Roland sonando muy sombrío.

"¡Entiendo totalmente! ¡Creo en la igualdad de género y prometo tratar a todos por igual!"

"¿Oh?" Katrina dijo. "¿Eso significa que quieres tocar los oídos de todos los demás también?"

"Si digo que sí, ¿puedo tocar el tuyo? ¿Solo por un segundo?"

Soltó un gruñido bajo y una de sus manos cayó sobre la empuñadura de una espada.

Roland tosió y llamó la atención de todos. "Nueva regla; no tocar la oreja, eso vale para todos". Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, sacó un mapa y lo extendió sobre la mesa. " Kasmir's Sorrow está a diez días caminando desde aquí y está ubicada cerca del territorio de los duendes. No podemos discutir entre nosotros. Necesitamos trabajar juntos, o tendremos problemas".

"No necesita preocuparse por las emboscadas", dijo Kazuma. "Con Detect Enemy podré decirte dónde están los duendes u otros monstruos sin importar qué tan bien estén ocultos".

"¡Bien! Esa es una habilidad increíblemente valiosa dentro o fuera de un calabozo. ¿No estás de acuerdo?" Se giró hacia los otros dos.

"Supongo", admitió Timothy.

"Supongo," gruñó Katrina. Al menos soltó la empuñadura de su espada.

Kazuma tuvo la sensación de que no había tenido una buena primera impresión. Bueno, él era un poco torpe socialmente, así que probablemente no había forma de evitarlo.

"Entonces, ¿el lugar al que vamos es un calabozo llamado Kasmir's Sorrow?" Kazuma asumió.

"Así es", dijo Roland.

"Entonces, ¿quién es Kasmir?"

"El tipo que lo descubrió".

En esa nota alegre, todos acordaron reunirse en la puerta principal al amanecer mañana para emprender su aventura. Kazuma no tenía dudas de que sería increíble.


	5. una verdadera aventura

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

"Snipe. Snipe. Snipe". Kazuma estaba parado en la rama de un árbol con su arco en la mano desprendiendo casualmente a los duendes. Nunca había tocado un arco antes de venir a este mundo y nadie le había dado lecciones. No importaba. Si usó su habilidad Snipe, instantáneamente se convirtió en un tirador que no podía fallar.

Era el décimo día desde que salieron de Axel y estaban a solo unas millas de su destino. Ver nuevas vistas, acampar, cazar y pescar comida ... todo había sido divertido. Luego, mientras caminaban, sintió la aproximación de un gran grupo de enemigos. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para trepar a un árbol mientras sus compañeros de equipo organizaban una emboscada improvisada. Unos veinte duendes habían tropezado en su área.

"No dejes que ninguno de ellos se escape", gritó Roland. Estaba literalmente de pie allí cortándolos en pedazos. Sus palos y palos puntiagudos ni siquiera podían rascar su armadura.

"Como si quisiera", Katrina estaba balanceándose alrededor de sus dos espadas a la vez en un borrón. Media docena de duendes estaban muertos a sus pies.

"Flecha de fuego", una sola esfera de fuego del tamaño de una canica apareció en la palma de Timothy. Se disparó y golpeó a uno de los duendes. Incendió al pequeño monstruo pero no lo mató de inmediato. Corrió aullando un poco antes de que las llamas se extendieran y finalmente cayó muerto.

Habiendo presenciado la explosión de la magia, Kazuma no estaba demasiado impresionado.

"No malgastes tu MP", dijo Roland. "Guárdalo para la mazmorra".

"Es un hechizo base, solo usa un punto".

"Lo sé, guárdalo de todos modos".

La pequeña multitud de duendes fue rápidamente exterminada sin más hechizos. Los dos últimos arrojaron sus palos y huyeron gritando.

"Snipe. Snipe". Kazuma puso flechas a través de ambos cuellos. Una vez más descubrió que, al igual que con los sapos gigantes y las coles voladoras, matar no era un problema para él. Cuando comenzó a bajar, Katrina se acercó a uno o los muchos cadáveres y lo empujó con su bota. Ella no se molestó en alcanzar una mano.

"Nada que valga la pena saquear", murmuró y comenzó a limpiar sus espadas.

"Estoy seguro de que habrá mucho en la mazmorra", dijo Roland. Asintió mientras Kazuma se acercaba para unirse a ellos. "Buen trabajo, Kazuma. No solo con el arco sino también con detectarlos". Hizo un punto para mirar a Katrina y Timothy. "Ese es el tipo de habilidad que necesitaremos dentro de Kasmir's Sorrow".

Timothy no dijo nada.

"Solo eran duendes," gruñó Katrina.

En el camino aquí, los dos habían permanecido un poco distantes mientras Roland seguía tratando de reunir a todos. No fueron deliberadamente groseros o insultantes, como una cierta diosa perezosa, pero mantuvieron su distancia. Kazuma había notado que Timothy miraba ansiosamente a Katrina cada vez que miraba en una dirección diferente.

Kazuma estaba ocupado recuperando flechas. A pesar del tratamiento, Kazuma se estaba divirtiendo y se sentía como parte del equipo. Roland era un gran tipo y sus esfuerzos compensaron los incómodos silencios y las ocasionales miradas de Katrina y las quejas de que él le miraba los oídos. Acampando bajo las estrellas, comiendo conejo o pescado recién capturado, hablando mientras caminaban milla tras milla. Se sentía como si realmente estuviera haciendo algo. Se sentía como si perteneciera. Y el pequeño peligro de los goblins en este momento solo hizo que esa sensación fuera más fuerte. Así se suponía que eran las aventuras en un mundo de fantasía.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada de una cueva llana en la ladera de una colina estéril. Alguien había construido una cabaña de madera a poca distancia de ella. Justo al lado de la cueva había un poste de madera con un cráneo humano encima. En la publicación había un letrero con la advertencia: "Lo lamentarás".

Al verlo, Kazuma tragó saliva y se sintió un poco nervioso.

Katrina vio su reacción y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Déjame adivinar, ¿es tu primera vez en un calabozo?"

"Sí, en realidad".

"Bueno, trata de no ser asesinado por la primera trampa, eso sería vergonzoso".

Kazuma tragó saliva.

"Ella solo te está tomando el pelo, Kazuma". Dijo Roland. Él la miró y ella siguió sonriendo. "Con tus habilidades, estoy seguro de que estará bien. Esta es una nueva mazmorra y aún no se ha explorado por completo. Eso significa que hay mucho tesoro aquí".

"También significa que hay muchos monstruos y trampas", agregó Timothy.

"Bueno, si fuera fácil, no valdría la pena hacerlo". Roland se volvió hacia Kazuma. "Como explorador, tu trabajo es mantenerte unos veinte metros delante de nosotros y advertirnos sobre cualquier peligro. Dependemos de ti".

"Entonces, no la cagues y hagas algo estúpido", dijo Katrina.

Tomó un respiro profundo. Su grupo contaba con él. "No hay problema, tengo esto. Vanish". Desapareció y entró en la mazmorra. Los otros lo siguieron lentamente.

"No podemos verte, así que avísanos cuando tengas veinte yardas al frente y si te detienes para que podamos mantener la misma distancia. Obviamente, avísanos si encuentras alguna trampa o monstruos sensibles". Dijo Roland.

"Lo tengo."

La habilidad Detectar trampas de Kazuma se activó por primera vez a solo cien metros de la entrada de la cueva. Un punto justo en el medio del corredor lo encendía. Pensó que podría ser bastante peligroso ya que la sensación que tuvo fue bastante intensa.

"Hay una trampa en el medio del piso aquí. Si caminas más cerca de los lados, debería estar bien".

"Está bien", dijo Roland. El resto del equipo se acercó a la pared y la pasó sin problema.

Unos doscientos metros más adelante se encontraron con su primer enemigo, una docena de esqueletos vivientes. La forma en que funcionaba la habilidad Detect Enemy de Kazuma era que cuando algo entraba en el rango tenía una idea aproximada de la distancia, la dirección y el número de enemigos. No tenía idea de lo que podrían ser sus enemigos o de lo peligroso que era. Cuando se encontraron con los duendes, todo lo que pudo decirles fue que había cerca de veinte enemigos acercándose desde la misma dirección en la que se dirigían. Como no tiene idea de lo peligroso que puede ser el encuentro, se detuvo y susurró de inmediato Su advertencia. Como no había túneles laterales y ningún lugar para esconderse, todos se prepararon para luchar.

Cuando vieron que solo eran esqueletos, todos se relajaron. Fueron derribados rápidamente y sin problemas. Las espadas no eran las armas ideales para los muertos vivientes, pero los esqueletos eran tan débiles que realmente no importaba. Eso hizo Kazuma explorado por delante de nuevo.

El siguiente enemigo que descubrió fueron un par de limos verdes. Estos también fueron eliminados sin problemas. Después de eso fueron varios duendes. En poco tiempo habían despejado el primer nivel de la mazmorra sin toparse con nada realmente peligroso.

"Creo que deberían cambiar el nombre de este lugar de Kasmir's Sorrow a Kasmir's Funhouse", dijo Katrina.

"El primer nivel de una mazmorra es siempre el más fácil", dijo Roland. "No bajes la guardia".

Había un túnel inclinado hacia abajo que conducía al segundo nivel. Kazuma nuevamente tomó el punto y actuó como explorador. Cuando llegó, salió del túnel hacia el segundo nivel y de repente sintió un gran grupo de treinta enemigos así que adelante. Se detuvo y gritó una advertencia. Cuando se prepararon, aparecieron las formas barajadas.

"Zombis", dijo Roland con una mueca. "Son más peligrosos que los esqueletos, pero no están tan mal".

"¡Tengo esto!" Timothy dio un paso adelante. "¡Bola de fuego!" Al igual que con el hechizo anterior, una esfera de fuego se materializó en su palma. Esta vez era del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. Voló de su mano hacia los muertos vivientes que gemían y caminaban con dificultad.

En el segundo en que el hechizo se contrajo, hubo una explosión y el salón frente a ellos se consumió con llamas. Sucedió lo suficientemente lejos como para que el fuego no los hubiera tocado, pero Kazuma y los demás sintieron una ráfaga de viento en sus caras.

Timothy estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y miró por encima del hombro a Katrina. "No está mal, ¿eh?"

Ella asintió. "¡Buen trabajo!"

_Bueno, eso probablemente no sea ni una décima parte de la explosión_. Pensó Kazuma. _Por supuesto, si fuera el túnel colapsaría o también nos matarían en la explosión._

Todos los zombies fueron destruidos con ese hechizo. Tuvieron que esperar un momento para que se apagara el fuego antes de continuar. Cuando Kazuma abrió el camino vio algo que le llamó la atención.

"¡Hey! ¡Encontré un cofre del tesoro!"

"¡Ya era hora!" Katrina dijo emocionada.

"Asegúrese de que no esté atrapado o que sea un imitador disfrazado", dijo Roland.

"No lo es", les aseguró Kazuma. "Mis habilidades dicen que es solo un cofre". En este punto, el equipo se había reunido. Cuando intentó abrirlo, descubrió que estaba cerrado. "Lo siento, pero todavía no tengo la habilidad Pick Locks".

"No te preocupes por eso". Roland bajó su espada con todas sus fuerzas y rompió la cerradura de un tiro.

¡Al abrir la tapa, vieron que el cofre estaba lleno de monedas de plata! Kazuma levantó uno y vio la cara familiar de Eris guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Está bien! ¡Esto es de lo que estoy hablando!" Katrina dijo. "Kazuma, encuentras algunos más de estos y _podría_ dejarte tocar mis oídos más tarde".

"¡¿Hablas en serio?!"

"Cálmate, dije que sí. Dios, en serio eres un pervertido, ¿eh?"

"Haremos un recuento adecuado y dividiremos el tesoro más tarde", Roland comenzaba a tirar las monedas en cuatro sacos diferentes. "Por ahora tomaremos el valor de una bolsa y la llevaremos".

"No es oficialmente tu parte hasta que hagamos el recuento al final", dijo Timothy. "Hasta entonces nos pertenece a todos. Será mejor que no robes nada de eso, Kazuma".

"¡Hey! ¡Nunca robaría de mi propio equipo!"

"No somos un equipo, estás trabajando por cuenta propia".

"Bueno, tal vez eso cambie", Roland le entregó a Kazuma uno de los sacos.

Era pesado y Kazuma lo guardó en su mochila. Una vez que todos guardaron una bolsa de plata, se prepararon para continuar.

"Vamos", dijo Katrina. "Hay mucho más de dónde vino esto".

Kazuma estaba a punto de estar de acuerdo con ella cuando se activó su habilidad Detectar enemigo. "Uh, ¿chicos? Hay un enemigo viniendo directamente hacia nosotros".

Los tres se miraron el uno al otro. "¿Solo uno? ¿Y yendo hacia nosotros?" Roland preguntó.

"Sí."

Roland sacó su espada y Katrina sacó las dos de ella. Timothy retrocedió unos pasos.

"Entonces, probablemente sea un enemigo fuerte atraído por el sonido de la explosión".

"Lo siento", dijo Timothy.

Roland sacudió la cabeza. "Tu bola de fuego hizo el trabajo; fue la elección correcta. No es como si pudiéramos limpiar esta mazmorra sin luchar contra algo más fuerte que zombis y duendes de todos modos".

"Vanish." Kazuma era invisible de nuevo y tenía su espada en sus manos.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. El monstruo tenía unos ocho pies de altura y estaba construido como un toro. Sus cuernos raspaban la parte superior del túnel y en sus manos había una enorme hacha de batalla de doble cara.

"¡Un minotauro!" La voz de Roland era más alta de lo que Kazuma había escuchado antes.

"¡Joder! ¡Son realmente fuertes!" Katrina dijo.

Kazuma estaba a punto de intentar deslizarse detrás de él para prepararse para una puñalada por la espalda cuando Timothy lanzó un grito de pánico.

"¡Bola de fuego!" La bola de fuego se materializó en sus manos y salió disparada al instante.

"¡No! ¡Demasiado cerca!" Roland lloró, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El minotauro estaba tal vez diez yardas delante de ellos cuando el hechizo golpeó y detonó. Todos quedaron atrapados en la explosión y se cayeron de sus pies. Kazuma aterrizó con fuerza y le dolió el costado. Afortunadamente, tampoco le habían prendido fuego. Se puso de pie, agarrando el costado de la cueva para estabilizarse. Abrió los ojos para ver a un monstruo furioso salir de las llamas. Parte de su pecho estaba ennegrecido, y había sangre, pero el monstruo obviamente no estaba gravemente herido. Cargó directamente a Roland.

El caballero balanceó su espada y golpeó las costillas de la bestia, pero no hizo mucho.

El minotauro cortó la cabeza de Roland.

Kazuma se congeló. Miró fijamente y vio la cabeza de su nuevo amigo lanzada por el aire. Vio una repentina fuente de sangre brotar de su cuello. Vio el cuerpo de Roland aún en pie sosteniendo una espada. No podía moverse, no podía respirar, solo miraba sin creerlo. Se suponía que esto era una aventura, ¿verdad? Roland fue uno de los héroes, ¿no? Realmente no podía estar muerto, ¿verdad? ¿Correcto? Kazuma permaneció allí invisible y quieto como una piedra.

"¡Roland!" Katrina gritó y se lanzó sin miedo, espadas girando.

Kazuma no se movió. Él todavía estaba parado allí congelado cuando vio el hacha del minotauro destriparla como un pez.

"¡Nooo!" Timothy aulló y se volvió para correr. El mago dio unos tres pasos antes de ser cortado por la mitad.

Y así, en el espacio de tal vez treinta segundos, Kazuma vio cómo su grupo entero era asesinado justo en frente de sus ojos mientras estaba allí parado.

Con Timothy muerto, el minotauro se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, con los ojos yendo y viniendo. Kazuma podía escucharlo respirar profundamente por la nariz. Su cabeza giró de un lado a otro, buscando. Kazuma podía sentir su corazón latir tan rápido que pensó que explotaría. Tenía miedo de respirar. Estaba temblando tanto que estaba SEGURO de que el monstruo lo escucharía. Quería correr pero no creía que sus piernas lo dejaran. Él solo se quedó allí mirando mientras la cosa miraba a su alrededor.

Luego, después de un minuto, bajó el hacha y agarró la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Timothy. Comenzó a comer. Kazuma no pudo hacer nada más que mirar.

El minotauro se comió a los tres miembros de su grupo. Sin embargo, la bestia debe haber sido algo inteligente, ya que se propuso recoger todas las armas y monedas cuando se hizo. Cuando terminó, simplemente regresó caminando por el túnel en la dirección que había venido.

Cuando Kazuma ya no podía sentirlo a través de la detección de enemigos, corrió.

Salió de la mazmorra sin encontrar nada más. Tan pronto como estuvo afuera a la luz del sol, se cayó y comenzó a llorar.


	6. un favor

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

Kazuma tardó doce días en regresar a Axel. Ese fue tiempo suficiente para llorar y culparse a sí mismo. Si bien solo había conocido a Roland, Katrina y Timothy durante un par de semanas, todavía había sido suficiente para verlos como su equipo. Habían viajado y luchado juntos y él esperaba que el acuerdo fuera permanente. Roland había sido un tipo genuinamente agradable que había hecho todo lo posible para hacerlo sentir bienvenido. Si bien Katrina y Timothy no habían sido exactamente amigables, se habían llevado bien. Habían merecido algo mejor que ser asesinados dentro de un calabozo oscuro y húmedo y luego comidos.

También estaba profundamente avergonzado de haberse quedado allí en silencio y no haber hecho nada. Racionalmente, Kazuma sabía que no había nada más que pudiera haber hecho. Si hubiera tratado de atacar a esa bestia, también habría muerto. ¿Y entonces qué? Antes de venir a este mundo, siempre había asumido que la muerte era el final. Ahora lo sabía mejor. Si lo mataran aquí, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Se despertaría en otra habitación enfrente o en una diosa malcriada diferente? ¿Volvería a tener las mismas opciones? ¿Y si sus elecciones fueran peores? ¿Qué pasa si le dijeron que no tenía voz en lo que sucedió después? Aqua le había dicho lo que sucedería si él tenía éxito y mataba al Rey Diablo. Pero siendo el idiota que era, nunca pensó en preguntar qué le pasaría si fallaba.

Inmediatamente después de lo sucedido, pensó en dejar de ser un aventurero. Todavía tenía su bolsa de plata, eso sería suficiente para permitirle establecer una nueva vida como comerciante. Después de un par de días, aunque lo había reconsiderado. El hecho era que había disfrutado la vida como aventurero y ser miembro de un equipo. Era su sueño literal hecho realidad. Estaba en un mundo de fantasía genuino, podía hacer magia, podía ser el héroe que siempre había pretendido estar en línea. ¿Cómo podía renunciar a eso? Sí, hubo un gran inconveniente. Fue _nunca se_ va a olvidar lo que pasó, pero no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de su sueño.

También tenía que considerar algo más. Incluso si lograra vivir una vida larga y pacífica en este mundo vendiendo coles, eventualmente moriría sin matar al Rey Diablo. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Sería castigado por renunciar a la búsqueda que le habían dado? En el gremio, eso te consiguió una suspensión de dos semanas. ¿Qué te llevaría en el más allá? No. Aunque entendía cuán reales eran los peligros ahora, era un aventurero y este era el camino por el que continuaría.

Lo que había cambiado era su comprensión de que este mundo no era un juego. No hubo vidas adicionales ni puntos de guardado. Y los aventureros podrían morir tan fácilmente como los monstruos. Dadas las dificultades que ya había sufrido, lo había entendido hasta cierto punto. Pero había asumido que, una vez que estaba en una aventura genuina, las cosas simplemente funcionarían. ¡Eso había sido increíblemente estúpido! Él entendió eso ahora, sin embargo. Tomaría las cosas más en serio de ahora en adelante y no supondría que las cosas siempre tenían que salir como él quería.

En el camino de regreso a Axel descubrió que Vanish y Detect Enemy eran habilidades pasivas que podía dejar activas incluso mientras estaba dormido. Por la noche se subía invisible a la rama de un árbol y dormía. Durante el día, mantuvo Detect Enemy activo en todo momento, agotó un poco de su MP pero no tanto. Solo un par de veces había sentido enemigos acercándose. Cuando eso sucedió, desapareció y se dirigió silenciosamente en la dirección opuesta. Evitó con éxito cualquier encuentro y, finalmente, volvió a casa como una persona más seria y sombría de lo que había dejado.

XXX

Casi tan pronto como entró en la sala del gremio, uno de los empleados se apresuró hacia él. "¡Bienvenido al gremio de aventureros! ¿Puedo conseguirte una comida o una bebida?"

"No, gracias. Solo necesito ..." Kazuma hizo una repentina doble toma. "¿Eh? Explosión loli, ¿qué haces con ese atuendo?"

La niña frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. "¡Hmmph! ¡Tengo un nombre que sabes, es Megumin! ¡Por favor, recuérdalo! ¡Después de todo soy el mago más grande de todo el Clan Demonio Carmesí!"

Kazuma hizo una pausa y la miró. "¿Oh? No pueden ser muy buenos si lo mejor es trabajar en las mesas".

La cara de Megumin se puso roja. "Eh ... ¡Esto es temporal! El guardia de la ciudad dijo que estaba molestando a las personas rogándoles monedas y que si no me detenía me encerrarían. El gremio también estaba amenazando con revocar la tarjeta de mi aventurero. Entonces, tenía encontrar una manera de ganarse la vida y alimentarme. E incluso un puesto en los establos cuesta algo ".

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿le rogabas a la gente por dinero?" A pesar de que las cosas habían empezado para él, nunca había tenido que hacer eso. Hubo muchos trabajos de construcción con salarios bajos que fueron al menos suficientes para cubrir los alimentos y las necesidades básicas.

Su cara se puso aún más roja y comenzó a frotarse los dedos. "No es como si quisiera, pero ninguna de las partes aquí me tendrá. Y realmente no puedo hacer misiones en solitario ya que necesito que alguien me lleve de regreso después de usar mi magia. Entonces, ¿qué opción tenía?"

"¿Para aprender hechizos que no conviertan todo en cenizas y te dejen una muñeca de trapo?" Kazuma no tenía absolutamente ninguna simpatía por esta chica. Cuando había estado en un equipo, había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarlos a tener éxito. Esta chica parecía esperar cualquier equipo a la que se uniera para atenderla. "Si aprendieras unos cuantos hechizos diferentes, apuesto a que cada una de las partes aquí te querría como miembro. ¿En serio me estás diciendo que prefieres rogar en las calles que aprender más hechizos?"

"¡Está bien!" Ella declaró con orgullo. "¡Camino por el camino de la explosión! ¡Ninguna otra magia menor me interesa! ¡La explosión es el único hechizo que importa, todos los demás son inútiles y menospreciados! Prefiero rogar en las calles, no, prefiero morir de hambre y morir en las calles y luego bajarme para aprender cualquier otra magia además de la explosión ".

Megumin se quedó allí con la cabeza en alto, los ojos brillantes y el puño cerrado.

"Wow, estoy sinceramente asombrado".

"Gracias", dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Definitivamente eres el idiota más grande que he conocido, y conocí a alguien que fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para ser tragado por sapos gigantes dos veces en cinco minutos".

Su mandíbula cayó y ella lo miró fijamente.

Él le devolvió la mirada. "Oye, ¿te curaron los ojos? ¿No solías usar un parche en el ojo?"

"Mis ojos están bien. Simplemente pensé que se veía genial".

"Por supuesto que sí", suspiró Kazuma y se dirigió al escritorio.

Luna estaba trabajando hoy y lo saludó. "¡Bienvenido de nuevo, Kazuma! ¿Cómo fueron las cosas en la mazmorra?" Ella desvió la mirada hacia la entrada. "¿Roland y los demás también vendrán?"

Kazuma se estremeció, y en el instante en que lo hizo, la sonrisa de Luna desapareció. "No, no lo están. Se fueron, nos encontramos con un minotauro y ..." No dijo nada más.

"Oh, Kazuma, lo siento mucho". Ella extendió la mano y colocó una mano sobre la de él.

El asintió.

"Kazuma, sé que esto no es ningún tipo de consuelo, pero lo que pasó es parte de ser un aventurero. Es un riesgo que todos los aventureros tienen que aceptar. Todos lo sabían y lo aceptaban, créeme. Si te sientes culpable, entonces no deberías. Todos aquí han hecho su elección ".

Algunos otros aventureros que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo asintieron. Un tipo grande y musculoso con un mohawk cuyo nombre no conocía se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Recuérdalos, mantenlos vivos en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos y un poco de ellos vivirá. Esto es lo que significa ser un aventurero".

"Gracias" dijo.

Kazuma sacó la bolsa de plata y sacó un puñado de monedas antes de entregársela a Luna. En todo el tiempo que regresó nunca se había molestado en contar lo que tenía. Le pidió que hiciera el recuento y lo depositara en la bóveda. Ella lo hizo y le informó que había poco más de treinta y cinco millones de eris. Mientras no se volviera loco, el dinero ya no era un problema para él.

Se corrió la voz sobre lo que les sucedió a Roland, Katrina y Timothy, y todos se acercaron para dar sus condolencias. Nadie mencionó que solo era un contratista con su grupo y nadie lo culpó por sobrevivir. Todos le dijeron que esto era parte de lo que era ser un aventurero.

Kazuma luego se adelantó y se emborrachó.

Ni siquiera necesitaba gastar su propio dinero ya que los demás insistían en cubrirlo. Bebió hasta vomitar. (Y no, su vómito no era del color del arco iris y mentolado). De alguna manera tropezó a casa y se desmayó. Se mantuvo reservado un par de días antes de decidir regresar a la sala del gremio. Algunas personas le dieron sus condolencias, pero en su mayor parte, el lugar era tan ruidoso y ruidoso como siempre.

_Todo volvió a la normalidad_, se dio cuenta. La gente murió y fue llorada. Entonces la vida continuó. El mundo no iba a detenerse porque tres personas ya no estaban en él. Fue otra lección para él.

Había decidido seguir siendo un aventurero, pero con todo el dinero que tenía ahora no había necesidad de apresurar las cosas. Fue al gremio a almorzar, tomó unas cervezas, escuchó lo que la gente hablaba, cenó, tomó más cervezas y luego se fue a casa. No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, pero pensó que podía relajarse hasta que llegara.

Kazuma no puso ningún aviso nuevo en el tablero. Un par de partidos le habían preguntado sobre sus servicios y él los había rechazado muy cortésmente. Revisó los avisos enumerados y vio que todos eran trabajos muy peligrosos. La palabra era que uno de los generales de Devil Kings se había mudado al área y había escondido a todos los monstruos débiles. La capital estaba enviando una fuerza de caballeros de alto nivel para hacer frente al problema. Pero nadie sabía cuándo llegarían. Como Kazuma no estaba preocupado por el dinero, este no era ningún tipo de problema y continuó con su rutina.

Se dio cuenta de que la explosión de Loli estuvo allí trabajando la mayoría de los días durante unas doce horas. (¿Cuarenta horas de trabajo por semana? ¿Pago de horas extras? ¿Salario mínimo? ¿Leyes sobre trabajo infantil? ¿Qué son? ¿Son sabrosas?) La oyó quejarse de que no se le permitía beber cerveza a pesar de que ella trabajaba allí, de lo poco que ganaba y cómo las camareras con grandes tetas llamaron la atención y dieron consejos. Se quejó de tener que vivir en un apartamento de dos habitaciones con tres compañeros de habitación que estaba a favor del viento de un pasto de vacas. De lo que más se quejaba era de que no había podido usar Explosion ni una sola vez desde la cosecha de repollo. Aparentemente, la guardia de la ciudad no le permitía usar ese hechizo dentro de las cinco millas de la muralla de la ciudad y no podía convencer a nadie de ir con ella y llevarla de regreso.

Cuando el loli era el que le servía, ocasionalmente la mencionaba aprendiendo más hechizos y cómo si ella no solo ganara más, sino que incluso tendría que tener la oportunidad de usar Explosión. Ella se negó rotundamente. Sin importar las circunstancias, ella era una chica de un solo hechizo. Él pensó que ella era una terca idiota, que era el peor tipo. _Tal vez sea igual de bien_, pensó. _Al menos es más seguro para ella_.

Antes de darse cuenta, había pasado un mes desde que regresó de la mazmorra. Más equipos le habían preguntado sobre trabajar con ellos y él los rechazó a todos. Era un elemento habitual en la sala del gremio, aunque la gente comenzaba a preguntarse si había terminado con las aventuras. Dado que tenía más de treinta y cinco millones de eris en su cuenta, nadie lo hizo. Era pleno invierno, había nieve en el suelo y los caballeros de la capital aún no habían llegado, por lo que todavía no había misiones de bajo nivel disponibles. Kazuma estaba sentado en el bar relajándose cuando vio una cara familiar.

Chris caminó hacia él. Siguiendo un par de pasos detrás de ella había una hermosa rubia de grandes pechos con armadura. Chris tenía una expresión seria en su rostro y no perdió el tiempo.

"Kazuma, necesito un favor".


	7. darkness puede dar miedo

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

Al segundo que Kazuma la vio, él sonrió. Era de lejos la persona más amable que había conocido desde su muerte y había estado esperando verla de nuevo. Chris caminó hasta su asiento en el bar.

"Kazuma, necesito un favor".

"Es bueno verte también, Chris".

Parecía un poco avergonzada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "Oh, lo siento, ha pasado un tiempo. Creo que al menos debería saludarte antes de pedirte algo".

Su sonrisa nunca vaciló; solo quería molestarla un poco. "No es un problema. Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo".

Ella puso una cálida mano sobre la de él. "Escuché lo que le pasó a Roland y a los demás, quiero que sepas que lo siento. Trabajé con ellos un par de veces. Timothy podría ser un poco molesto, pero todos eran buenas personas".

"Gracias, lo aprecio", dudó. "Estaba allí cuando sucedió. Creo que mi gran suerte me salvó, pero no a ellos".

Chris frunció el ceño. "La suerte no es una cura para todos, Kazuma. Es una ventaja, una gran ventaja, pero si esperas que te resuelva todos los problemas, estarás _muy_ decepcionado. No confíes en ello. Trabaja duro y hazlo lo correcto, y si las cosas te rompen el camino, lo agradeceras ".

Kazuma asintió lentamente. "Sí, supongo que tiene sentido".

"Ah, y tal vez rezar a Eris de vez en cuando", le guiñó un ojo. "No podría doler".

"No sé, mi experiencia con las diosas no ha sido exactamente excelente".

"No son todos iguales, Kazuma. ¿Y quién sabe? Si le ofreces una oración, Eris podría estar escuchando".

"Lo pensaré", dijo. Kazuma nunca había sido lo que alguien llamaría religioso. Pero desde que murió y descubrió que había una vida futura, sus puntos de vista habían cambiado algo. Por supuesto, la única diosa que había conocido era un borracho, perezoso, imbécil que lo abandonó en el momento en que apareció una mejor opción. Así que su visión de los dioses no era lo que se podría llamar positivo. "Entonces, ¿qué es este favor que necesitas?"

Chris se volvió hacia la chica que estaba detrás de ella y le indicó que avanzara. Ella era _muy_ sexy. Incluso con armadura, su voluptuosa figura era obvia.

"Esta es mi amiga, Darkness. Ella es una crusader".

La niña tenía una mirada ansiosa en sus ojos cuando le dio a Kazuma un gesto respetuoso. "Estoy muy contento de conocerte, Kazuma. Chris me ha hablado de ti".

De repente apareció un recuerdo. "¡Hey! Te recuerdo. Te vi durante la cosecha de repollo. Estabas parado allí poniendo tu cuerpo en la línea para proteger a los demás. Pensé que eras increíble".

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se retorció un poco. "... E-Eso no fue nada, era mi deber como cruzado recibir una paliza por el bien de mis compañeros. ¡Con mucho gusto lo volvería a hacer!"

Kazuma no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado por su disposición a enfrentar el peligro para proteger a los demás. Por alguna razón, Chris parecía un poco incómoda y le estaba rascando la mejilla.

"Escucha, Kazuma, el favor que tengo en mente no es para mí, sino para ella. ¿Estarías dispuesto a formar un equipo con ella? ¿Incluso solo una temporal?"

"¡¿Estás bromeando?!" Kazuma se puso de pie de un salto. Recordaba haberla visto en la cosecha y haber deseado tener a alguien como ella como pareja. De repente, parecía que el destino estaba interviniendo. Esto _tenía_ que ser lo que había estado esperando el mes pasado. ¡Sin siquiera saberlo, había estado pasando el rato en el gremio esperando que su predestinado compañero se uniera a él! "¡Me encantaría!"

"¡Gracias, Kazuma!" Darkness se apresuró a acercarse demasiado. Ella trajo su hermoso rostro a una pulgada de Kazuma y aceleró su corazón. Para una pobre virgen como él, esto era demasiado estímulo.

"Je, genial, me alegro de que esté resuelto". Chris sonaba extrañamente poco entusiasta dado que esto era un favor.

Kazuma se hizo a un lado y puso un pequeño espacio personal entre él y Darkness.

"Escucha, aunque estoy realmente feliz de trabajar contigo, tengo un poco de curiosidad por qué alguien como tú me elegiría. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que cualquier fiesta querría a alguien tan fuerte como tú".

"Puede que te sorprendas", murmuró Chris.

"La respuesta es simple, Kazuma". La cara de Darkness se enrojeció y su respiración se hizo notablemente más pesada. "Cuando Chris me habló de ti, supe de inmediato que eras mi pareja ideal y que quería formar una fiesta contigo".

"¿Oh enserio?" Le dio a Chris una sonrisa avergonzada y se frotó la nuca. Obviamente le había contado todo sobre sus increíbles habilidades de ladrón y su increíble suerte.

"¿Es verdad?" Darkness preguntó jadeando. "¡¿Es verdad que robaste las bragas de Chris y luego la forzaste a desnudarse y se las pusiste nuevamente frente a ti ?!"

En algún lugar del bar se rompió un vaso. Toda la conversación se detuvo de repente y Kazuma pudo ver a todos mirándolo.

"¡Caray! ¡Qué pervertido!" Megumin dijo en voz alta desde el otro lado de la barra.

Kazuma miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. "HUH ?!" Luego fulminó con la mirada a Chris. "¿Por qué le hablarías de eso?"

"¡Es verdad entonces! ¡Realmente eres una bestia! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame unirme a tu equipo p ... p ...!"

Chris se llevó una mano a la cara. "Sentémonos y hablemos".

XXX

Consiguieron una mesa en una de las esquinas, lo más lejos posible de todos los demás. Kazuma no pudo evitar notar que la gente lo miraba y les susurraba a los vecinos y hacía muecas. Megumin se acercó con una bandeja con tres cervezas. Cuando ella golpeó uno frente a él, dijo ...

"Solo para que sepas que si te atrapo mirando mis bragas, eso es acoso sexual y te abofetearé".

"Me abofeteas, pequeña, y te llevaré por encima de mi rodilla y te azotaré".

Megumin se apresuró tan pronto como Chris pagó las bebidas, también le dio al mocoso un buen consejo.

"Amenazar con azotar a las jóvenes en público, qué malvado". Darkness dijo con un suspiro feliz.

Kazuma lo miró fijamente. _¿Qué está mal con ella? _Pero ella no era con quien él estaba enojado y se volvió hacia Chris. "¿Por qué le dijiste lo que pasó?"

"Lo siento, lo siento", levantó las manos. "No lo planeé, lo juro. Solo le estaba contando sobre ti y se me escapó".

"¿Mencionó que no tengo ningún control sobre lo que obtengo cuando uso Steal?"

"Ella me dijo que estabas muy emocionado y agitó las bragas sobre tu cabeza mientras celebrabas".

Kazuma escupió la cerveza que acababa de comenzar a beber. "Eso ... yo ... nunca antes había tocado las bragas de una chica. Yo ... estaba emocionado".

Darkness asintió con la cabeza. "Fue su naturaleza salvaje exponiendose".

"¡Está bien, debes dejar de hablar de mí de esa manera! Soy un chico normal, ¿de acuerdo? Sí, estoy interesado en las chicas, pero es un interés natural y saludable. No hay nada extraño en eso".

"Chris dijo que lloraste y lloraste durante quince minutos cuando te diste cuenta de que no la ibas a ver desnuda".

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo solo, bueno, ya ves ..." Él miró a Chris.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No fue una mentira; estabas realmente decepcionado".

"Qué salvaje", suspiró Darkness.

"Si crees que soy tan horrible, ¿por qué quieres asociarte conmigo?"

Ella jugueteó en su asiento. "Creo que podríamos formar un buen equipo. Serías libre de exponer tu verdadera naturaleza y utilizarme como mejor te parezca. No importa qué tipo de degradación o humillación vil quieras infligirme, te prometo que puedo tomar ¡Me avergüenzo! ¡Golpéame! ¡Dáñame! ¡No importa lo que me hagas sufrir, lo soportaré sin quejarme! ¡No! ¡Lo aceptaré con una sonrisa en mi cara y rogaré por más! "

Mientras decía todo esto, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y la baba comenzó a gotear de su boca.

Al presenciar esto, la verdad comenzó a caer sobre él. _¡Esta chica es rara! ¡Ella realmente quiere ser abusada! _Kazuma sabía que algunos chicos estaban metidos en ese tipo de cosas, pero para él fue un gran rechazo. Encontró este tipo de comportamiento espeluznante como el infierno.

"Darkness", tosió Chris en su boca. "Creo que lo estás asustando".

"Oh", se detuvo y se recostó, avergonzada. "¿Dije algo extraño?"

"¿Quieres decir que consideras _normal_ lo que acabas de decir?" Kazuma preguntó con incredulidad.

"Escucha, Kazuma", dijo Chris. "Sé que Darkness puede parecer un poco ... excéntrico".

"¿Es así como lo llamas? Tengo un nombre diferente, algunos nombres diferentes".

"Pero en realidad es una persona muy dulce y una buena amiga. Darkness es quizás una de las personas más duras en este mundo. Puede ser un muro que pueda resistir cualquier cosa y no dudará en ponerse en peligro".

"Bueno, eso ciertamente lo creo".

"Ella necesita estar en una fiesta, solo por un corto tiempo. No tiene que ser permanente".

Le dio a Chris una mirada de complicidad. "Déjame adivinar, ¿nadie más se asociará con ella?"

"Je, eso no es exactamente cierto. Si dices que no, hay algunos otros que podemos probar".

"Nuevos aventureros cuya relación aún tengo que conocer," Darkness proporcionó amablemente.

"En otras palabras, nadie que realmente la conozca quiere asociarse con ella", Kazuma entrecerró los ojos. "Si ella realmente fuera una gran crusader, ¿al menos algunos no estarían dispuestos a soportar sus 'excentricidades'?"

"Wow, Kazuma, seguro que sospechas".

"Eso no es una negación, ¿qué más le pasa?"

Darkness dio un grito ahogado y se abrazó a sí misma. "¡Tan despectivo!"

Kazuma se estremeció. "O tal vez es tan extraña que nadie más puede lidiar con eso".

"Kazuma, escucha, su familia la está presionando para que abandone su carrera como crusader y se case. Tiene dieciocho años, la mejor edad para casarse. Su padre afirma que no está logrando nada como crusader y debería retirar su espada. El hecho no ha hecho ninguna misión recientemente, no ayuda. Recibió una solicitud personal para mañana. Es una misión fácil de escolta de dos días, todo lo que tiene que hacer es viajar en un carruaje y asegurarse de que el cliente llegue a donde se dirige... Paga 100,000 eris. ¡Es dinero fácil! "

"Si es tan fácil, ¿por qué me necesita? ¿No puede hacerlo sola?"

Darkness sacudió su cabeza. "Lamentablemente, Cassandra insiste en un mínimo de dos en la fiesta de acompañantes. Ella quiere que al menos dos personas hablen durante el viaje".

"Entonces, todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte en un agradable y cálido carruaje durante dos días y conversar con una chica linda", dijo Chris con una sonrisa. "Entonces, tan pronto como la entregas, recoges 50,000 y viajas en el mismo carruaje de regreso, sin cargo, por supuesto. ¿Qué podría ser más fácil?"

Kazuma lo pensó. El dinero no importó. Lo que importaba era que esta chica lo preocupaba seriamente. Echando un vistazo por la habitación, pudo ver a personas que todavía miraban en su dirección con expresiones divertidas. Lo último que necesitaba era pasar cuatro días con esta chica loca, la mitad de ellos solos. Solo podía imaginar lo que la gente diría sobre eso.

"Lo siento pero-"

Chris juntó las manos y sus ojos se humedecieron repentinamente, fue como ser visto por un cachorro de pelo plateado. "Por favor Kazuma, hazlo como un favor para mí, tu sensei. No tiene que ser permanente, solo este trabajo. Te lo debo". Ella comenzó a hacer gemidos.

Sabía que ella lo estaba jugando. Lo sabía. Pero ... realmente le gustaba Chris. Mucho. Y la idea de que ella estuviera en deuda con él tenía cierto atractivo. Solo sería un trabajo de dos días y si las cosas fueran más que incómodas, siempre podría pagar para recuperar un carruaje diferente. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

"Está bien, bien, lo haré".

"¡Excelente!" Chris dijo y sus ojos se secaron instantáneamente.

Darkness asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy muy contento de saber que seremos socios. Ah, y para que lo sepas, si tienes planes de agredirme en medio de la noche para abrazarme y despojarme brutalmente de mis bragas y mi dignidad, deberías ten en cuenta que tengo el sueño muy profundo y probablemente no podré resistirte en absoluto ".

Tanto Kazuma como Chris comenzaron a mirarla con evidente molestia.

"¿Dije algo extraño otra vez?"


	8. una pelea justa

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

Tan pronto como Chris terminó su cerveza, ella se excusó y salió. Kazuma se quedó sentado con su nuevo compañero y miembro de su tercer equipo. Su primer equipo terminó cuando Aqua lo dejó por el idiota rubio. Su segundo terminó cuando todos los demás fueron comidos. Honestamente no tenía grandes esperanzas para este tercero.

"Oye, ¿puedo ver tu tarjeta de aventurero?"

"Claro" Darkness se lo entregó.

Kazuma lo tomó y lo miró. Ella era una crusader de nivel ocho, el mismo nivel que él. El nivel ocho parecía ser una especie de meseta donde comenzaste a necesitar mucha más experiencia. Le sorprendió sinceramente ver que su inteligencia era casi normal. Aparentemente ser masoquista no significaba que fueras tonto. Su fuerza y constitución eran muy altas, casi tan altas como su estadística de suerte. La había visto durante la cosecha de repollo, por lo que sabía que no era completamente inepta. Él pasó por sus habilidades.

"No tienes ningún hechizo".

"La clase cruzada no puede aprender magia", le informó Darkness. "Pero a cambio podemos aprender casi cualquier habilidad de lucha o combate".

"Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido". Miró lo que ella había enumerado.

Defensa.

Guardia.

Parar.

Resistencia Mágica

Resistencia física.

Mayor defensa.

Defensa Suprema

Mayor guardia.

Guardia Suprema

"Ah, ¿no son tus habilidades pesadas en defensa? No veo ni una habilidad de armas aquí".

Darkness asintió con la cabeza. "Así es, creo que el papel de un cruzado es defender a los demás. Por lo tanto, mis elecciones de habilidades reflejan eso". Su rostro se sonrojó y se retorció un poco en su asiento. "... N-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, puedo soportar cualquier paliza sin quejarme".

"Te creo, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa". Murmuró Kazuma.

Kazuma mismo no tenía habilidades de lucha, excepto Backstab, pero aún podía usar su espada y sus dagas lo suficientemente bien. Este mundo no funcionaba con una lógica del juego del 100%, donde si no dijiste que tenías la habilidad de cocinar, quemarías todo lo que intentaste cocinar en cenizas. Obviamente, para los hechizos mágicos, si no los tuviera, no podría usarlos en absoluto. Pero para los actos físicos que los seres humanos normalmente podrían realizar, como balancear una espada, tener una habilidad simplemente significaba que te volviste mucho más competente que alguien que nunca había tocado una espada. Obviamente, Darkness todavía podría usar su arma. Pero le preocupaba un poco que ella no tuviera una sola habilidad de espada. ¿No debería un caballero o un cruzado estar tan preocupado por la ofensa como la defensa?

"Oye, ¿te importaría hacer una prueba conmigo?"

"¿Una prueba?" Se inclinó hacia delante y parecía ansiosa. "¿Qué tenías en mente? ¿Estás planeando atarme y ver qué tan alto es mi umbral de dolor?"

"Abajo chica," se recostó lejos de ella. "Incluso si es solo para esta misión, es importante que los miembros del grupo sepan lo que los demás pueden hacer. Entonces, ¿podría verte actuar como un cruzado?"

Ella se recostó orgullosamente. "¡Por supuesto, Kazuma! ¡Sería un placer demostrarte mis habilidades!"

El gremio de aventureros no entrenaba personas, esa no era su responsabilidad. Aun así, mantuvieron un pequeño stock de armas de práctica de madera que podían prestar a los miembros del gremio como cortesía. Kazuma tomó prestadas dos espadas de madera y salió detrás del gremio. Cuando mencionó que iba a entrenar con Darkness, algunas personas en la sala del gremio habían comenzado a reírse. Se sorprendió cuando la mayoría de ellos lo siguieron a él y a Darkness afuera. No dijeron nada, solo se quedaron allí como si esperaran que comenzara un espectáculo.

_Bastardos_, pensó. _Probablemente esperan verla golpearme como una mierda. Lo siento, pero no estoy tan indefenso. _Darkness también notó a la pequeña multitud y parecía extrañamente incómoda.

"Está bien, no tengo ninguna habilidad con la espada, así que no te vuelvas loco conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? No necesitas demostrar cuánto mejor eres que yo. Solo quiero tener una idea aproximada de lo que puedes hacer. ¿Entendido? "

Ella asintió. "Entendido."

"Entonces, para empezar, ¿qué tal esto? Déjame atacarte, solo defiéndete, no me pegues. Entonces será tu turno de atacar. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

"En ese caso, por favor espera un momento". Darkness apuñaló su espada de madera en el suelo helado. (Eso en sí mismo era un poco intimidante). Luego comenzó a quitarse la armadura.

"Uh, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Mi armadura es principalmente decorativa para permitir que otros conozcan mi posición. Tengo plena confianza en mis habilidades defensivas incluso sin ella. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar totalmente en mí, Kazuma". Su armadura pronto se apiló a sus pies. Ella estaba parada allí en nada más que un traje negro y una falda larga. Ella extendió los brazos a ambos lados. "¡Por favor atacame! ¡No necesitas detenerte! ¡Golpéame tanto como puedas por el tiempo que quieras!"

"Uh, ¿estás seguro?" Como firme creyente en la igualdad de género, Kazuma no tuvo absolutamente ningún problema con golpear a una niña. Pero solo golpear a uno parecía demasiado. No necesitaba que la gente dijera que era un ladrón de bragas y abusador de mujeres.

"¡Sí!" Ella gritó. "¡No me muestres piedad!"

Kazuma miró por encima del hombro a todos los aventureros que lo observaban. Nadie presentó una queja ni parecía molesto. En realidad, todos parecían aburridos.

"Está bien, está bien, pero no me culpes si rompo algo. ¡Yaaaahhh!" Lanzó un grito de batalla y cargó con la espada de madera sobre su cabeza. Lo trajo directamente a su pecho con toda la fuerza y el impulso que pudo reunir.

¡Grieta!

Podía sentir el impacto correr de nuevo por sus brazos y soltó un gruñido bajo. La espada había dado en el blanco, pero la niña no se había estremecido.

"Más por favor", suspiró con una expresión alegre floreciendo en sus rasgos.

Kazuma obedeció. Él se paró allí y la lamió, golpeándola en el pecho, costillas, brazos, hombros y piernas. Casi en todas partes menos en la cabeza. Darkness se quedó allí, simplemente absorbiéndola sin ninguna reacción, excepto una sonrisa y suspiros de contenido. Después de unos cinco minutos de esto, Kazuma dejó caer su espada y se agachó jadeando con las manos sobre las rodillas.

"Está bien... tu ... defensa ... es ... increíble".

"Gracias."

Se tomó unos minutos para recuperarse, luego se enderezó y sostuvo la espada de práctica en lo que esperaba que fuera una buena posición defensiva.

"Muy bien, es tu turno. Atacas y yo defiendo".

Tan pronto como dijo que podía escuchar a la multitud comenzar a reírse, resoplar y reír.

_Mierda, ambos estamos en el nivel ocho, no tenía idea de que la diferencia entre nosotros era tan grande. Ella me va a matar. Pero no puedo retroceder ahora después de llorar sobre ella. Me encargaré de eso y me curaré después._

Darkness parecía incómoda. "Sabes Kazuma, podríamos parar aquí. Realmente no siento la necesidad de demostrar lo que puedo hacer con una espada".

Sacudió la cabeza. "Te lo agradezco, pero es justo que tengas tu turno. De todos modos, fue idea mía, así que adelante. Pero, ah, trata de no lastimarme, ¿de acuerdo? Me dijiste que hiciera todo, ¿recuerdas?"

Ella asintió sombríamente y arrancó su espada del suelo. "Entendido. ¡Entonces aquí voy!" Ella cargó, sosteniendo la hoja de madera con ambas manos. Incluso para un aficionado como Kazuma, su forma parecía magnífica y no parecía estar conteniéndose en absoluto.

_A la mierda mi vida,_ pensó y apretó los dientes.

"¡Yaaaahhh!" Ella gritó y giró, haciendo silbar el aire.

Su espada lo extrañó cerca de un pie.

Los aventureros de repente se echaron a reír. Darkness permaneció donde estaba, su cara se puso roja.

Kazuma parpadeó. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Yo... no te di".

"Sí, lo sé. ¿Por qué?"

"Ah, ya ves, yo-"

"Darkness, realmente aprecio que no quieras lastimarme, pero realmente quiero saber qué tan buen luchador eres. Está bien si te detienes, pero adelante y aterriza tu ataque, tengo una armadura debajo de mi camisa, y yo conozca la curación básica para que esté bien. Por favor, tómelo en serio

"Entendido", sonaba miserable.

Ella lanzó otro ataque. Luego otro, y otro y otro. Ella lo golpeó media docena de veces y no se conectó ni una vez. Y mientras esto continuaba, la risa de la multitud se hizo más fuerte y su cara se puso más roja.

Después de seis ataques fallidos, Kazuma la miró fijamente. "¿Estás jodiendo conmigo?"

"N... No, aunque tengo plena confianza en mí defensa, siempre me ha faltado algo en la ofensiva".

"¿Falta? ¡Estoy parado frente a ti sin siquiera moverme!"

Ella bajó la cabeza.

"Espera un minuto." Volvió a la sala del gremio.

"¿A dónde vas?"

El la ignoró. Ella y los otros aventureros observaron no tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Un minuto después regresó con una silla de madera. Lo dejó en el suelo frente a Darkness.

"Está bien, tal vez estés preocupado por golpearme. Quiero que golpees esta silla tan fuerte como puedas, que la destruyas. Pagaré para que no haya necesidad de contenerse".

Darkness vaciló.

Desde la multitud la gente gritó.

"Parece una pelea justa".

"¡Tengo diez mil eris en la silla!"

"¡Apuesta estúpida!"

"¡Yaaahhhh!" Darkness gritó y lanzó una serie de feroces ataques, su espada silbando en el aire frío.

La silla permaneció intacta.

La multitud estaba rugiendo, y la cara de Darkness estaba tan roja como un tomate.

Kazuma se estaba preparando para arrancarse el pelo. "¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!"

"¡Este no es el tipo de humillación que me gusta!" Darkness lloró.

Después de que todas las risas se calmaron, Kazuma y Darkness volvieron a hablar.

Kazuma estaba furioso e intentaba controlar su temperamento. Chris le debía muuuucho por esto. "Mira, no quiero ser malo ni nada, pero ¿cómo estás tan inútil?"

Ella jadeó y se abrazó a sí misma. "¡Muy cruel!"

"¡Oye!" Él apuntó con un dedo hacia ella. "¡No te atrevas a disfrutar esto! ¡Estoy haciendo una pregunta seria aquí! Pude matar a un par de sapos gigantes como nivel 1 sin habilidades con armas. ¿Cómo puedes ser una clase de guerrero avanzado y no ser capaz de golpear a un sapo? silla? Quiero decir, ¿cómo es eso físicamente posible?

Ella miró hacia la mesa. "No tengo una explicación. Siempre me he centrado en recibir el castigo. Infligirlo nunca me ha interesado".

"Está bien, entiendes que un niño de cinco años con una espada de juguete sería más peligroso que tú, ¿verdad?"

"¡Kazuma! ¡No tienes piedad!" Estaba jadeando y retorciéndose.

Quería bañarse con una tonelada de jabón. Soltó un largo suspiro. "Escucha, ya le hice una promesa a Chris. Entonces, iré contigo en esta misión de escolta, pero eso es todo. Tan pronto como terminemos, vamos por caminos separados, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido." Ella bajó la cabeza.

Kazuma recibió las instrucciones de ella para saber dónde encontrar el carruaje mañana y se dirigió a casa. Solo esperaba que la misión se desarrollara sin complicaciones.


	9. darkness puede ser protectora

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

"Entonces salió de la cocina con la barbilla _cubierta_ de manchas de cereza. Esto no pasó media hora después de que la madre le dijera que no podía comer ningún postre. ¡La madre estaba furiosa e inmediatamente la azotó justo delante de toda la familia!" La niña levantó un abanico delante de su cara mientras se reía. "El tío trató de detenerlo; nunca permitió que castigaran a su pequeña. Pero estaban en la casa de mi familia, así que mamá se salió con la suya. ¡¿Y creerías que hizo lo mismo al día siguiente?! ¡Nunca lo has hecho! visto a una niña de diez años más obstinada. ¡Por qué crees que casi quería que le pegaran! "La niña se rió un poco más detrás de su abanico.

Kazuma estaba sentada frente a ella en un carro espacioso y mágicamente calentado. La niña se llamaba Cassandra Jonas Hattenburg. Era una mujer noble de diecisiete años que regresaba de Axel a su casa familiar. Estaba vestida con un extravagante vestido rosa y blanco con un sombrero de ala ancha con rosas rosadas. Su cabello era rubio claro y sus ojos de un azul claro, era atractiva, rica, importante y _muy_ consciente de ello. Había pasado todo el viaje en carruaje queriendo cotillear y escuchar historias. Le recordó a Kazuma los tipos de abejas reinas en la escuela que simplemente daban por sentado que todo giraba en torno a ellos. La historia que acababa de contar había sido sobre su prima.

"Estoy seguro de que ese no podría ser el caso", dijo Kazuma con voz divertida. "Quiero decir, ¿qué tipo de chica quiere que te den una palmada?" Desvió la mirada de Cassandra hacia la persona sentada a su lado, que resultó ser la misma prima de la historia. "¿No es así, Lalatina?"

El cabello de la otra chica era de un tono rubio más oscuro y su pecho era al menos dos tamaños más grande. Y en lugar de un vestido, llevaba una armadura con una espada en la cadera. Lalatina Ford Dustiness se retorció en su asiento y se retorcía las manos. "¡Por favor, deja de llamarme así! ¡Te sigo diciendo que mientras estoy de servicio deberías dirigirte a mí por mi nombre de aventurero, Darkness!"

"Awwwww, pero Lalatina te queda mucho mejor", dijo Kazuma con una sonrisa. Se había dado cuenta desde el comienzo del viaje que ser llamado por su verdadero nombre avergonzaba a la niña. Ella era muy extraña. Podía lidiar con hablar de ser atada o molestada sin cuidado, pero llamarla Lalatina y se puso nerviosa.

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Cassandra abanicándose lentamente. "Entiendo por qué tenías que darte un nombre diferente mientras estabas rodeado de plebeyos". Hizo un gesto a Kazuma. "Pero Darkness no te conviene en absoluto, de la misma manera que tu armadura y tu espada no lo hacen".

Kazuma no apreciaba el tono despectivo en su voz o la forma en que lo trataba como un sirviente. Pero Kazuma tuvo que admitir que estaba de acuerdo con su punto. Alguien que ni siquiera pudiera golpear nada con su espada no debería ser un aventurero. Hasta cierto punto que _no_ simpatizan con Darkness. Todos deberían elegir lo que hicieron con sus vidas y seguir su sueño. Pero en cierto punto la realidad solo tendría que establecerse.

En segundo grado conocía a un niño regordete con gafas llamado Hameko cuyo sueño era ser un jugador de béisbol. Cuando los niños elegían bandos para jugar, él siempre era el último elegido y Kazuma no podía recordar que alguna vez recibiera un solo golpe. La última vez que Kazuma escuchó que estaba tomando cursos de ciencias a nivel universitario en la escuela secundaria y en camino de convertirse en ingeniero. Algunas cosas simplemente no estaban destinadas a ser y no tenía sentido luchar contra ellas.

La niña se sentó rígida y apretó los puños con ambas manos. "Soy un fiel seguidor de Eris, y servir como cruzada es mi manera de mostrar devoción a su santa causa. ¡Creo que aquellos con fuerza tienen la obligación y el deber de sacrificarse por el bien mayor! Sería egoísta de mi parte ¡solo consiéntame sin devolver nada a la gente del mundo! "

Cassandra la miró y se cubrió la boca abierta con su abanico.

"Eso suena muy admirable, Lalatina". Kazuma dijo en una voz plana. Su declaración sonaba genuinamente inspiradora... si no supieras algunas cosas sobre ella. "¿Es _realmente_ por eso que quieres ser un crusader?"

Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco y pudo ver un ligero estremecimiento recorrerla. "Yo... Es la razón más importante".

_Pero no el principal,_ pensó.

"No es apropiado para alguien en su posición", dijo Cassandra. "¿No reconsiderarías quedarte con mi familia? ¿Incluso solo por unas cortas vacaciones? Estamos teniendo una reunión y algunos jóvenes de las mejores familias visitarán la finca. Podrías pasar un tiempo con ellos. Quién sabe ¡Quizás finalmente conozcas a alguien de tu agrado y te enamores!"

Lalatina entrecerró los ojos. "Mi padre arregló esto, ¿no? Cuando lleguemos, el carruaje se romperá de repente y no habrá otro disponible por al menos unos días".

Cassandra se rió y se avivó. "Bueno, él no tendría que ir tan lejos si aceptaras asistir a los bailes y a las funciones reales. No puedes jugar al aventurero para siempre, lo sabes. Quiero decir que está bien para alguien como él", dijo ella. Kazuma "Pero eres alguien que importa, Lalatina. No deberías desperdiciar tu vida".

Kazuma podía sentir una vena en la frente que le latía.

"¡No es un desperdicio!" Lalatina declaró. "¡Definitivamente es algo que vale la pena hacer!" De repente se volvió para mirarlo. "Kazuma, ¿por qué te convertiste en aventurero?"

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y se tomó un momento para pensarlo. "Debido a todas las opciones que tenía, me pareció la mejor. Y, para ser sincero, pensé que sería divertido".

"¿Divertido?" Cassandra levantó las cejas. "¿Qué tiene de divertido estar en peligro o caminar por bosques y mazmorras malolientes?" Ella dio un estremecimiento dramático. "Está bien para los plebeyos, supongo, no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas, así que no importa. Pero para una dama noble es diferente".

Esta chica estaba empezando a enojarlo. Kazuma abrió la boca para hacerle saber lo que pensaba de eso, pero Lalatina habló primero.

"¡La vida de todos importa! ¡Nadie es desechable y nadie que vive no afecta ni toca la vida de los demás! ¡Cada persona es importante y vale la pena protegerla!"

Kazuma cerró la boca y no pudo evitar asentir. Cuando no estaba actuando como un pervertido furioso, la chica era realmente genial. Era una lástima que ni siquiera pudiera golpear el costado de un granero.

En este punto, todos en el carruaje notaron que se estaba desacelerando.

"¿Estamos casi allí?" Miró por la ventana y vio que estaban en un camino en medio de un bosque nevado. No vio signos de edificios o asentamientos en ninguna parte. Este era su segundo día en el camino, y todavía era muy tarde.

"No", dijo Cassandra con molestia. "No llegaremos hasta cerca del atardecer". Hizo un movimiento de espanto con la mano. "Ve a ver cuál es el problema".

_Es por eso que los trabajos de servicio al cliente siempre apestan,_ pensó. Kazuma reprimió un suspiro y forzó una sonrisa en sus labios. "Esta bien."

Tan pronto como el carruaje se detuvo por completo, Kazuma abrió una de las puertas y salió. El conductor, un hombre sombrío que apenas había dicho dos palabras durante todo el viaje, frenó y bajó.

"Oy, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Necesitas drenar la comadreja?"

El hombre se detuvo y le dio a Kazuma una mirada triste y desesperada. "Lo siento. Tengo deudas. Esta era la única forma". Luego corrió hacia el bosque nevado.

"¿Eh?" El tipo no se movía como alguien que estaba a punto de regresar. Kazuma comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago.

Fue entonces cuando su habilidad Detectar enemigo le dijo que se acercaban seis enemigos. Tres por delante y tres por detrás.

"¡Oh, joder!"

"¡Cómo te atreves a usar ese tipo de lenguaje frente a dos nobles damas!" Dijo Cassandra.

Darkness inmediatamente saltó del carruaje para unirse a él. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo que acabamos de llevarnos a una emboscada. Vienen seis enemigos, tres de cada dirección".

"¡Oh!" Cassandra se asomó por la puerta del carruaje con una mirada emocionada en su rostro. "¡Voy a ser secuestrado! ¡Qué emocionante! Deben ser Black Tom y sus rufianes. Han estado secuestrando a nobles que viajan de esta manera".

"¡Nunca mencionaste eso!" Gritó Kazuma.

"Está bien", agitó su abanico. "Tratan muy bien a sus prisioneros y siempre son liberados completamente ilesos tan pronto como se paga el rescate. Esto hará una historia emocionante cuando llegue a casa con mi madre".

"Eh, bueno, eso no es tan malo, supongo".

"¡Kazuma!" Darkness dijo con preocupación. "Solo los secuestrados son tratados de esa manera. ¡Los guardias **siempre** son asesinados!"

"Está bien, Lalatina. Solo diles quién eres y ellos también te secuestrarán".

"¿Y yo que?" Exigió Kazuma.

Cassandra parpadeó. "Oh. Bueno, supongo que para ti esto es malo. Sin embargo, trata de cumplir con tu fin con valentía y les contaré sobre ti en las historias".

_¡Voy a darle una palmada a esta perra! _Se prometió a sí mismo. Kazuma miró a su alrededor, evaluando su situación. El enemigo estaría aquí pronto. El bosque era espeso y había un pie de nieve en el suelo. No había absolutamente espacio para el carruaje fuera del camino.

"¡Darkness, tírala sobre tu hombro y sígueme!"

"¡Entendido!" Levantó la mano y agarró a su primo.

"¿Qué?"

Darkness no tuvo problemas para cargarla y perseguir a Kazuma que corría hacia el bosque.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Cassandra se lamentó. "¡Esto no es digno! ¡Y hace frío!"

Ambos la ignoraron.

"Kazuma, no podemos escapar de ellos, estarán a caballo. Tampoco podemos escondernos, estamos dejando huellas en la nieve".

"Yo... lo sé", jadeó. "Pero... tengo... una... idea".

Seis hombres con largas capas negras corrían hacia un pequeño claro en el bosque. Todos iban a caballo. Dos de ellos tenían ballestas y los apuntaban al guerrero rubio que estaba delante de ellos. Estaba en una posición de lucha con su espada frente a ellos con una mirada ansiosa en sus ojos. Detrás de ella había una mujer con un vestido rosa y blanco temblando. Ambos estaban delante de un gran roble. El líder de los bandidos, Black Tom, era un hombre corpulento de al menos doscientas cincuenta libras. Tenía un bigote grueso y llevaba un sombrero negro con un ala ancha.

"Arroja tu espada y podemos hacer esto rápido y limpio", prometió. "Y sé que hay un guardia más. ¿Dónde está él?"

"¡Villano! ¡Soy el crusader Darkness! ¡Sé que no importa cuán b ... brutal y c ... cruel puedas ser, defenderé mi cargo. ... ¡C-Cualquier plan vergonzoso y degradante que tengas para mí, te detendré!"

Black Tom echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. "Estás temblando como una niña de las hojas, tu cara está roja de pánico y puedo verte luchando por respirar".

"... E-Eso puede ser así, b ... pero tengo un ... deber que cumplir".

"¡Oye jefe, es hermosa!" Dijo uno de los hombres con las ballestas. "No necesitamos matarla de inmediato, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí!" Otro hombre dijo. "¡Llevémosla de regreso al campamento y divirtámonos con ella! Tal vez no la matemos en absoluto y simplemente la hagamos nuestra esclava y hagamos lo que queramos con ella".

Darkness de repente emitió un grito que la mayoría de la gente asumió que era de terror, pero sonaba extrañamente erótico.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" Cassandra gritó. "¡Esta es Lalatina Ford Dustiness! Su padre pagará cualquier cantidad para recuperarla de manera segura".

Black Tom abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"Lo es", declaró Darkness. "Pero no tengo intención de permitirte capturarme". Su tono estaba resignado y extrañamente... decepcionado.

"Entonces vales una fortuna", agitó una mano. "Ve a buscarlos. ¿Dónde está el otro guardia? No me gustan los cabos sueltos".

Los otros tres hombres que no sostenían ballestas bajaron de sus caballos y comenzaron a acercarse a las dos mujeres. Cada uno con una espada desenvainada y con aspecto amenazante. Darkness se mantuvo firme mientras Cassandra estaba detrás de ella temblando.

"¡Snipe! ¡Snipe!" De la nada, dos flechas golpearon a los bandidos que aún estaban en sus caballos sosteniendo ballestas. Uno lo atravesó por la garganta, el otro en un ojo. Ambos hombres cayeron de la silla y sus monturas despegaron en pánico. Los cuatro restantes fueron tomados por sorpresa.

"¡Yaaaahhh!" Darkness dejó escapar un grito de batalla espeluznante y atacó a los tres hombres que se acercaban a ella y a su primo. Aunque pudiera ser bella, todavía era una cruzada blindada con una espada en sus manos.

Los tres hombres no tuvieron más remedio que atacarla en serio. Si bien sus ataques no golpearon nada más que el aire, los tres aterrizaron golpes. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecía hacerle daño. Soltó otro grito de batalla y siguió presionando el ataque. ¡Su apariencia era la de un guerrero feroz! Los tres se gritaban el uno al otro en pánico. ¡Sus espadas golpeaban pero no hacían nada!

Un bandido de repente gritó cuando recibió una espada corta que le atravesó la espalda con tanta fuerza que le llegó al pecho. Cuando se derrumbó, el invisible Kazuma no pudo sacarlo. Rápidamente agarró dos de sus cuchillos arrojadizos.

"¡Snipe! ¡Snipe!" Las cuchillas encontraron sus marcas en las gargantas de los hombres y cayeron agarrándose el cuello.

"¡Maldición!" Black Tom, el último sobreviviente lo atacaba desde un caballo que agitaba una espada larga.

Kazuma aún era invisible, pero no podía hacer nada con la nieve a sus pies. No había más remedio que zambullirse antes de abrirse. Aterrizó de frente con un poco de polvo fresco y estaba claramente delineado.

Black Tom se dio la vuelta; Espada lista. "¡Puedo verte!"

No había posibilidad de salir del camino.

"¡Yaaaahhh!" Darkness bajó su hombro y cargó. Ella abordó la montura de Black Tom y lo envió volando.

El hombre poderoso golpeó el suelo y rodó. Volvió a ponerse de pie con la espada en la mano lista para luchar.

"¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe!"

Cuatro cuchillos arrojadizos fueron enterrados hasta las empuñaduras en su cuello, cuenca del ojo derecho, frente y corazón. Dio un "Grrrk". Y caído muerto.

Con la pelea finalmente sobre Kazuma reapareció. Estaba inclinado y jadeando.

"¡Kazuma!" Darkness corrió a su lado. "¿Estás bien?"

Todavía jadeando, él la miró, sonrió y le levantó el pulgar. Al ver esto, Darkness le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bueno, esto es decepcionante", dijo Cassandra. "Tenía muchas ganas de ser secuestrado y las historias que podría contar al respecto. Bueno, supongo que esto también será una buena historia. Si ya terminaron, ¿podemos volver al carruaje ahora? Tengo frío". La niña sonaba bastante impaciente.

"Oye Darkness, ¿qué pasaría si la abofeteara ahora mismo?"

"Como no eres de noble cuna, probablemente serías ejecutado".

"Maldicion", murmuró.

Darkness lo miró. "Sin embargo, podría abofetearla sin repercusiones".

La sonrisa de Kazuma se volvió un poco malvada. "¿Lo harías?"

Ella se quebró los nudillos. "Aunque generalmente no me importa infligir dolor, puedo hacer una excepción".

El carruaje no llegó a la finca de Hattenburg hasta después del atardecer. Darkness estaba en las riendas y Kazuma estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor a su lado. En el techo del carruaje había un cuerpo medio congelado atado junto con todo el equipaje. Black Tom tenía una recompensa por su cabeza y el cuerpo debía recogerlo.

Lady Hattenburg estaba muy consternada al saber que su amada hija casi había sido secuestrada por estos rufianes rudos. Lo que la molestó aún más fue la vista de un enorme moretón morado que cubría el lado derecho de la cara de su hija. Parecía que uno de esos animales le había puesto las manos encima. La experiencia obviamente había sido traumática cuando se apresuró a su habitación y se negó a hablar con nadie al respecto. Por alguna extraña razón, le envió a su prima una mirada furiosa antes de salir corriendo.

Lady Hattenburg le suplicó a su sobrina que se quedara con ellos durante unos días, pero ella insistió en que tenían que volver a Axel para recoger la recompensa e informar el incidente. Lady Hattenburg realmente no podía discutir con ella. Entonces, ella y su pareja tendrían una buena comida y descanso antes de partir temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Darkness les dijo a todos que Kazuma fue quien mató a Black Tom y evitó que Cassandra fuera secuestrada y que la familia pagara un rescate masivo. Kazuma fue tratado como un héroe por toda la familia. (Excepto Cassandra que se quedó en su habitación toda la noche).

A la mañana siguiente, Kazuma y Darkness reciben no solo los cien mil eris para su tarea original, sino otros quinientos mil como agradecimiento por lo que habían hecho.

"La recompensa por Black Tom es de cinco millones de eris", Darkness le informó mientras se iban. "Como fuiste tú quien lo mató, te pertenece a ti".

Kazuma sacudió la cabeza. "Si no fuera por tu ayuda, estaría muerto. Además, un equipo siempre debería dividir las recompensas por igual. No veo ninguna razón por la cual una recompensa sea diferente".

Darkness tosió en su mano. "¿Aún somos un equipo, Kazuma? Pensé que eso había terminado tan pronto como terminamos la misión de escolta".

Él la miró y habló en serio. "Quiero seguir trabajando contigo. No voy a mentir, el hecho de que no puedas golpear nada es un problema. ¡Pero eres valiente, fuerte y un gran tanque!"

"¿Tanque?" Preguntó confundida. "¿Estás diciendo que puedo contener muchos líquidos?"

Se rio entre dientes. "Es una palabra de dónde vengo. Significa alguien que puede absorber el daño y seguir adelante. Cada grupo necesita uno y no puedo imaginar que alguien sea mejor que tú. Si tú eres mi escudo, yo seré tú espada. ¿Qué dices?

Él le tendió una mano. Ella lo abrazó ansiosamente.

"¡Gracias, Kazuma! He estado buscando a alguien que podría ser mi compañero durante mucho tiempo. ¡Estoy seguro de que juntos haremos un buen equipo!"

"Sí, estoy seguro de que lo haremos".

Su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse. "Por supuesto que puedes usarme de la forma que quieras. Por ejemplo, si necesitas que distraiga a nuestros enemigos al tenerme como un objetivo tentador, puedes atarme y dejarme indefenso. Puedes abandonarme como si no valiera nada". ¡Incluso puedes despojarme primero si crees que eso ayudará! "

"Está bien, deja de hacer eso, Lalatina. Me asusta".

"¡No me llames Lalatina! ¡Mi nombre es Darkness!"

Él le sonrió de lado. "Lo que tú digas, Lalatina".


	10. el heroe de todos

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

El viaje de dos días de regreso a Axel transcurrió sin incidentes. Regresaron por la puerta principal aproximadamente una hora antes del atardecer.

Las recompensas no se pagaron en el gremio de aventureros, sino en la casa de la guardia principal de la ciudad. Después de dos días de viaje en la cima de una carreta, el cuerpo de Black Tom ya estaba completamente congelado. Darkness es tan fuerte físicamente como la llevaron a la casa de guardia bajo un brazo. Esto les provocó algunas miradas confusas, antes de que explicaran lo que estaba sucediendo. Kazuma escuchó a algunos de los guardias hablar sobre una incursión realmente grande que había tenido lugar recientemente. No prestó atención, ya que estaba más preocupado por deshacerse del cadáver congelado que llevaban. Eventualmente fueron dirigidos abajo a la morgue de la estación donde se confirmó la identidad del cuerpo, y la recompensa pagó. Kazuma y Darkness se embolsaron cada uno dos millones y medio de eris.

Una vez hecho esto, devolvieron el carruaje y se dirigieron a la sala del gremio. ¡Era hora de celebrar! Resultó que Black Tom había sido un guerrero de nivel cuarenta. Sacarlo le había ganado a Kazuma suficientes puntos de experiencia para saltar hasta el nivel once. También ganó tres puntos de habilidad más. Él ya usó dos de ellos en Fire Arrow y One-Handed Fighting Style. Tan efectivo como fue Snipe, Kazuma pensó que tener un hechizo ofensivo podría ser útil algún día. Lamentablemente, Fireball era un hechizo intermedio y, por lo tanto, no estaba disponible para un Aventurero. Un estilo de lucha con una mano, como su nombre lo indicaba, lo hacía competente usando cualquier arma con una sola mano. No solo espadas y dagas, sino que podía usarlo con cualquier cosa de lo contrario, solo se necesita una mano para manejar; hachas, mazas, palos, etc. Podría haber obtenido el uso de la espada o el uso de dagas, eso le habría dado una bonificación mayor, pero esto le permitiría mejorar con cualquiera y también con cualquier otra cosa que pudiera recoger de repente. Además, siempre podría aprender esas habilidades más tarde si fuera necesario.

Esto lo dejó con un punto de habilidad disponible. Tenía la intención de mantener eso abierto hasta que pudiera hablar con Chris nuevamente para recoger otra habilidad de Ladrón. Entonces, se dirigía a la sala del gremio después de haber matado a un peligroso bandido que había superado treinta niveles más que él, había cobrado un buen sueldo, ganó tres niveles, dos habilidades y había formado una fiesta permanente. Él y Darkness definitivamente se habían ganado una celebración. Kazuma no planeaba jactarse de lo que había logrado. Aunque si alguien preguntara...

A medida que se acercaban, la sala del gremio sonaba bastante estridente con gritos y vítores audibles a media cuadra de distancia. La sala del gremio solía ser ruidosa la mayoría de las noches, pero esta noche parecía que había una verdadera fiesta. Como ya estaba de humor para beber y divertirse, Kazuma estaba ansioso por unirse. Tan pronto como entró, lo primero que vio fue una diosa de cabello azul parada en una mesa tragando una botella de vino mientras la gente se apiñaba. y la animó.

Kazuma se detuvo en seco y la miró boquiabierto. "¿Qué demonios?"

"¿Hay algo mal?" Darkness preguntó.

"Sí, definitivamente, si la gente está animando a ese imbécil, algo tiene que estar mal".

Darkness siguió su mirada. "¿Quién es ella?"

"Su nombre es Aqua".

"¿Aqua? Ella fue tu primera compañera, ¿correcto? ¿Te abandonó por un maestro de la espada llamado Mitsurugi?"

"¿Supongo que Chris te contó sobre eso?"

Darkness asintió con la cabeza.

"Ella debe amar compartir mis puntos altos", murmuró Kazuma. "Sí, bueno, Aqua es una borracha, perezosa, imbécil que realmente cree que es una diosa invencible. Ni siquiera podía lidiar con un sapo gigante sin ser tragada por él. Por lo tanto, no tengo idea de cómo puede ser tan popular". "

Mientras observaba, vio a Mitsurugi deambular con una taza en la mano. Sus pasos eran un poco tambaleantes. Todos los que estaban cerca de él le daban palmadas en la espalda y obviamente lo felicitaban.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Una Megumin acosada entró luchando con una bandeja llena de bebidas. Ella le dio a Kazuma una mirada rápida. "¿Quieres algo? Son bebidas gratis para el resto de la noche, gracias a nuestro héroe". Ella asintió en dirección a Mitsurugi.

"¿Qué hizo él?"

"Oh, no mucho", dijo Megumin con un resoplido. "Acaba de matar a uno de los generales del Rey Demonio, eso es todo". Luego se apresuró a entregar sus bebidas.

Kazuma se quedó allí congelado en su lugar. _¡¿Qué demonios?!_

Se sentó con Darkness para tomar algo de cerveza gratis y escuchó la historia de otros aventureros.

La gente sabía que uno de los generales del Rey Demonio se había mudado a la zona. Parecía que se había establecido en un castillo abandonado cercano. El rey había prometido enviar un destacamento de caballeros de alto nivel para tratar el problema, pero habían pasado semanas y aún no se sabía nada sobre ellos. Entonces Mitsurugi se había encargado de lidiar con las cosas. Había llevado a su grupo al castillo. Aparentemente, Aqua había despejado el camino de los no muertos menores con su magia sagrada y permitió que Mitsurugi luchara contra el general, que aparentemente era un dullahan, y lo destruyó en un duelo uno a uno con su espada mágica.

"Por supuesto que sí", murmuró Kazuma por lo bajo. "Es como una pelea de jefes por cada juego de rol que se haya hecho".

Esto aparentemente había sucedido hace un par de días. Entonces, mientras luchaba por su vida en la nieve contra Black Tom y sus matones, la diosa idiota y su novio idiota literalmente estaban asaltando el castillo. El idiota rubio era ahora el héroe de todos y el imbécil era su apoyo número uno. Nadie podía dejar de hablar de lo increíbles que eran y de los valientes que eran. Hizo que Kazuma quisiera vomitar.

_¿Estás ciego? _Quería gritarles. _Ella es un fraude! ¡Es perezosa, estúpida y sin valor! ¿Dónde está esta increíble sacerdotisa de la que sigues hablando? ¡Seguro como el infierno que nunca la he conocido! ¡Y el chico con el que está es un matón arrogante y una herramienta! ¡Está tan ciego como el resto de ustedes! _Pero todos seguían bebiendo, animando y celebrando.

¡Y lo peor, lo peor de todo, fue escuchar la noticia de que el rey le había otorgado a Mitsurugi trescientos millones de eris! ¡Sesenta veces más de lo que se había ganado sacando a Black Tom! Eso realmente puso todo en perspectiva. Había estado realmente orgulloso de su logro. Había esperado alardear ante la gente al respecto. (Al menos un poco. Si preguntaron. O si de alguna manera se escapó durante la conversación.) Ciertamente, parecía impresionante hace solo una hora. Ahora se había reducido a inconsecuencia.

En este mundo, Black Tom era el equivalente de un líder local de pandillas. Este general era como un terrorista internacional buscado en todos los países. No hubo comparación. Kazuma se sentó allí bebiendo su cerveza y guisando mientras continuaba escuchando los vítores de los dos.

No _estaba_ celoso! ¡No había forma de que pudiera estar celoso! Simplemente no entendía cómo era posible esta situación. ¿Cómo podría la misma persona que fue tragada dos veces por los sapos y siempre estaba llorando y quejándose de repente ser el centro de tanto amor? ¿Y cómo podría su novio perdedor ser el héroe de la historia? Podía escuchar a la gente decir que tal vez él era el indicado. Que tal vez él sería el que pondría fin al reinado de terror del Rey Demonio. No parecía posible ¡No parecía justo!

"Kazuma", Darkness estaba sentada frente a él bebiendo su bebida. "¿Por qué eres tan infeliz? Han pasado muchos años desde que uno de los generales del Rey Demonio probó la derrota. Esto es algo para celebrar". Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco. "En verdad desearía haber estado allí".

"¿Con la esperanza de ayudar a salvar el día o de ser atado y torturado?"

Sus mejillas se oscurecieron y se removió en su asiento. "... A-Aun así, este es un gran logro. Deberías estar feliz por eso".

"Lo siento, no va a suceder. Si esa pérdida de espacio es uno de los salvadores del mundo, eso solo prueba que este mundo está condenado". Se bebió la cerveza y pidió otra.

Lo estaba esperando cuando la multitud alrededor de su mesa separó a cierta mujer de cabello azul tambaleándose a su lado.

"¡Tú! ¡Eres Kazuma! El (hic) encerró quién me arrastró aquí. Oye. Oye. Oye, ¿cómo sigues vivo, eh? Pensé que estarías muerto sin mí allí para salvarte."

Él la miró fijamente. Todos los que miraban estaban divertidos y riendo. "¿Cuándo me salvaste?"

"¡Tú (hic) deberías estar agradecido de eso NEET!" Ella le clavó un dedo en la cara. "Que yo esté aquí es todo culpa tuya. ¡Deberías decir que lo sientes! ¡Quiero oírte decir que lo sientes!"

Él le dirigió una sonrisa salvaje. "Sí, lo siento. Lamento haberte conocido".

Ella asintió borracha y tomó otro trago de la botella de vino que sostenía. "Bien, me alegro de que lo sientas". Luego se alejó tambaleándose.

Kazuma se sentó allí parpadeando. _¿Gané eso o ella?_

Llegó una cerveza fresca y él comenzó a beber. Aproximadamente un minuto después, la multitud que rodeaba su mesa se separó nuevamente. Una figura con armadura de placas azules se acercó a su mesa, balanceándose un poco de lado a lado. Él cerró un puño y se inclinó sobre Kazuma.

"¡Tú! ¡Eres el tipo que trajo a Aqua-sama aquí! ¡Es por ti que ella está sufriendo!"

Kazuma miró más allá de él hacia donde dicho idiota estaba bailando en la parte superior del bar.

"¡Necesitas disculparte por lo que hiciste!"

Kazuma sonrió. _Bueno, funcionó una vez. _"Bien. Lo siento. Lamento haberla conocido".

A pesar de ser un poco inestable, parecía más consciente de las cosas que Aqua. Pareció sorprendido por un segundo. Entonces Kazuma sintió que Mitsurugi lo agarraba del cuello y lo levantaba. "¡Canalla!"

Todos se echaron a reír y vitorearon. Si esto fuera un terreno escolar, estaba seguro de que estarían cantando '¡Lucha! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha!' Nadie estaba interviniendo.

"¡Disculpa por lo que hiciste!"

Kazuma le devolvió la sonrisa. "Ve y vete a la mierda".

Entonces, de repente, Darkness estaba parada allí, luciendo tan seria como una F en una boleta de calificaciones. Agarró la muñeca de Mitsurugi. "Déjalo ir". Ella no gritó, pero esas palabras no fueron una petición.

Kazuma pudo escuchar el crujido del metal y ver el guantelete de acero comenzar a resquebrajarse.

Mitsurugi lo soltó apresuradamente y retiró la mano. Darkness lo liberó y dio un paso adelante para interponerse entre él y Kazuma.

"¿Quién eres? ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Es entre este tipo y yo!"

"Soy el crusader Darkness y el compañero de Kazuma. Cualquier cosa que lo involucre a mí me involucra a mí. Estás siendo muy grosero en este momento y creo que deberías irte".

De la multitud salió un coro de 'oooooohhhs'. Todos estaban viendo el repentino enfrentamiento. Mitsurugi se frotó la muñeca y miró a todos mirando a todos. Kazuma sabía que no había forma de que retrocediera con todos mirando.

"No iré a ningún lado hasta que este cerdo me pida disculpas por lo que le hizo a Aqua-sama".

"Entonces supongo que estarás estableciendo aquí porque eso no está sucediendo".

"Lo escuchaste", dijo Darkness. "No vas a recibir una disculpa".

"Lo escuche." Dio un paso hacia delante.

Darkness se mantuvo firme.

Mitsurugi cambió sus ojos de ella a Kazuma, que estaba de pie detrás de ella. "¿Realmente vas a pararte allí y esconderte detrás de una mujer?"

"Sí." Kazuma tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

"¡Eres un cobarde!"

Y fue entonces cuando Darkness lo golpeó.

No hubo advertencia. Ella solo echó el puño hacia atrás y lo miró de lleno en el centro de la cara. El gran héroe Mitsurugi, asesino del Rey Diablo General Beldia, fue enviado a volar a un metro y medio. Su nariz estaba aplanada y chorreaba sangre. Aterrizó completamente inconsciente.

"Pido disculpas", Darkness le hizo una leve reverencia a su forma postrada. "No creo en cometer violencia contra otros aventureros. Pero hay un límite en cuanto a la grosería que uno puede perdonar".

Hubo un silencio momentáneo mientras todos miraban. La única voz gritó.

"¡Mierda! Darkness logró dar un golpe!?"

Más voces hablaron.

"¿Alguien aposto hoy?"

"¡Mira la tabla de apuestas!"

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo tuve hace dos semanas!"

Desde detrás de la barra, alguien sacó una gran pizarra con fechas y nombres garabateados. Cuando esto sucedió, la cara de Darkness se puso muy roja.

Kazuma no estaba prestando atención cuando algo se le ocurrió. Dejó la taza y agarró la silla de madera en la que había estado sentado hasta que Mitsurugi se metió con él. Lo dejó delante de Darkness.

"Oy, dale a esto".

"¿Qué?" Ella se volvió hacia él confundida.

"Quiero verte golpear esta silla".

Ella comenzó a retorcerse de lado a lado. "Ya veo, quieres humillarme incluso después de que te defendí. Realmente eres salvaje".

Kazuma suspiró. "No. Solo quiero ver si puedes golpear esta silla".

Ella se encogió de hombros y puso una mano en la empuñadura de su espada ancha. "Tendremos que salir; no sería seguro para mí comenzar a balancear mi espada aquí".

Kazuma sacudió la cabeza. "No con una espada. Quiero que la golpees".

"¿Perdóneme?"

"Quiero que golpees esta silla tan fuerte como puedas".

Ella parpadeó. "Perforar objetos inanimados no es el tipo de comportamiento que un crusader adecuado debe realizar en público".

"No es un problema, no eres un crusader adecuado".

Ella jadeó y se abrazó a sí misma. "¡Muy cruel!"

Kazuma se pasó la mano por la cara. "Solo golpea la estúpida silla".

Ella se encogió de hombros y finalmente hizo lo que él le pidió. Ella conectó y aplastó la silla indefensa para encenderla. Tan pronto como vio que Kazuma tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

La gente cerca del bar también lo vio.

"¿Alguien tenía dinero en que ella golpeara una silla?"

"¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!"


	11. funciona?

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

"¡Kazuma! ¡No puedo creer que intentes forzarme esto!" Darkness declarada.

"¿Cuál es el problema? Es por tu propio bien y el bien del equipo también".

"¡Me niego!"

"¡Solo inténtalo! Estoy seguro de que será increíble", se inclinó sonriendo. "¿No quieres ver cómo es?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente. "¡Absolutamente no!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Sería humillante!"

"... ¿Y eso es un problema ahora?"

"¡Este no es el tipo de humillación que me gusta!"

**Algunos días antes**

A la mañana siguiente, Kazuma regresó a la sala del gremio para reunir información. Luna terminó siendo su fuente principal. El gerente de la sala del gremio estaba bien informado sobre casi todo sobre los aventureros. Mientras hablaba con él, también fue lo suficientemente amable como para informarle que, aparte de Mitsurugi y su grupo, nadie estaba enojado con él ni con Darkness. Se había visto a sí mismo que las peleas y las peleas ocurrían algunas veces. El sentido entre los aventureros era que a las personas se les debería permitir resolver sus propias diferencias.

Además, solo ver a Darkness golpear a su nuevo héroe había sido divertido. ¿Quién iba a estar enojado?

Cuando Darkness apareció alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, Kazuma le contó lo que había descubierto.

"¿Un monje?" La reacción de Darkness fue una mirada de confusión y aturdido silencio.

Kazuma explicó. "Así es. Son una subclase de luchadores que se especializan en combate desarmado y no suelen usar armadura. Creo que sería perfecto para ti".

"Sé lo que son los monjes, Kazuma. ¿Por qué sugieres que me convierta en uno?"

Él arqueó una ceja. "¿Estás bromeando? ¿No es obvio que es la clase ideal para ti? Quiero decir, seamos honestos aquí. Como crusader apestas. No necesitas armadura y no vales nada con una espada".

Ella jadeó y se retorció de lado a lado. "Y... Nunca muestras misericordia, ¿verdad?"

"Por favor, para eso", miró a su alrededor y se sintió avergonzado. "Mira, lo digo en serio aquí. No puedes usar una espada ni ninguna otra arma, por lo que puedo decir, pero eres brutalmente fuerte y puedes golpear. Los monjes pueden aprender todo tipo de habilidades de combate desarmadas especializadas y obtén bonos. Y como ya eres un muro, incluso sin armadura, realmente no perderías nada al cambiar de clase. ¡Te quedaría perfectamente! ¿Qué dices? "

"¡Me niego!"

"¿Eh? Mira, no hay penalidad por cambiar tu clase, y todas las habilidades de defensa que ya tienes se transferirán. Quiero decir que serás un monje de nivel uno, pero ¿y qué? Serás duro como un clavo y capaz de aplastar cosas con un golpe". Se rio entre dientes. "Tal vez incluso comenzaré a llamarte Saitama".

"¿Qué es un Saitama?"

"Nada, no te preocupes por eso".

"Kazuma, ¿realmente esperas que vaya con túnicas de monje luchando contra monstruos y enemigos con mis propias manos?"

"Sí. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

"¡Me niego absolutamente!"

Podía sentir una vena comenzar a latir en su frente. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieres hacer algo que tenga tanto sentido?"

Darkness miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Luego bajó la voz. "¿Sabes que soy la hija mayor y heredera de la familia Dustiness?"

El asintió.

"Somos una de las grandes casas nobles de este reino. Como tal, tenemos una cierta reputación que mantener. Aquellos de nosotros que servimos al reino como guerreros se esperan que lo hagamos como caballeros, paladines o crusaders. Aunque prefiero mantenerme mi verdadera identidad oculta todavía soy miembro de mi casa. ¡Ser visto en una pelea pública no con una espada en la mano sino golpeando y pisoteando sería humillante! "

Kazuma se levantó y la miró fijamente. "Déjame aclarar esto", dijo con una voz plana. "Estás bien con la idea de ser atado y torturado. Pero luchar contra monstruos con tus propias manos, ¿eso_ está_ debajo de ti?"

"Si, eso es correcto."

Se golpeó la cara con la mano. _¿Son todas las mujeres en este mundo además de Chris alérgicas al sentido común o algo así?_

Kazuma fue a la tienda de armas para obtener algunas mejoras. Su larga experiencia en juegos de rol le había enseñado que era importante mejorar constantemente su equipo para poder lidiar con enemigos más fuertes.

Para empezar, consiguió algo de cota de malla con un encantamiento menor para evitar que emitiera ruidos mientras se movía. Era más fuerte que la armadura de cuero que tenía ahora. En realidad, Kazuma podría permitirse comprar un equipo completo, pero era demasiado pesado para caminar. Además, dadas sus habilidades, necesitaba mantenerse lo más móvil posible. La cota de malla le costó 250,000 eris.

Había una katana de la vida real disponible en la tienda. Las katanas en este mundo eran raras y el costo era de la friolera de dos millones. Se lo podía permitir, pero era mucho. Lo sometió a un par de columpios de práctica y descubrió que era algo pesado para él. Kazuma también se dio cuenta de que la katana fue diseñada como un arma cortante. Su método preferido de ataque para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era escabullirse por detrás y usar Backstab. La katana era el arma absolutamente equivocada para eso. En cambio, obtuvo una nueva espada corta con encantamientos mágicos que la hicieron cada vez más afilada y más dura que el hierro forjado ordinario. Era una espada de mierda, así que decidió que merecía un mal nombre. Llamó a su nueva espada, 'Excalibur'. Kazuma incluso pagó para que el nombre quedara grabado en la empuñadura del arma. Juró que siempre lo mantendría en todo momento.

Eso le costó 700,000 eris.

Luego se consiguió una nueva daga. Tenía encantamientos similares a su espada que lo convertirían en un arma apuñaladora ideal. Le costó 400,000 eris.

Kazuma también compró una docena de cuchillos arrojadizos más. Su experiencia con los bandidos le había demostrado que eran ideales en combate cuerpo a cuerpo cuando no tenía tiempo ni espacio para agarrar su arco. Mantuvo la mayoría de ellos en su cinturón, pero también consiguió un par de fundas especiales para poder esconder una en cada bota. Todos juntos le costaron 65,000 eris.

Así que mejorar sus cosas terminó costándole 1,415,000 eris, o más de la mitad de su parte de la recompensa por Black Tom. Eso estuvo bien sin embargo. Todavía tenía mucho más dinero a cuenta, y si lo mantenía vivo era la mejor inversión posible.

Mientras se preparaba para dejar algo en una de las gradas le llamó la atención.

**Un par de días después, tiempo presente**

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Kazuma le entregó a Darkness una caja con un gran lazo rojo encima.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"¿No celebras cumpleaños dando regalos a la gente?"

"Lo hacemos", confirmó. "Pero, ah, mi cumpleaños no es por otros cinco meses".

"No podía esperar", dijo con una gran sonrisa. Golpeó la caja en sus manos. "¿No vas a abrirlo?"

Ella lo miró con recelo, pero abrió la caja. Dentro había un par de guanteletes de metal con una barra de acero sólida que cruzaba los nudillos. Atornillados en la barra había cuatro grandes montantes de metal. Los guanteletes tenían una leve aura azulada.

"¿Que son estos?"

"Algo que recogí en la tienda de armas. Son guanteletes de combate mágicos. Están diseñados para enfocar la fuerza contundente de cualquier golpe que entreguen. Incluso pagué para que estuvieran encantados para que se adapten a cualquier tamaño de mano y nunca romper sin importar cuánto daño reciban. Me costaron quinientos mil eris".

"¡¿Gastaste medio millón de eris en esto?!" Darkness dijo con incredulidad.

"Está bien."

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "¡Kazuma, sé lo que estás tratando de hacer aquí! Ya que me niego a convertirme en monje, estás tratando de hacerme sentir obligado a usarlos en combate".

Kazuma la miró con calma. "¿Está funcionando?"

"¡Kazuma! ¡No puedo creer que intentes forzarme esto!" Darkness declarada.

"¿Cuál es el problema? Es por tu propio bien y el bien del equipo también".

"¡Me niego!"

"¡Solo inténtalo! Estoy seguro de que será increíble", se inclinó sonriendo. "¿No quieres ver cómo es?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente. "¡Absolutamente no!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Sería humillante!"

"... ¿Y eso es un problema ahora?"

"¡Este no es el tipo de humillación que me gusta!" Extendió la caja con los guanteletes en ellos.

"Ya veo", dijo con tristeza. "Bueno, si no los quieres, supongo que tendré que respetar tu decisión". Aceptó la caja de vuelta de ella. "Sabes, este fue el primer regalo que compré para alguien desde que vine aquí. Realmente esperaba que estuvieras feliz de recibirlo de mí. Pero está bien, no me importa que estés rechazando mi esfuerzo por mostrarle mi aprecio y amistad. Y no necesita preocuparse de que no pueda devolverlos porque los tenía encantados solo para usted. Así que estoy fuera de quinientos mil eris. Pero esa fue totalmente mi decisión, así que no no necesito sentir ningún tipo de obligación. Quiero decir que solo quería ayudarte a ser el luchador más poderoso y efectivo que puedas ser, y hacer que nuestro equipo sea lo más fuerte posible. Creo que estaba siendo egoísta, me disculpo". Dio un largo suspiro sincero. "Está bien, esta no es la primera vez que una chica me rechaza cuando solo quería mostrarle que me preocupaba por ella y su seguridad".

Darkness permanecía allí con sus labios hacia abajo, luciendo más miserables con cada oración.

"Estás tratando deliberadamente de hacerme sentir culpable por no aceptarlos".

Él le devolvió la mirada. "¿Está funcionando?"

Kazuma y Darkness estaban parados frente al tablero de misiones. Después de la destrucción de Beldia, todos los monstruos menores que se habían escondido habían regresado con hambre de venganza. El tablero estaba lleno de misiones de bajo nivel para exterminar a estos monstruos débiles. Kazuma los estaba mirando tratando de decidir cuál era el mejor para ellos. A su lado, Darkness estaba cambiando su peso de un pie al otro y frotándose las manos. Sobre ellos había un nuevo par de guanteletes encantados.

"El hecho de que los haya aceptado no significa que tenga la intención de convertirme en un luchador. Todavía soy un crusader y mi arma principal es mi espada".

"Lo tengo."

"¡En el mejor de los casos, en el mejor! Serían un arma de último recurso".

"Por supuesto."

"¡Especialmente no comenzaré a usarlos donde la gente pueda ver! ¡Sería humillante!"

Kazuma la miró. "¿Y _odiarías_ eso, verdad?"

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos evitaron los de él. "Hay diferentes tipos de humillación".

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que si estamos peleando en algún lugar sin testigos, los usarás?"

Ella abrió la boca, dudó, la cerró y luego la abrió de nuevo. "Yo... podría, dependiendo de la situación".

"¡Bueno!" Kazuma extendió la mano y derribó uno de los avisos del tablero. "En ese caso, tomemos este trabajo".

Se lo mostró a ella. Fue una búsqueda para eliminar una tribu de duendes que se habían mudado a algunas colinas cercanas. La recompensa fue de 5.000 eris por duende asesinado.

"Esto debería estar lo suficientemente alejado para que no podamos verlo".

Ella suspiró y le dio una mano sin compromiso. "Podría usarlos; no prometo que lo haré".

"Claro", dijo con una sonrisa. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué querrías usar algo que te permita golpear al enemigo y hacer daño? Está bien si solo quieres balancear tu espada golpeando nada más que aire. No me importa si me obligas a hacer todo el trabajo duro en la búsqueda. No es como si alguna vez pensaría que no estás tirando de tu peso y podrías hacer mucho más como mi compañero y miembro del grupo. Nunca lo sostendría contra ti, incluso si eso significara que me estaban poniendo en peligro innecesario sin ninguna razón real".

Ella lo miró fijamente. "¡Kazuma, sé lo que estás tratando de hacer!"

Él le dio una amplia sonrisa. "¿Está funcionando?"


	12. motivacion

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

El gremio les había proporcionado un mapa que designaba dónde estaban los duendes. Era un callejón sin salida rodeado de colinas. Había un solo camino para llegar allí y los dos estaban caminando por él. Darkness parecía un poco sombría.

"Está bien, en realidad no estás enojado con los guanteletes, ¿verdad? Los conseguí para ayudarte a pelear".

Se frotó las manos juntas. "No es eso. Aprecio recibir esto como un regalo de Kazuma. Como socio y miembro del grupo, me alegra que hagas algo así por mí. Aunque todavía no estoy seguro de usarlos".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Eres un tanque increíble, puedes tomar casi cualquier cosa. Definitivamente puedo usar eso. Pero si puedes ser un tanque que pueda luchar y no solo ser un objetivo, bueno, eso es perfecto".

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "... E-Entonces quieres usarme".

"Por supuesto que es en lo que te concentrarías", suspiró. Era sorprendente que ya se hubiera acostumbrado tanto a ella. _Nadie es perfecto, tienes que tomar lo bueno con lo malo._

Ella todavía estaba sonando sus manos. "Todavía no sé si podré hacer lo que me pides. ¿Pararte allí y simplemente _pelear_?" Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Es difícil imaginar algo menos caballeroso que eso".

"¿Qué tal decirle a la gente que disfrutarías de una buena paliza?"

Darkness dio un grito ahogado y se abrazó a sí misma. "C... ¡cruel!"

Kazuma suspiró. Acostumbrarse a esto no significaba que lo disfrutara.

"Sabes, es solo", se mordió el labio. "No soy libre, Kazuma. No de la forma en que tú y la mayoría de los otros aventureros son. Tengo obligaciones. Cosas que se esperan de mí. Ser quien soy significa que nunca puedo ser totalmente libre de ser quien quiero ser. ".

"¿Alguna vez has dormido en un establo y te has levantado mirando un montón de basura de caballo?

Su mandíbula se resbaló. "Ah, no, no puedo decir que sí".

"Parte de ser libre incluye la libertad de morir de hambre o morir en la calle". Kazuma se encogió de hombros. "Nada es perfecto. Antes de venir aquí, pasaba todo el tiempo jugando juegos. No tenía ninguna responsabilidad y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Estoy seguro de que mucha gente hubiera dicho que era una gran vida". "

Darkness lo miró. "¿No fue así?"

"Solo digo que todos tienen problemas. No asumas que alguien que no tiene tus problemas lo tiene perfecto. Probablemente solo significa que tiene problemas que tú no tienes".

Darkness asintió lentamente y con consideración. "¿De dónde eres, Kazuma?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente?"

"Siempre he tenido curiosidad, pero pensé que sería grosero preguntar. Especialmente porque protejo mi propia identidad. Tienes un acento que nunca había escuchado antes; tus actitudes y creencias son muy inusuales, especialmente cuando las mujeres están preocupados, las cosas que preguntas a veces también son sorprendentes, es muy obvio que eres un extranjero. Incluso tu nombre es extraño".

"¿Es más o menos extraño que Megumin?"

Se tocó la barbilla y pensó por un momento. "Más o menos lo mismo diría".

"Uy, eso duele."

"Entonces, ¿de dónde vienes, Kazuma? Me imagino que debe ser una tierra muy distante".

Se rio entre dientes. "Sí, podrías decir eso. Soy de un país llamado Japón. Es muy diferente de aquí".

"¿Y todos creen que los hombres y las mujeres deberían ser tratados por igual?"

"En teoría, sí, en la práctica todavía reciben un trato un poco diferente. Pero es mucho más igualitario que aquí".

"¿Hay muchos monstruos poderosos allí? ¿O magos oscuros a quienes les gusta secuestrar a doncellas inocentes y hacerles cosas indescriptibles? ¿Están todos allí tan salvajes y crueles como tú?" Estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

Se puso ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. "Oh, es mucho peor de lo que podrías imaginar. Si eres demasiado inteligente o demasiado estúpido, si usas algo incorrecto o te gusta la persona equivocada, todos de repente se volverán contra ti y te convertirán en un paria. Personas que creías que tus amigos te traicionarían solo para apaciguar a la multitud. Si no encajas puedes esperar ser despreciado y burlado y tu vida se convierte en un infierno".

"¡¿De Verdad?!" Su cara estaba sonrojada y jadeaba.

El asintió. "Eso ni siquiera es lo peor. Una vez al año tenemos unas vacaciones especiales llamadas Jiraiya Day. Reunimos a todas las mujeres más bellas con grandes pechos y las arrastramos a la plaza de la ciudad. Se desnudan públicamente, se atan y luego azotados por viejos pervertidos mientras las multitudes observan y aplauden. Sus familias reciben asientos en primera fila y se ven obligados a mirar. Y si el abuso físico no fue lo suficientemente malo, ya que están siendo azotados, todos sus secretos más profundos y profundos son gritados por las multitudes para que sean escuchadas. Todas las chicas terminan llorando y pidiendo clemencia mientras cada persona que conocen las mira con disgusto y asco".

Ella estaba temblando y cerró las rodillas juntas. Su respiración era tan irregular que tenía miedo de desmayarse. Darkness echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un grito que sonó como algo sacado directamente de un juego hentai.

Kazuma se detuvo y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. _¿Ella solo ..._

Ella lo miró luchando por recuperar el control de su respiración. "¡Todo tiene sentido ahora! ¡No es de extrañar que seas tan salvaje y cruel! Si ese es el tipo de sociedad de la que vienes, ¡no es sorprendente que no tengas sentido de la misericordia o la decencia!"

"¡Hey! ¡No soy tan malo!"

"¡Kazuma!" Ella lo agarró del brazo y acercó su rostro a una pulgada del suyo. "¡Debes llevarme a tu tierra natal! ¡Este Japón suena como el lugar más bárbaro del mundo! ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

Tenerla tan cerca después de hacer ese tipo de ruido hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Kazuma trató de alejarse pero su agarre era como un vicio. "Uh, Japón está muy, muy lejos de aquí".

"¡No me importa! ¡Con mucho gusto viajaré allí sin importar cuánto tiempo tome!"

"Bueno, llegar allí es algo difícil. No es que podamos tomar un barco o seguir un camino".

"¡Si sobreviviste al viaje, estoy seguro de que yo también puedo hacerlo! ¡Suena demasiado increíble! Quiero ir allí pase lo que pase".

"Bien, podemos ir, te llevaré. Pero solo después de derrotar al Rey Demonio".

"¿Qué?" Ella lo soltó.

Kazuma se alejó un par de pasos de ella. "Sí, no te he dicho esto, pero mi objetivo final es derrotar al Rey Demonio".

Ella lo miró fijamente. "¿Lo es?"

"Así es. Obviamente, ese es un objetivo distante, ahora tengo que preocuparme por ser más fuerte y sobrevivir. Pero mi objetivo final es matar a ese tipo".

Darkness se calmó y le estaba dando una mirada muy seria. "¿De verdad lo dices en serio?"

"Me temo que sí."

"¿Es porque esperas reemplazarlo y conquistar el mundo tú mismo y comenzar un reinado de tiranía salvaje?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quiero salvar a todos de él! Dios, Darkness, ¿qué tipo de hombre crees que soy?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Del tipo que podría mirar al Rey Demonio, la criatura más cruel y malvada que existe, y pensar que podría hacerlo mejor".

Él la miró boquiabierto y se preguntó si debería trabajar en su reputación. ¿Por qué alguien pensaría algo así sobre él? "De todos modos, sé que nunca lo mencioné, pero ese es mi objetivo a largo plazo. ¿Qué piensas?"

"¡Si quieres derrotar al Rey Demonio, lucharé absolutamente a tu lado!" Ella golpeó un puño contra una palma. "¡Desde la antigüedad siempre ha sido el deber de una mujer crusader ser su juguete erótico! ¡No eludiré esta grave responsabilidad sin importar cuánto pueda sufrir por ella!"

_¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? _"Está bien, entonces. Y una vez que esté derrotado, iremos a Japón a celebrar. Incluso te llevaré a Tokyo Disneyland".

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un lugar de libertinaje y pecado donde la gente adora a los ídolos falsos y comete todo tipo de actos autocomplacientes y decadentes en nombre de los viles y pequeños placeres de la carne?"

"Wow, es como si hubieras estado allí. También tienen recuerdos y camisetas".

Después de esta interacción, continuaron por el camino hacia los duendes. A medida que avanzaban, Kazuma se detuvo abruptamente y sostuvo la mano.

"¿Qué es?" Darkness preguntó.

"Siento que un enemigo viene hacia nosotros".

"¿Solo uno?"

"Sí."

"No es un duende entonces. Siempre viajan en grupos. Puede ser un monstruo fuerte". Ella parecía ansiosa.

"Bueno, es un enemigo, así que debemos matarlo sin importar lo que sea. Vanish". Kazuma desapareció. "Llama su atención y lo sacaré".

"Entendido."

Mientras Darkness se encontraba en el medio del camino, Kazuma tomó un lugar un poco alejado que le dio una visión clara del camino más adelante. Sacó su arco y apuntó una flecha. Kazuma sintió que se acercaba. Uno de los inconvenientes de su habilidad Detect Enemy era que no había forma de medir qué tan peligroso podría ser el enemigo. Lo que se avecinaba podría ser un dragón o un duende y su sentido de ello sería exactamente el mismo. Había oído hablar de una habilidad llamada Identify Enemy que te daría información básica como la raza y una estimación del nivel. Era una forma avanzada de Detect Enemy, y debido a que era una habilidad avanzada, no pudo adquirirla.

Kazuma lo vio cuando dobló una curva. Era una especie de monstruo felino más grande que un león. Era todo negro y tenía colmillos saliendo de sus mandíbulas como un tigre con dientes de sable. En el instante en que vio a Darkness, comenzó a correr hacia ella y gruñó. La reacción de Darkness fue un suspiro ansioso.

Kazuma no perdió el tiempo tirando de la cuerda de su arco hacia atrás. "¡Snipe!"

La flecha golpeó al monstruo, pero en su hombro, no en el ojo al que apuntaba. Cuando demandaba a Snipe, normalmente podía golpear exactamente donde quería. ¿Echó de menos porque se movía demasiado rápido? Apretó apresuradamente y retiró otra flecha. "¡Snipe!"

De nuevo golpeó al monstruo, pero no donde quería. La segunda flecha sobresalía por su lado. El monstruo no había disminuido la velocidad ni había dado ninguna señal de que hubiera sentido las flechas. Fue demasiado rápido y no tuvo oportunidad de cargar una tercera flecha antes de que estuviera en Darkness. Saltó sobre ella, hundiendo sus dientes profundamente en su hombro.

O tratando de hacerlo. Hubo un audible 'chomp' pero no sangre y Darkness no dio señales de dolor. Había visto las espadas de los bandidos rebotar en ella y sabía intelectualmente que probablemente estaría bien. Pero cuando Kazuma vio a un monstruo tratando de devorarla, los recuerdos regresaron.

"¡Darkness!" Arrojó su arco a un lado y sacó Excalibur. Él activó su habilidad Backstab y corrió hacia ella.

Kazuma saltó y apuñaló con todas sus fuerzas en el costado del monstruo. La punta de la cuchilla mágica atraviesa su piel y chupa unas seis pulgadas. ¡El monstruo soltó Darkness y soltó un rugido cuajado de sangre! Se retorció y giró. Una de sus garras lo atrapó y lo tiraron al suelo antes de que pudiera darle un golpe mortal. La espada permaneció plantada en el costado de la bestia. Kazuma golpeó el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para perder su concentración y reaparecer. Levantó la vista hacia las fauces abiertas que se acercaban a él.

"¡Kazuma!"

Darkness se movió en un instante. Corrió hacia adelante y golpeó al gato grande justo en el costado de su cabeza. Hubo un chasquido fuerte, y Kazuma vio que su cabeza giraba. El monstruo tropezó y se cayó.

Kazuma se puso de pie agarrando su daga cuando Darkness se interpuso entre él y la bestia. Esperaron un par de latidos, pero no se movió. Solo para asegurarse, Kazuma tomó su daga y le abrió la garganta.

"¿Estás bien, Kazuma?"

"Estoy bien, gracias a ti. ¿Estás bien? Esa cosa trató de darte un gran mordisco".

Ella le sonrió. "Se necesitaría más que eso para que un asesino de novatos me lastime".

"¿Así se llama esta cosa?" gruñó y liberó su espada.

Ella asintió. "Son depredadores de alta gama a quienes les gusta cazar aventureros de bajo nivel. Por lo general, crían monstruos débiles como duendes o kobolds para usar como cebo".

"¿Entonces los duendes traídos aquí por esto solo para atraer a un equipo?"

"Probablemente."

Él le sonrió. "Lástima para él, tiene un equipo tan malo, ¿eh?"

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miró sus guantes. "Sabes, Kazuma. Quizás usarlos no sea tan malo".

Continuaron y aniquilaron un total de treinta duendes. Con Kazuma disparando mientras Darkness permanecía allí completamente invulnerable, apenas calificaba como una pelea. Cuando regresaron al gremio e informaron que habían eliminado al asesino novato, recibieron una recompensa especial de 100,000 eris por ello junto con los 150,000 ganados por los duendes.

Los duendes no valían mucho XP, por lo que Kazuma no ganó ningún nivel. Sin embargo, Darkness ganó dos y ahora estaba en el nivel diez. Ella también ganó dos nuevos puntos de habilidad. Kazuma sugirió que los aplicara en combate mano a mano, agarre, puñetazo o incluso esgrima. Cuando ella usó ambos para adquirir Greater Parry, él estaba un poco molesto, pero no realmente sorprendido.


	13. Wiz

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

"Entonces, este es el lugar ¿eh?" Dijo Kazuma.

"Así es", respondió Darkness. "Si existe, estoy seguro de que tendrán lo que estás buscando. Aunque tu solicitud es un poco extraña".

"¿Lo es? Parece tener mucho sentido para mí".

Kazuma abrió la puerta de la tienda y sonó una campanilla. Era un lugar muy ordenado y ordenado. Los estantes estaban llenos de botellas, frascos y otros artículos. Había una pizca de incienso en el aire que le recordó a Kazuma las naranjas.

"¡Bienvenido a mi tienda, clientes honrados!" El propietario salió. Era una chica muy bonita con cabello largo y castaño y enormes tetas. Kazuma pensó que estaba vestida con una especie de vestido morado, pero no estaba seguro ya que le costaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su enorme pecho. "Mi nombre es Wiz. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"..."

"Ah, señor? Uhm, ¿puedo ayudarlo? Ah, señor?"

Las mejillas de Darkness se sonrojaron. "Kazuma, la estás mirando como un lobo hambriento mira a un conejo acorralado. Por favor, no seas tan grosero. Si tienes que mirar los senos de la mujer tan descaradamente, entonces hazlo conmigo. Prometo soportarlo. "

"¿Q... qué ... qué?" El pobre dueño miraba de uno a otro.

Kazuma se sacudió de su aturdimiento. "Lo siento. Eres una mujer muy hermosa. ¿Te vistes así solo para llamar la atención?"

"¿Q... qué?"

"Qué bestia," Darkness suspiró felizmente.

"Uhm lo siento, me distraje un poco" Kazuma se rió entre dientes y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Mi nombre es Kazuma y este es mi compañero Darkness. Somos un equipo de aventureros. Nos preguntamos si podrías tener algunos elementos que podamos usar".

"¡Oh, por supuesto!" Wiz respondió y juntó las manos. "¡Nos especializamos en muchos artículos que son muy útiles en una misión! Mira a tu alrededor y no dudes en preguntarme cualquier cosa".

Kazuma volvió a mirar su pecho, abrió la boca, pero pensó mejor en lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Gracias."

Se acercó a un estante lleno de botellas de colores brillantes llenas de líquidos. Cogió uno azul para examinarlo más de cerca.

"¡Ten cuidado con eso!" Wiz corrió a su lado. "¡Ese explota si lo abres!"

Kazuma apresuradamente y con cuidado lo puso de nuevo en el estante. "¿Por qué alguien compraría algo como esto?"

Wiz parecía avergonzado. "Ah, bueno, en realidad aún no he vendido nada. Pero sé que hay un mercado para eso".

"Uh huh", señaló la botella al lado. "¿Qué pasa con este?"

"Oh, eso explota si lo sacudes demasiado fuerte".

Kazuma se aseguró de no tocarlo. "¿Y éste?"

"Eso explota si hace demasiado calor".

"¿Éste?"

"Eso explotará si hace demasiado frío".

Dio un par de pasos cuidadosos hacia atrás del estante y miró a la mujer. "¿Es esta una tienda de magia o una fábrica de bombas? ¿Explota todo lo que vendes aquí?"

"¡No, por supuesto que no! Ese es solo el estante donde guardo todos los objetos explosivos".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no tienes una señal de advertencia al lado? Mejor aún, ¿por qué no las guardas detrás del mostrador en caso de que alguien realmente las pida?"

"Ah, bueno..." parecía avergonzada y estaba jugando con sus manos.

_Otra linda chica alérgica al sentido común_, pensó.

"¿Qué es esto?" Darkness sostenía un pequeño frasco con la imagen de un monstruo gruñendo.

"¡Oh! Es un artículo muy útil que atraerá a todos los monstruos en un área y hará que ataquen al portador".

"¡¿Qué tipo de idiota querría algo así?!" Exigió Kazuma.

"¿Eso incluye monstruos poderosos y peligrosos?" Darkness preguntó.

"Sí, lo hace".

"¡Tomaré tres!"

"Por supuesto," murmuró Kazuma. "¡Oy! ¡Darkness! ¡Sin usar eso a menos que yo lo diga! ¿Entendido?"

Ella asintió de inmediato. "Entendido."

Desde que se unió, Kazuma notó que era sorprendentemente obediente. Casi siempre hacía lo que él decía de inmediato y sin dudas. Como compañera, ella era exactamente lo opuesto al idiota perezoso. _Por otra parte_, pensó. _Dado su gusto, solo tiene sentido que sea bastante sumisa. _De repente se le ocurrió una idea. _¡Espere! ¿Eso significa que ella me ve como su 'maestro'? _Ahora que tenía algunas implicaciones interesantes. Sacudió la cabeza. No estaba listo para seguir ese camino en particular. Todavía.

Kazuma se acercó a otro estante y vio un frasco con la imagen de un monstruo llorando.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Explota si respiras?"

"Ah, eso hará que cualquier monstruo en el área te evite".

"¡Tomaré una docena!"

"¡Maravilloso!"

Darkness lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Kazuma, somos aventureros. ¿Por qué querríamos mantener a los monstruos alejados?"

"Me gustaría poder dormir por la noche si estamos acampados. También podría ser útil si estamos en un lugar peligroso".

Darkness continuó frunciendo el ceño pero no discutió. A Kazuma le hubiera gustado creer que vio la lógica obvia en lo que estaba diciendo. Pero él sospechaba que era sumisa. _¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que se quite la armadura y haga cien saltos?_

"¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?" Wiz preguntó mientras alegremente juntaba frascos en el mostrador.

"Sí, en realidad la razón por la que vine aquí fue para preguntar si alguna vez habías oído hablar de la gasolina".

Wiz parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza. "¿Gas-o-line? Lo siento mucho, no estoy familiarizado con eso".

"Es un líquido transparente hecho de aceite negro. Se quema y también puede explotar".

"Suena muy peligroso. ¿Por qué guardaría algo así en mi tienda?"

Kazuma miró por encima del hombro al estante lleno de explosivos sin marcar. "Mira, tienes petróleo en este mundo, ¿verdad? ¿Petróleo? ¿Aceite negro que sale de la tierra?"

Wiz asintió con la cabeza. "Lo hacemos. Pero lo siento mucho, nunca he oído hablar de este material de gasolina".

Kazuma frunció el ceño. No era como si supiera algo sobre ciencia o química. Sabía que la gasolina provenía del petróleo, pero ese era el límite de su conocimiento. Probablemente requirió algún tipo de proceso complejo que aún no se había inventado. Este mundo tenía tecnología de nivel medieval después de todo. Podrían usar la magia para hacer algo que combinara con la tecnología moderna; como decir vuelo o comunicaciones de larga distancia. Pero no se podía esperar que tuvieran cosas que existían en el mundo moderno.

"Está bien, entonces no tienes gasolina, pero tienes petróleo. Eso podría ser útil. Entonces, ¿para qué utilizas el petróleo en este mundo?"

Wiz inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Este mundo?"

"Eso es algo que dice a veces", dijo Darkness. "Viene de una tierra muy bárbara con costumbres horribles pero maravillosas. Estoy seguro de que es un dicho común allí".

"Ah, bueno, el aceite negro se usa principalmente para hacer antorchas o aceite para lámparas, ya sabes queroseno".

"¡Espera! ¿Tienes queroseno en este mundo?"

Ella parpadeó. "Ah, sí."

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando te pregunté sobre la gasolina?"

Wiz se quedó allí, confundido. "Ah, ¿por qué lo haría?"

"Ella tiene un punto, Kazuma". La Darkness dijo. "Todo el mundo sabe qué es el queroseno. Si quisieras aceite para lámparas, deberías haberlo pedido".

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara. Era molesto tropezar con lo que era y no era de conocimiento común aquí. "No importa. Quiero comprar queroseno. ¿Tienes alguno?"

"¡Ciertamente! Si estás interesado, también tengo un par de lindas lámparas a la venta. Una está hecha de latón y-"

"No los quiero en lámparas". Cogió las vasijas de barro con la poción repelente de monstruos. Era aproximadamente del tamaño de una lata de café y tenía un tornillo en la parte superior, por lo que no salió líquido hasta que lo abrió. "Viértelo en frascos como este y tomaré una docena".

"¿Pero dónde pondrás la mecha?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No voy a usarlo como lámpara. Voy a tirar estas cosas a los enemigos y luego encenderlas con Flecha de llamas".

"Ah, ya veo, esa es una... idea interesante". Wiz dijo mirando y sonando incierto. "Nunca he oído hablar de alguien que use aceite para lámparas de esa manera".

"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?"

"¿No sería más efectivo usar el hechizo Bola de fuego?"

"Sí, estoy seguro de que sí. El problema es que soy un Aventurero, no un Mago. Así que aprender un hechizo avanzado como Bola de Fuego no es una opción. Pero si puedo cubrir un enemigo con queroseno y encenderlo con Flecha de Fuego Puedo obtener el mismo efecto".

"Ya veo", Wiz le dedicó una amplia y hermosa sonrisa. "Eso es realmente muy inteligente. Tengo algunos frascos vacíos. Déjame hacerlos por ti. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

"¿Alguna vez le has dado a los clientes almohadas de regazo?

"¿Q... qué?" Su cara se sonrojó. Pensó que era por vergüenza honesta en lugar de puro masoquismo como un cierto cruzado.

"Tan descarado", suspiró Darkness.

XXX

Cargados con frascos llenos de atractor de monstruos, repelentes de monstruos y queroseno, los dos se dirigieron hacia atrás.

"¿Kazuma?"

"Sí, soy Kazuma".

"¿Tuviste una sensación extraña del dueño de esa tienda?"

"¿Quieres decir que está un poco loca? Claro que sí. Pero me estoy acostumbrando cada vez más".

"No, no, quiero decir, ¿tienes la sensación de que había algo... antinatural en ella?"

"¿Eh?" Miró a Darkness.

"Quiero decir, bueno, tuve la extraña sensación de que ella no era lo que parecía ser. Que de alguna manera era una abominación de no muertos. Una criatura impura que no debería caminar entre los vivos".

Kazuma se detuvo y también su compañero. "¿No muertos? ¿En serio? ¿Crees que Wiz es un no muerto?"

La oscuridad se frotó la barbilla. "No estoy seguro, pero fue un sentimiento".

Kazuma suspiró. "¿Eres un idiota? ¡Ella se sacudió, Darkness! ¡Los muertos vivientes no se agitan! Realmente eres un imbécil a veces".

La oscuridad dejó que un estremecimiento la recorriera. "L... Lo siento, supongo que estaba equivocado".

Él asintió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. "Si Wiz es un no muerto, entonces soy un sádico al que le gusta atar a las mujeres".

La oscuridad jadeó. "¡¿En serio?! ¡Lo sabía!"

Kazuma la ignoró y siguió caminando.


	14. un dia en la vida

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

Habían pasado unas ocho semanas.

El invierno había terminado y los días se estaban volviendo más cálidos y largos. El mundo a su alrededor estaba floreciendo y volviéndose verde. Kazuma y Darkness no ha perdido el tiempo. Asumieron muchas misiones, y cada una de ellas se completó con éxito sin lesiones significativas. Habían acumulado un montón de XP y efectivo, eliminando monstruos de bajo nivel. El patrón siempre era el mismo, Darkness sería el objetivo y los sacaría para atacarla. Kazuma desaparecería en algún lugar cercano y comenzaría a dispararles. Si el monstruo era especialmente fuerte o tenía una piel muy gruesa, los sacaría usando Puñalada por la espalda o Darkness les hundiría la cabeza. (Darkness en realidad no luchó tanto como debería. Ella prefería quedarse allí y ser mutilada. Por lo general, solo se pone seria si Kazuma entra en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.)

Durante un tiempo, Kazuma había estado un poco preocupado por poner a Darkness en peligro de esta manera. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ella era casi indestructible. Incluso en esas raras ocasiones en que su armadura estaba dañada, no tendría un rasguño. Después de las misiones, a menudo se quejaba de la falta de sufrimiento, incluso cuando los enemigos la inundaban. Kazuma ahora tenía plena fe en que su compañero podría sobrevivir al ser golpeado por un asteroide.

Como era él quien hizo la mayoría de los asesinatos, ahora tenía el nivel veinte. Había aprendido freeze, Esgrima, Lucha a dos manos y Visión lejana. Todavía tenía cinco puntos que mantenía disponibles hasta que pudiera volver a encontrarse con Chris. Realmente confiaba en ella y quería hablar con ella sobre las habilidades de ladrón. Darkness era solo el nivel catorce. Sus puntos de habilidad habían sido utilizados para adquirir Parry Supremo. Trató de convencerla de ponerlos en una habilidad ofensiva. Incluso la esgrima habría estado bien, aunque él habría sugerido ya sea el Stinger o el Combate desarmado. Sin embargo, Darkness insistió en que su deber como cruzada era defender a los demás y para hacerlo necesitaba ser lo más dura posible. Podía apreciar su fuerza defensiva mejor que nadie, ¡pero maldita sea, había límites! El concepto de minimo máximo no existía en este mundo.

Aun así, nadie en el gremio vio a Darkness como una broma. Con todas sus misiones exitosas y todas sus muertes, tanto él como su compañero estaban obteniendo una reputación feroz. Su grupo fue visto como uno de los más fuertes que operan fuera de Axel. Kazuma incluso había tenido algunas personas de bajo nivel que se le acercaban para unirse. Kazuma siempre los apagaba. Siempre estaban en un solo dígito y no podían contribuir mucho. Sin embargo, después de toda la mierda que había hecho, no había manera en el infierno de que dejara que un novato se subiera a las colas de su abrigo y el de Darkness.

Si bien extrañaba a Chris y deseaba que ella pasara por la sala del gremio en algún momento, él se alegró de que la idiota de pelo azul y su herramienta nunca estuvieran allí. Al parecer, viajaban por todo el reino luchando contra dragones y otros monstruos poderosos. La gente realmente comenzaba a decir que Mitsurugi podría ser el 'héroe'. Que él podría matar al Rey Demonio y salvar al mundo. También hubo rumores de una bella y sabia archi-sacerdotisa que viajó con él con poderes curativos y de giro casi divinos. Kazuma solo podía suponer que Aqua había sido abandonada y reemplazada, ya que no había absolutamente ninguna manera de que estos rumores pudieran describir al perezoso, llorón, imbécil de cabello azul.

Cada vez que escuchaba rumores sobre su herramienta, siempre se sentía molesto y molesto. Simplemente no tenía sentido para él cómo podían ser tan exitosos y admirados cuando eran personas tan podridas. En general, sin embargo, a Kazuma realmente le gustaba su vida. Tenía mucho dinero, vivía en una cómoda cabaña, tenía muchos amigos dentro del gremio y se llevaba muy bien con Darkness. Lo mejor de todo es que realmente amaba ser un aventurero. ¡Fue divertido! Salir, enfrentar el peligro, ganar tesoros, ser el héroe, realmente era todo lo que había jugado para probar y sentir.

Hoy no fue diferente de la mayoría. Él y Darkness estaban en una búsqueda. Un lago cerca de Axel se había contaminado y lleno de caimanes. Con el calentamiento del clima, se estaban volviendo más activos. El gremio estaba ofreciendo 20,000 eris por asesinato. Los dos fueron al lago y esperaron en una colina cercana donde Kazuma tendría una línea de visión clara.

El problema fue que no apareció nada.

Perdieron la mayor parte de la mañana, pero ningún cocodrilo salió del lago. "Bueno, esto apesta", Kazuma estaba distraído volteando una de sus dagas en el aire y atrapándola. "Odio a los monstruos perezosos que ni siquiera saldrán a matar. Un poco grosero si lo piensas".

"Kazuma".

"Sí, soy Kazuma".

"¡Tengo una idea!" Darkness metió la mano en su mochila y sacó una jarra de arcilla con un monstruo enojado. "Nunca me dejaste usar esto, pero ¿no crees que ahora sería un buen momento para intentarlo?"

No le sorprendió verla emocionada ante la idea de ser atacado por una horda de caimanes. "¿Eso serviría de algo? Están bajo el agua. No es que puedan olerlo incluso si lo pones".

"Si eso es cierto, entonces no hay nada que perder al intentar que esté allí".

Kazuma lo pensó y realmente no pudo disputar su lógica. Le preocupaba cuando las cosas que Darkness decía tenían sentido. Miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una pequeña colina a unos cien metros del lago salobre y viscoso. La tierra era bastante árida. No había forma de que hubiera otros monstruos escondiéndose cerca, y su posición estratégica le permitía ver un par de millas en todas las direcciones. Y solo estar parado no estaba logrando nada. No quería regresar al anochecer sin haber logrado nada, solo para regresar aquí y hacerlo todo de nuevo mañana.

Él suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "Bien, pero no te excedas. Usa solo un poco, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Entendido!" Rápidamente se desenroscó la parte superior y luego se echó algo en la cara. El líquido era como agua grisácea y no manchaba. Pero en el segundo en que se abrió el frasco apestaba a carne podrida y huevos. Fue asqueroso!

Kazuma se cubrió la nariz y le gritó. "¡Oy! ¡Dije que uses un poco!"

"Lo hice. Fue solo un chapuzón".

"¡Quise decir una o dos gotas! No lo hiciste-" interrumpió Kazuma cuando su habilidad de Detectar Enemigo de repente se volvió loca. Recogió una treintena de enemigos en el lago y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos. "¡Oh mierda!"

"¿Estás enojado significa que está funcionando? Lo hace, ¿no?"

"¡Hay como treinta de ellos viniendo! ¡No te veas tan feliz! Vanish". Kazuma agarró su arco y apuntó una flecha.

¡Los caimanes eran enormes! Tenían que medir entre diez y veinte pies de largo. Nadaron fuera del agua y treparon a tierra firme. Todos se dirigieron directamente a la cima de la colina donde estaban él y Darnkness. Todos habían estado en el lago donde no podían haber olido la mezcla rancia. Tenía que haber algún tipo de elemento mágico que afectara a todos los monstruos en un rango dado, incluso si no podían olerlo físicamente. En cualquier caso, Kazuma no tuvo tiempo que perder.

"¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe!"

Afortunadamente, los caimanes no fueron rápidos. Se movieron a lo que era un ritmo rápido para caminar. Además, los que estaban delante se estaban interponiendo en el camino de los de atrás. Así que Kazuma tuvo tiempo de sobra para dispararles antes de que pudieran cubrir la distancia a la cima de la colina.

Pero había un problema.

Sus pieles eran gruesas y sus flechas rebotaban. Los únicos puntos débiles eran los ojos. Cuando golpeaba a uno, el monstruo se convulsionaba y caía. Al usar Snipe, su suerte lo convirtió efectivamente en un tirador, pero ni siquiera él podía golpear un ojo a esa distancia en cada disparo. Sin embargo, cuando se le acabaron las flechas, había recibido diez, y estaban a medio camino con cincuenta yardas más por recorrer. Mientras intentaba desesperadamente matar a los cocodrilos con su arco, Darkness los estaba llamando.

"¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Ven a las bestias, intenta y haz lo que quieras conmigo! ¡Me resistiré sin importar los horrores que intentes infligir! ¡No tengo miedo en lo más mínimo!"

"¡Deja de alentar a los caimanes!" Kazuma arrojó su arco y ahora el carcaj vacío a un lado y rápidamente abrió su mochila. Sacó cinco tarros de arcilla marcados con llamas. Tendría que volver a la tienda de Wiz para obtener más. Había usado mucho este truco.

"¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe!" Su habilidad funcionaba tanto en frascos como en lanzar cuchillos. Golpeó cinco cocodrilos diferentes que se extendieron. Vio el contenido del frasco salpicar no solo sobre ellos sino también sobre sus vecinos. Perfecto. "Flame Arrow! Flame Arrow! Flame Arrow!"

Tres veces una bola de fuego del tamaño de una canica se materializó en la suya y luego salió disparada para dar en un blanco diferente. Cada vez que golpeó, no solo el cocodrilo golpeó, sino que los que también habían sido salpicados con queroseno estallaron en llamas. Los incendios se encendieron y se extendieron, ardiendo. Quince de la multitud se retorcieron sobre tratar de apagar las llamas de alguna manera antes de rendirse y arder hasta morir. Quedaban cinco para seguir subiendo la colina. A pesar de ver a todos sus compañeros asesinados, estos últimos cinco nunca dudaron. Estaban completamente enfocados en alcanzar la Darkness y la fuente del hedor.

Kazuma agarró sus cuchillos arrojadizos. Tenía mucha experiencia con su habilidad y sabía que cuanto más se acercaba a un objetivo y más lento se movía, más mortal se volvía. Se paró frente a la Darkness sin miedo. "¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe!"

Tenía todas y cada una en el ojo. Con eso se acabó. Kazuma podía respirar de nuevo, lo que lamentaba, ya que podía notar el hedor más claramente ahora que ya no estaba luchando por su vida. Reapareció y se volvió hacia su compañero. Finalmente detuvo sus gritos locos y miró a todos los cocodrilos muertos y carbonizados.

"¿Se acabó? Ninguno de ellos me alcanzó. Qué decepcionante".

Kazuma rápidamente se acercó y la golpeó en la parte superior de la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo. "¡Báñate, apestas por todos los cielos!"

Al escucharlo decir que ella jadeó y se abrazó a sí misma.

Regresaron al gremio y dividieron 600,000 eris. Con los cocodrilos ahora desaparecidos, el gremio haría un esfuerzo aún mayor para encontrar a alguien para purificar el lago. Sin embargo, esa no era la preocupación de Kazuma. Habiendo obtenido su recompensa, los dos se sentaron a disfrutar de una buena comida de carne de cocodrilo frita. Sabía un poco a sapo. Mientras comían, tuvieron una conversación.

"Necesitamos luchar contra monstruos más fuertes".

"No", respondió Kazuma de inmediato. Esta no fue una nueva discusión entre siempre quiso luchar contra monstruos más peligrosos. Cuanto más increíblemente poderoso, mejor. "Todavía no somos tan fuertes. He visto lo que sucede cuando una equipo se enfrenta a algo que es demasiado para ellos".

"¡Pero los monstruos con los que luchamos ahora ni siquiera son un desafío! La misión de hoy apenas fue emocionante".

Él entrecerró los ojos. "¿Necesito darte una bofetada aquí mismo, en medio de la sala de la alianza?"

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. "... ¿P-Por qué siempre eres tan salvaje cuando hablamos de esto?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "La estupidez saca lo peor de mí".

Ella dio un grito ahogado antes de establecerse para continuar. " ...S- Somos una equipo fuerte ahora. He escuchado a algunas personas quejarse de que estamos quitando trabajos a los equipos más débiles que los necesitan".

Kazuma frunció el ceño. "Sí, he estado escuchando un poco de eso también. Nada serio, pero un par de personas que hacen bromas sobre nosotros para cazar duendes porque estamos aburridos. Luna había insinuado que el gremio quiere que nos ocupemos de nosotros los trabajos más difíciles ".

Darkness asintió ansiosamente. "Solo tiene sentido que las partes más fuertes se enfrenten a problemas que están más cerca de su nivel. No deberían perder el tiempo con monstruos que no representan ninguna amenaza".

Sintió la necesidad de golpearla de nuevo. "¿Crees que treinta caimanes no son gran cosa?"

"Kazuma, mataste a los treinta y obtuviste toda la experiencia para ellos. ¿Ganaste un nivel?"

Él parpadeó. Con toda la emoción se había olvidado de eso. "No, no lo hice".

"¿Aproximadamente a qué distancia estás del nivel veintiuno?"

Tuvo que sacar su tarjeta para verificar. "Hmmm, estoy a solo un tercio del camino".

"Cuanto más alto sea tu nivel, más xp se requiere para progresar. Si seguimos enfocándonos en enemigos débiles, te tomará más y más tiempo avanzar. ¿Realmente quieres seguir en misiones sin obtener nada de ellos?"

Kazuma se recostó y lo pensó. Se había asustado al ser repentinamente atacado por treinta caimanes. Ciertamente le había parecido peligroso en ese momento. Pero mirándolo en retrospectiva, se ocupó de todos ellos sin que ninguno se acercara lo suficiente como para romperle la boca. Si las cosas hubieran empeorado de alguna manera, podrían haberse escapado fácilmente. En retrospectiva, ¿había sido realmente fácil?

En un juego de rol, lo divertido era explorar constantemente nuevas áreas y enfrentarse a enemigos más fuertes mientras cosechaba mayores recompensas. ¿Realmente necesitaban seguir moliendo duendes y esqueletos? La única vez que se había enfrentado a un monstruo realmente poderoso había sido el peor día de su vida. Naturalmente, solo quería atenerse a misiones seguras de bajo nivel, eso era solo sentido común cuando era la vida real y un error podría acabar con usted. Cuando Darkness intentó argumentar para luchar contra monstruos más peligrosos, fue fácil ignorar sus demandas como los desvaríos de un masoquista loco. ¿Pero quizás ella tenía un punto? Luna parecía relativamente cuerdo y estaba sugiriendo lo mismo. ¿Se suponía que él y Darkness rally solo molerían monstruos de bajo nivel para siempre?

"¿Kazuma?"

"Sí, soy Kazuma".

"No has dicho nada en mucho tiempo. ¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Hmmm, bueno, supongo que al menos podemos considerar algo un poco más desafiante".

"¡Maravilloso! Hay un dragón negro que exige sacrificios de doncellas inocentes. Entraré como un sacrificio y lo distraeré. Luego, cuando comience a masticarme, puedes precipitarte y-"

Bam!

Ella hizo una mueca cuando él la golpeó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Terminaron su comida y fueron a la pizarra para ver qué había disponible.

Hubo una búsqueda para matar a un manticore y un grifo que luchaban entre sí. Había otro para exterminar a una manada de lobos terribles que estaban poniendo en peligro las granjas cercanas. Había un cíclope viviendo en una cueva que estaba emboscando a los viajeros. Kazuma estaba mirando todo esto y considerándolos cuando Darkness arrebató un aviso del tablero.

"¡Aquí! ¡Esto sería perfecto para nosotros!"

"Si se trata de un dragón, te juro que te estoy abofeteando hasta que llores".

Ella se abrazó a sí misma. " ... T-Tan cruel. Pero no, no involucra a un dragón, échale un vistazo".

Kazuma a regañadientes le quitó el aviso. En él había un dibujo de lo que parecía un gusano cuyo frente y cola no eran más que una masa de dientes afilados.

Un Wyrm de arena gigante ha comenzado un frenesí de alimentación

Debe ser asesinado por cualquier medio

Recompensa: 10,000,000 eris

Kazuma dio un silbido bajo. "Está bien, es una recompensa bastante decente. Pero si ofrecen tanto, debe ser realmente peligroso".

Ella asintió emocionada. "La mayoría de las veces permanecen bajo tierra y no molestan a nadie más que a los mineros. Pero cuando están a punto de poner huevos, entran en un frenesí de alimentación y atacan y comen cualquier cosa en la superficie que esté cerca de ellos. Además, cuando ponen huevos, por lo general pondrán entre veinte y sesenta. Y las larvas también atacarán salvajemente la superficie una vez que eclosionen. Así que matar esto antes de que pueda procrear es una gran prioridad ".

Kazuma estudió la imagen. "¿Qué tan grande es esta cosa y qué tan difícil es matar?"

"Los adultos miden entre sesenta y doscientos metros de largo. Sus pieles son muy gruesas y resistentes, casi tan fuertes como una armadura de placas. No tienen ojos ni puntos débiles evidentes. Pueden regenerarse y vivir incluso si se cortan por la mitad. la única forma segura de matarlos es explotarlos o quemarlos en cenizas. También pueden enterrarse en el suelo para escapar con facilidad. Por lo tanto, el gran desafío es mantenerlos en la superficie el tiempo suficiente para matarlos ".

"¡No!" Él empujó el aviso nuevamente en sus manos.

"¿Por qué no?" Ella sonaba decepcionada.

"¿Quieres que luchemos contra algo sin ojos o puntos débiles, que es tan duro como la armadura de un caballero, puede hacer un túnel debajo de nosotros como quiera, y tienes que preguntar por qué no?"

"Este monstruo ataca y mata cualquier cosa en la superficie de su área, incluidos los granjeros y los viajeros indefensos. Peor aún, si no se hace nada, dentro de un año, dentro de veinte o sesenta larvas de Sand Wyrms saldrán del suelo sin previo aviso y sin fregar. ¡La tierra como langostas! ¡Como cruzado no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras vidas inocentes están en juego! "

Kazuma puso los ojos en blanco. "Esperas ser tragado por esta cosa y expulsado, ¿no?"

Su rostro se puso rojo brillante y comenzó a agitar las manos en una desesperada negación. "N ... N ... ¡No! H ... ¿Cómo ... c ... podrías e ... incluso pensar eso de mi ... yo!"

"Oh, bueno, estoy convencido".

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se recompuso. "¡Lo que pienses de mis motivos, este sigue siendo un trabajo importante que hay que hacer para salvar a personas inocentes! Además, la recompensa es de diez millones de eris. Deberíamos hacer esto".

El pauso. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella tenía razón. Había vidas en juego y matar a un monstruo como este definitivamente era algo que un héroe debería hacer. Pero…

"Está bien, incluso si estuviera de acuerdo contigo, y eso es un gran si, ¿cómo podríamos matar esto? Mis habilidades de Snipe y Backstab funcionan golpeando puntos críticos, no infligiendo toneladas de daño. Si esta cosa no tiene ojos o cualquier otra cosa para apuntar no podré matarlo. ¿Crees que puedes golpear algo de ese tamaño hasta la muerte?

"¡Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá, Kazuma! ¡Siempre lo haces!"

"Aprecio la fe en mí, pero hay límites en lo que puedo planear". Mientras lo pensaba, vio a Megumin con las otras camareras.

Él sonrió.


	15. Una niña llamada Megumin

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

Kazuma y Darkness agarraron una mesa. Luego se dirigió hacia el bar donde estaban las camareras. "Oye, explosión loli, ¿un pequeño servicio?"

La niña parecía molesta pero se acercó. "¿Qué puedo conseguirte?"

Sonriendo, Kazuma se reclinó en su silla y profundizó su voz. No era frecuente que tuviera la oportunidad de ofrecer una línea realmente genial.

"¿Cómo te gustaría unirte a nosotros en una aventura?"

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron cuando dio una respuesta instantánea. "¡Me niego!"

"¿Eh? ¡Qué- whoa!" Asustado Kazuma se enderezó, haciendo que su silla cayera hacia atrás con él dentro. Golpeó el suelo con un fuerte 'bam'. La mayoría de los presentes se echaron a reír. Los bufidos de Megumin eran tan fuertes como los de cualquiera.

Kazuma rápidamente se puso de pie y miró a la niña con dagas. "¿Qué quieres decir con que te niegas?"

"¿Qué crees que quiero decir? Si me estás pidiendo una aventura contigo, solo puede significar una cosa. Solo estás esperando una excusa para mirar mis bragas, ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy ese tipo de hombre! ¡Y si lo fuera, no estaría interesado en un estudiante de secundaria como el tuyo! ¡Apuesto a que tienen pequeñas estrellas y gatitos en ellos".

Su rostro se enrojeció y agarró el dobladillo de su uniforme forzándolo hacia abajo como para asegurarse de negarle a Kazuma tanto como un vistazo. "¡Qué aspecto tienen mis bragas no es asunto tuyo! ¿Ahora quieres pedir algo o no?"

"Megumin", habló Darkness. "Puedo entender tu preocupación ya que Kazuma es una bestia despiadada que no dudará en abusar de la castidad de una mujer".

"¡Hey! ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Darkness lo miró sorprendido. "¿Qué? Ambos sabemos que es verdad". Cuando Kazuma farfulló tratando de responder, se volvió hacia Megumin. "Sin embargo, está hablando en serio. Realmente nos gustaría contratarte para una aventura".

"¿De Verdad?" Ella sonaba sospechosa.

Kazuma dio un suspiro exasperado y se cruzó de brazos. "Sí, aunque ya estoy empezando a pensar que es una mala idea".

Megumin parecía aturdida, luego de repente plantó sus manos en sus caderas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. "¡Je, je, je, por supuesto que has venido rogando por mi ayuda! ¡Era inevitable que buscaras mi inmenso poder con la esperanza de agregarlo para ti mismo!" Ella comenzó a gesticular salvajemente con ambas manos. "¡Pero cuidado! ¡El poder que buscas tiene un gran costo! ¿De verdad te atreves a alinearte con las fuerzas elementales de destrucción? ¿Estás preparado para lo que te exigirá? ¿Eres realmente digno de unirte a alguien como yo? "

Kazuma se quedó allí un momento mirándola mientras extendía sus manos en una pose dramática. "Sí, solo estaba jodiendo contigo, explosión loli. Tráenos un par de cervezas y algunas papas con especias".

Se le cayó la mandíbula y parecía cómicamente aturdida.

Darkness suspiró. "¿Kazuma, por favor?"

"Tch, bien", enderezó su silla y se sentó junto a Darkness. "Escucha, explosión Loli, lo digo en serio sobre contratarte. ¿Te interesa? Intenta responder como un ser humano normal y no como un gran drama en las pruebas".

Su boca se torció y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Oye, si quieres mi ayuda, podrías al menos usar mi nombre! ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Mi nombre es Megumin, el mago más grande del Clan Demonio Carmesí! ¡Harías bien en recordarlo!"

Kazuma sonrió. "¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿qué hace el segundo mago más poderoso de tu clan? ¿Chico estable? ¿Cerdo tierno? ¿Limpiador privado?"

Sus mejillas se oscurecieron y parecía molesta.

"¿Todavía quieres ser un aventurero o estás haciendo de camarera en tu nueva carrera?"

"¡Por supuesto que soy un aventurero! ¡Soy un archimago! ¡Una de las clases más avanzadas y respetadas!"

Él sonrió y la miró de pies a cabeza. Ella estaba, por supuesto, en su uniforme de camarera. "Lo siento, debí haberte reconocido con tu túnica de mago, mi error".

"¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan idiota?!"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Solo soy un imbécil con las personas que me molestan o merecen. Simplemente caes en ambas categorías".

"¡Si tuviera mi personal ahora mismo, te haría explotar!"

"Bueno, de alguna manera tendrías que hacerlo, ¿no? No es que conozcas otros hechizos".

Ella lo miró tan furiosamente que casi esperaba quemar espontáneamente.

Darkness tosió en su mano y lo miró suplicante.

Suspiró y levantó una mano. "Está bien, hagamos una tregua aquí, Megumin. Estoy interesado en contratarte como independiente. Queremos hacer esta búsqueda y tu poder sería muy útil". Sacó el aviso y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Megumin se acercó a mirarlo. "¿Sand Wyrm? Heh, puedo ver por qué necesitarías el poder de la explosión para lidiar con eso. Sin mi ayuda, esto probablemente sería completamente imposible para ti". Ella le dedicó una sonrisa petulante.

"Eso es cierto", admitió. "Entonces, si dices que no, haremos la búsqueda para exterminar a una manada de lobos terribles".

"¡No! Yo... quiero decir que estaría dispuesto a trabajar contigo. Sin embargo, tendría que tomarme un tiempo libre de mi trabajo, así que... ¿cuánto sería mi parte?"

Kazuma no sabía exactamente cuánto ganaban los camareros del gremio, pero supuso que sería comparable a la construcción. Si es así, no fue mucho. Además, la había escuchado a ella y a las otras camareras quejarse mucho de su paga. También pudo escuchar una punzada de desesperación cuando ella le preguntó sobre su parte. Su instinto inicial fue ofrecerle una décima parte de la recompensa, un millón de eris. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que era más de lo que ella haría mesera medio año. Y no era como si tuviera mejores opciones. Estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría.

Pero a pesar de lo que algunas personas puedan pensar, Kazuma no era tan mala persona. Él creía que si alguien compartía el peligro y trabajaba por igual, merecía compartir la recompensa, ya fueran miembros del partido permanentes o temporales. Todavía recordaba que Roland le había ofrecido una parte igual y los demás habían estado de acuerdo. Si alguien estaba dispuesto a arriesgar sus vidas por usted, lo menos que le debía era un trato justo.

"Si completamos la búsqueda, obtienes una participación completa e igual", vio su rostro iluminarse y continuó con un tono agudo. "PERO hay un par de condiciones que debes aceptar. Si no puedes o no lo olvidaremos".

Ella tragó saliva y parecía preocupada. "Estoy escuchando."

"En primer lugar, absolutamente **no** usarás una explosión sin que yo lo diga. He visto lo peligroso que es, y para ser honesto, no confío en el juicio de alguien que preferiría rogar en las calles que aprender más magia. . No lo lances hasta que yo lo diga. Incluso piensas en usar ese hechizo sin mi permiso. Derramaré un frasco entero de atractor de monstruos y te dejaré a tu suerte. ¿Entendido? "

"¡Kazuma!" Darkness lloró. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué le ofrecerías hacerle eso a ella pero no a mí?"

Megumin palideció y abrió mucho los ojos. "Está bien, lo entiendo. Prometo no usarlo sin que tú lo digas".

"Bien. Segundo, mientras viajas con nosotros, haces lo que te digo. No tienes voto en nada. Partimos cuando digo, acampamos cuando digo, peleamos cuando digo, y corremos cuando te digo. ¡Si te digo que hagas algo, hazlo! Sin respuestas, sin argumentos. Cuando estamos en el campo, soy Dios en lo que a ti respecta ".

Megumin se quedó boquiabierta y se volvió hacia Darkness. "¿Realmente es tan imbécil?"

Darkness asintió con satisfacción. "Es un salvaje despiadado que siempre se sale con la suya".

"No lo hago solo para saludarme", dijo molesto. "Lo hago porque soy el único con sentido común".

"Bien, haré lo que me digas, pero quiero agregar una condición propia".

"¿Oh?"

"Si bien somos miembros del grupo, quiero que me llames por mi nombre. No me llames explosión loli. ¡Soy el archimago Megumin, el más grande del Clan Demonio Carmesí! ¡Pronto seré asesino de un poderoso Wyrm de arena! Al menos mientras viajamos juntos, trátame con un poco de respeto".

Kazuma se rio entre dientes. "¿Sabes qué? Supongo que es justo". Él le tendió la mano. "Bienvenido al equipo, Megumin".

"¡Gracias!" Ella felizmente estrechó su mano.

"También te doy la bienvenida y prometo mantenerte a salvo incluso a riesgo de mi vida y mi dignidad". Darkness extendió su mano y ellos también se estrecharon.

"No te arrepentirás de esto", prometió Megumin. "Definitivamente no te defraudaré".

"No lo dudo", dijo Kazuma. "Por favor, encuéntranos en la puerta principal mañana al amanecer y empaca todo lo que necesitas para un viaje".

"Correcto."

"Ahora bien, ¿por qué no nos traes esas dos cervezas y un tazón de papas condimentadas? Y hazlo rápido, loli explosión".

Su mandíbula cayó y ella lo miró furiosa. "¡Oye! ¡Solo acordamos que no me llamarías así!"

"Sí", dijo con una sonrisa burlona. "Pero solo mientras estamos en el camino. Hasta entonces, todavía eres una mesera y yo soy un cliente que paga. Ahora ve a la escuela primaria". Él chasqueó los dedos hacia ella.

"Tan humillante", Darkness suspiró felizmente.

Megumin lo fulminó con la mirada pero hizo lo que le dijo y sacó las bebidas y un plato de papas.

Ella también escupió en su cerveza sin que Kazuma lo notara.


	16. Sand Wyrm

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

Se dirigían a un pequeño pueblo agrícola llamado Peabody que estaba en el corazón de la nada. Sería un viaje de dos días para llegar allí. El primer día de viaje fue realmente muy agradable. Por primera vez en meses, Kazuma vio a Megumin con su túnica roja y marrón de mago en lugar de su uniforme de camarera. Tenía su bastón y sombrero e incluso tenía el estúpido parche en el ojo otra vez.

"¿Por qué llevas eso?" Kazuma preguntó.

"¡Je, je, je, no me atrevo a quitarlo o se produciría una terrible catástrofe!" Con una mano formó una 'V' delante del parche en el ojo.

Kazuma le dirigió una mirada en blanco. Luego agarró el parche y lo sacó antes de dejar que volviera a su ojo.

Ella abandonó el parche después de eso.

A pesar del poco de estupidez, el viaje fue bastante agradable. Era un cálido día de primavera y no había una nube en el cielo. Habiendo realizado tantas misiones con Darkness, se había acostumbrado a viajar con una mochila pesada y no le importó. Megumin realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

"Extrañé pasar por el campo. No he estado fuera de Axel desde la cosecha de repollo".

"¿Por qué no?" Kazuma preguntó. "Si querías salir, nadie te detendría".

"La mayoría de los días tengo que trabajar doce horas y estoy demasiado agotado como para comer algo y luego dormir. Cuando tengo un día libre, por lo general tengo que lavar la ropa, ir de compras y un montón de otros recados. Además," ella dio un suspiro sincero. "Realmente no puedo usar Explosion si no puedo hacer que alguien me lleve de regreso después. Si no puedo usar Explosion, realmente no tengo una razón para salir de las murallas de la ciudad".

"Está bien, te das cuenta de que si solo aprendieras algunos otros hechizos, podrías elegir cualquier grupo en el gremio y te querrían".

"¡Me niego! ¡Nunca me degradaré aprendiendo ningún hechizo además de mi amada Explosión! Cualquier cosa menos no me satisfará. Como el mago más grande del Clan Demonio Carmesí me niego a dejar que nadie me vea lanzando una magia inferior y así dañar mi reputación!"

Darkness golpeó sus manos juntas. "¡Admiro tu devoción por lo que amas! ¡No importa cuán difícil pueda ser o qué opiniones puedan tener los demás, creo que una persona debe seguir su pasión sin importar qué!" Le dio a Megumin un pulgar entusiasta, que la niña le devolvió.

Kazuma sintió que una vena comenzaba a latir en su frente. "Por favor no la animes".

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, acamparon. Kazuma atrapó algunos peces en un arroyo cercano. Tomó uno de los frascos repelentes de monstruos y lo abrió. No había necesidad de derramarlo sobre nadie, funcionó bien solo dejándolo como un ambientador. Mantendría a los monstruos alejados durante aproximadamente ocho horas. Olía a naranjas y dientes de león. Kazuma también siempre mantuvo su habilidad Detectar enemigo activa en modo pasivo. Entonces, si algo se les acercaba durante la noche, se despertaba. Mientras atendía el fuego y se preparaba para dormir, Megumin se le acercó.

"¿Ah, Kazuma?"

"Sí, soy Kazuma".

"Todos vamos a dormir por la noche, ¿verdad? No haremos nada hasta la mañana, ¿verdad?"

Kazuma la miró. La cara de la niña estaba sonrojada y ella se crispó nerviosamente. Consideró la situación y entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Extendió la mano y colocó una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro y habló con voz suave y tierna.

"Megumin, sé lo que estás a punto de preguntarme. Puedo ver lo ansiosa que estás, pero lo siento, mi respuesta tiene que ser no".

"... ¿P-Pero por qué? ¿No estaría bien? ¿Solo por esta vez? ¿Por favor? ¡Te lo suplicaré si quieres! Solo mmph-"

Él puso un dedo en sus labios para cortarla. "Megumin, me siento halagada de que quieras que te haga mujer y que te traiga al mundo de los adultos. Puedo entender tu atracción. Soy un aventurero exitoso y eres una mesera humilde. Quieres que te haga dulce, dulce amor hacia ti debajo de las estrellas. Realmente me siento halagado, pero nunca puede hacerlo, ¡te lo debo! "

Ella mordió el dedo que él estaba usando para callarla. Se la quitó de la boca y pudo ver marcas de dientes.

"¡Como si alguna vez le diera mi preciosa virginidad a una cara de idiota como tú!"

Él retrocedió lejos de ella. Darkness estaba sentada junto al fuego observando esto con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas preguntando?"

"¡Solo quería lanzar Explosion antes de irnos a la cama! Ya que no vas a necesitar que lo use, no hay razón para no hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

"Oh ya veo." Kazuma todavía estaba sacudiendo su dedo y se sintió un poco decepcionado. "La respuesta es no".

"¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿por qué no?"

"Los ruidos fuertes atraen a los monstruos. No hay razón para que llamemos la atención sobre todos los seres vivos de la zona solo para que puedas tener tus alegrías".

Ella apuñaló con el dedo el tarro de arcilla. "Pero eso mantendrá a los monstruos alejados, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero no hay necesidad de pedir prestado problemas".

"¡No lo entiendes, _tengo_ que lanzar Explosion o moriré!"

Él entrecerró los ojos y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas. "Morirás, ¿eh?"

Ella asintió vigorosamente. "¡Es cierto! ¡Los magos del Clan Demonio Carmesí sufren una terrible maldición! ¡Si no lanzamos Explosion todos los días nos caemos muertos! ¿Quieres que muera, Kazuma? ¿Quieres ser responsable de eso?"

Se golpeó una palma en la cara. "¿Eres como un mentiroso compulsivo además de ser un imbécil? Me dijiste que hoy no has estado fuera de Axel durante meses. Lo que significa que no has lanzado Explosión en meses".

Ella se quedó allí inquieta. "Ah, he aguantado tanto tiempo a través de un acto extremo de voluntad, pero estoy en mi límite".

"¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer? Si dijeras que estás siendo poseído por un espíritu maligno, hay más posibilidades de que te crea".

De repente, Megumin comenzó a agitar los brazos y a balancearse de lado a lado. "Oh no", jadeó. "Estoy siendo poseído por un espíritu maligno y dice que no abandonará mi cuerpo hasta que explote algo para apaciguarlo. ¿Qué hago, Kazuma?"

"..."

"¿Ah, Kazuma?"

"..."

"¿Ah, Kazuma? ¿Qué quieres que haga con este espíritu maligno?"

"¿Sabes qué? A la mierda, déjate caer".

"¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Puedo lanzar Explosion?!"

"¿Seguro Por qué no?"

Ella levantó su bastón y comenzó a lanzar antes de que él pudiera cambiar de opinión. "¡Oh anarquía! ¡Oh caos primigenio! ¡Escucha mi llamado! ¡Libera las fuerzas de la destrucción y llama a los fuegos del cielo! ¡Exploooooosion!"

Kazuma se quedó allí y observó cómo una sección cercana del bosque se desgarraba y se tragaba en una enorme bola de fuego. Sintió temblar la tierra y soplar un viento caliente. Tenía que admitir, para sí mismo, si no para ella, era muy impresionante.

¡Golpear!

Se dio la vuelta y no le sorprendió que ella yaciera boca abajo en la hierba.

"Ah, eso se sintió increíble".

"¿Se ha ido el espíritu maligno adiós? ¿Estás bien ahora?"

Ella se rio entre dientes. "Sí, estoy bien. Todo es perfecto".

"Alegra oírlo." Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la fogata.

"Ah, Kazuma? No puedo moverme. ¿Podrías llevarme a mis mantas?"

"No, que tengas una buena noche".

Mientras se preparaba para dormir, Darkness le sonreía. "Sabes Kazuma, creo que tienes la sensación de crueldad más refinada que jamás haya visto".

"Gracias buenas noches."

"Buenas noches."

XXX

Al día siguiente llegaron a Peabody a primera hora de la tarde. Cruzaron un puente sobre un pequeño río y luego caminaron a lo largo de sus orillas un par de millas hasta que llegaron al lugar que había sido Peabody. Había sido un lugar rústico donde no habían vivido más de quinientas personas. Ahora era una ruina sin vida. No quedaba un solo edificio en pie. Todas las casas y estructuras fueron destruidas y había pedazos rotos de piedra y madera esparcidos por todas partes. También había alrededor de una docena de agujeros circulares en el suelo. Kazuma fue a uno y miró hacia abajo. No podía ver el fondo.

Lo más espeluznante fue que el lugar estaba en silencio. Aparte del sonido del viento que soplaba, todavía estaba como una tumba. No solo no había gente aquí, sino que no veía tanto como un gato o un perro en ninguna parte.

"Cuando dicen, 'alimentando frenesí' no están bromeando, ¿verdad?" Kazuma sonaba sombrío.

Darkness asintió con la cabeza. "Es por eso que el mundo necesita crusaders. La fuerte necesidad de defender a los débiles. Hay muchos horrores en este mundo que solo aquellos con poder pueden enfrentar. Tenemos la obligación de luchar por aquellos demasiado débiles para luchar por ellos mismos".

Kazuma dejó escapar un silbido y asintió. "Maldita Darkness, eso sonaba realmente heroico". Ella le sonrió. "Si no supiera que eres un pervertido, probablemente te admiraría".

Ella dejó escapar un jadeo. "¡Tan malo!"

Megumin la miró y se apartó de ella. "Por favor, no seas raro".

"No puedes decir eso", dijo Kazuma. "Está bien, repasemos el plan una vez más".

Era bastante simple y directo, pero quería asegurarse de que todos supieran lo que tenían que hacer.

"Darkness, tú serás el que esté en mayor peligro. Tengo total fe en que estarás bien. Pero si quieres retroceder, está bien. Podemos tratar de descubrir algo más".

"¡Me niego a mostrar debilidad! Como crusader, no tengo más remedio que hacer mi parte y librar al mundo de este horror".

Ella ya estaba respirando con dificultad.

"Está bien, pero recuerda tratar de _no_ ser tragado. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Entendido!"

"Megumin, estás conmigo. Darkness, te daré la señal tan pronto como estemos a una distancia segura".

Darkness asintió con la cabeza. "Espera hasta que puedas asegurarte de destruir al monstruo por completo. Incluso si escuchas un grito, espera el mayor tiempo posible para asegurarte de que la misión sea exitosa".

"Si te matan, me enojaré contigo". Trató de hacerlo sonar como una broma, pero no salió así. Parado en medio de esta ciudad en ruinas y sin vida, era difícil bromear acerca de que alguien muriera. Especialmente dado lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Él y Megumin comenzaron a alejarse. "¿A qué distancia está una distancia segura?"

"Alrededor de quinientas yardas", dijo al instante.

Él solo asintió. Ella conocería su habilidad mejor que nadie después de todo. "Recuerda, tienes que sacar todo de una sola vez. Si un pedazo todavía está vivo y puede escapar, fallamos".

"Lo tengo. ¡No te defraudaré!"

"Sí", trató de sonar seguro de sí mismo. Estaba pensando en un túnel oscuro y húmedo y podía oír el sonido de la masticación y el desgarro de la carne.

Encontraron una gran pila de escombros a una distancia segura y se pusieron detrás.

"¡Oscuridad! ¡Hazlo!"

"¡Entendido!" Ella ansiosamente abrió un frasco con un monstruo enojado dibujado sobre él. Sin dudarlo, lo vació en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Durante unos minutos no pasó nada. Kazuma comenzó a preguntarse si el monstruo estaba fuera de alcance, o si la poción no funcionaba en algo subterráneo.

Luego, a través de Detect Enemy, sintió que un solo enemigo venía de debajo de sus pies.

"¡Darkness! ¡Prepárate!"

Estaba demasiado lejos para verlo, pero apostaría a que había una expresión de alegría en su rostro. A medida que se acercaba, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Entonces el suelo justo en frente de Darkness se alzó y un monstruo marrón gigante salió disparado. Era más alto que un edificio de tres pisos, y la cabeza no era más que una masa de dientes largos, afilados y con forma de lanza.

"¡Aquí estoy!" Darkness le gritó. "¡Haz lo peor!"

La boca cayó sobre ella, sus dientes chasqueando. Vio a Darkness agarrar a dos de ellos y abrió sus fauces.

"¡Megumin, hazlo!"

"¡Todavía no ha salido del todo! Si no espero a que salga del suelo, no puedo matarlo".

Quería gritarle que lo hiciera antes de que Darkness se tragara. Sin embargo, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Ella tenía razón. Mientras Darkness luchaba, más y más cuerpo del Sand Wyrm salió de la tierra. Su cuerpo daba vueltas alrededor de Darkness, no dándole lugar a donde escapar. Los dientes del monstruo estaban chasqueando, mientras Darkness luchaba por contenerlos.

Entonces vio salir la cola y otro conjunto de dientes comenzó a acercarse a ella.

"Megumin!

"¡Lo tengo!" Ella levantó su bastón. "¡Las fuerzas de destrucción me muestran el poder supremo! ¡Lleva a mi enemigo a la ruina y la ruina! ¡Exploooooosion!"

Seis círculos de magia se formaron sobre el monstruo y su compañero. Luego, en el momento siguiente, todo fue destruido.

XXX

Cuando terminó, Kazuma se colocó una cojera Megumin sobre su espalda y corrió hacia el cráter que acababa de crear el hechizo. Se sintió aliviado al encontrar una Darkness inconsciente en el fondo. Su armadura estaba rota y chamuscada, pero ella misma estaba respirando y se veía bien. Lo mejor de todo, no quedaba nada del monstruo.

"Je, je, ¿ves? Te dije que no te decepcionaría. ¡Conmigo de tu lado, nada puede salir mal!"

"¡Oy! No levantes banderas así".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No digas cosas así para tentar al destino".

Ella rió. "¡Acabo de matar a un Sand Wyrm! ¿Qué hay de qué preocuparse ahora?"

Fue entonces cuando sintió que Detect Enemy se volvía loco cuando una multitud de enemigos comenzó a acercarse desde el subsuelo. Había más señales de las que podía rastrear. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Te lo dije!"

Apresuradamente dejó caer a Megumin para poder arrojar a Darkness sobre su hombro derecho. Luego la levantó y la puso sobre su izquierda. Salió del cráter y comenzó a correr para alejarse de lo que se avecinaba.

Fue entonces cuando vio algunas criaturas rosadas y sin pelo saliendo de los diferentes agujeros que había en la ciudad. Cada uno era del tamaño de un perro grande. Tan pronto como asomaron la cabeza, comenzaron a perseguirlo.

"¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas ?!"

"Ratas topo desnudas", Megumin sonaba muy tranquila.

"¡¿Ratas topo?! ¿No se supone que son realmente pequeñas? ¿Cómo el tamaño de los ratones?"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"¡Odio este maldito mundo!" Corría tan rápido como podía, pero era agotador cargar tanto peso.

"No tienen garras y sus dientes no son tan afilados, no son realmente peligrosos, excepto en grandes cantidades". Cada vez más salían de los agujeros. Tenía que haber más de cien. "Ah, Kazuma, esto es malo".

"¡¿Crees?!" Gritó mientras seguía corriendo por su vida. "¡Ahora mismo sabes si podrías lanzar magia que sería de gran ayuda! ¡Incluso si pudieras correr por tu cuenta eso ayudaría!"

"Lo siento."

Su camino tomaba el suyo hacia el río. Se formó un plan improvisado. "¿Pueden nadar estas cosas?"

"No lo creo."

Él asintió para sí mismo, ¡ahora si podía llegar al río! A través de Detect Enemy, aunque podía sentir a los líderes acercándose.

"Nos van a atrapar". Ella todavía sonaba tranquila, casi aburrida.

"¡Gracias por la actualización! ¿Qué tal algo útil? ¡Un par de bolas de fuego en este momento sería genial!"

"Lo siento."

Estaba a solo veinte metros del río, pero había cinco que estaban encima de él y una manada entera no muy lejos. No iba a lograrlo. Él cerró los ojos. _Hola Eris! Si realmente eres la diosa de la suerte, ¡podría necesitar un poco de ayuda aquí!_

Hubo un fuerte estruendo. Kazuma miró por encima del hombro. Una casa medio derrumbada por la que acababa de pasar de repente se cayó y enterró a las ratas topo que habían estado justo detrás de él. Los otros aún lo seguían, pero ahora tenía una pequeña separacion.

_Hola Eris, gracias! ¡Acabas de conseguirte un seguidor!_

Corrió hacia el río sin disminuir la velocidad. "¡Freeze!"

Congeló el agua frente a él. Solo lo suficiente para que él caminara e hizo una pasarela de hielo hacia el otro lado. En el momento en que sus pies tocaron tierra, arrojó Darkness y Megumin y agarró sus dagas arrojadizas.

Por otro lado, las ratas topo corrieron hacia el puente de hielo, pero no era lo suficientemente ancho como para que más de una cruzara a la vez. En su loca carrera, se empujaban mutuamente al agua. Cuando alguna vez uno salpicó, se hundió y desapareció. Muchos no se molestaron en tratar de alcanzar el puente de hielo y en su lugar se lanzaron directamente al río. Ninguno de ellos dudó, ya que no podían pensar en otra cosa que tratar de alcanzar la Darkness. Kazuma solo terminó matando a seis de ellos. Todo lo demás terminó ahogado.

Y con eso se dejó caer en la hierba y dio un suspiro de alivio.


	17. Por que no me gustas

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Kazuma después de tomar un respiro fue hundir la cabeza de Darkness en el río para lavar al monstruo atractor. Tendría que agregar una nueva regla; no usar más que un frasco de monstruo atractor. Siempre. Darkness estaba inconsciente, pero ilesa. Tenía una sonrisa entusiasta y de vez en cuando murmuraba: "Sí, cada vez más fuerte". Kazuma pensó que la orilla del río era un buen lugar para acampar durante la noche. Había dejado que tanto Darkness como Megumin se recuperaran y podrían irse a casa mañana por la mañana.

"¿Kazuma?"

"Sí, soy Kazuma".

"Oye, solo quería... gracias, por salvarme. Yo... sé que no tenías que hacerlo. Era inútil, solo peso muerto. Podrías haberme dejado atrás. No es que ni siquiera te gusto". Así que gracias."

Kazuma la miró por un momento. "Wow. Eres un idiota aún más grande de lo que pensaba".

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle, él continuó.

"Puedo ser un imbécil algunas veces, pero no soy un monstruo. He visto a personas morir delante de mí cuando no había nada que pudiera hacer. No hay forma de que quiera volver a ver eso. Nunca abandonaría alguien. Nunca".

"Ya veo", dijo en voz baja.

"Y solo para el registro de Megumin, no te odio. Me molestas por completo porque me recuerdas cómo solía ser".

"¿Lo hago?"

El asintió. "Antes de venir aquí, todo lo que me importaba era a mí mismo. Solía pasar todo mi tiempo en mi habitación jugando. No me importaba nadie ni nada, ni mis padres, ni mis amigos, ni mi familia, nada. Estaba totalmente absorto en mí mismo, y mis propios sentimientos eran lo único que me importaba. Luego vine aquí y descubrí que el mundo, cualquier mundo, es un gran lugar. No importa si tienes hambre o asustado. Y la mayoría de las personas en él te fastidiarán en un segundo caluroso. Los que no,los que te ayudarán incluso cuando no hay nada para ellos, son lo que hace que valga la pena vivir. Son más importantes que los juegos o el orgullo, esas conexiones son las que hacen que la vida valga la pena".

El pauso.

"Y perderlos duele más de lo que crees". Miró a Darkness que estaba fuera pero tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Haré sacrificios por las personas que me importan, incluso cuando me cabrean o me dan vergüenza. Porque son lo más importante".

Volvió su atención de Darkness a Megumin. "Y es por eso que no me agradas. Porque aunque digas que quieres estar en una equipo, solo lo quieres en tus propios términos. No estás de acuerdo con ponerte a ti mismo, sino a todos los demás en peligro solo porque tú como la magia de la explosión. Solo esperas que todos los demás te cubran, porque tu satisfacción es lo que importa. Y es más importante que la vida. Estoy seguro de que cuando golpeas tu pecho y les dices a todos cómo no te comprometerás y aprenderás cualquier otro hechizos que crees que estás siendo noble. No lo eres, solo eres egoísta".

Ella miró con los ojos muy abiertos y su boca se abrió y se cerró sin hacer ruido.

Sacó su arco y comenzó a alejarse. "Voy a traernos algo para cenar".

"¡Lo siento!" Ella soltó. Había lágrimas en sus ojos. "No es porque sea egoísta. ¡Es porque amo la magia Explosión más que nada!"

"Si lo sé." Él se fue.

Cuando Darkness despertó, Kazuma tenía una fogata encendida y tres conejos desollados y cocinando. Estaba de buen humor recordando cómo había sido asaltada por un enorme monstruo viscoso que había estado ansioso por masticarla y tragarla. Cuando se enteró de la horda de ratas topo desnudas, lamentó haber estado inconsciente por eso. Se confirmó que Sand Wyrm fue completamente destruido y Darkness felicitó a Megumin. La niña le dio las gracias pero estaba notablemente apagada.

"Pareces muy callado", dijo Darkness. "Hubiera esperado que estuvieras más enérgico después de tu éxito. ¿Kazuma te hizo algo?"

"En realidad no", dijo Megumin en voz baja. "Simplemente me dijo lo que honestamente piensa sobre mí".

"Ya veo", extendió la mano y acarició la mano de la niña. "No te sientas mal, le hace eso a mucha gente". Ella le sonrió. "Tiene un corazón salvaje".

"Cállate y cómete tu conejo antes de que me arrepienta de haberte salvado de las ratas topo".

"¿Ves? Salvaje".

Megumin asintió y comió su comida.

El viaje de regreso a Axel transcurrió sin incidentes. Kazuma se sorprendió cuando acamparon la noche siguiente y Megumin no pidió que le permitieran lanzar Explosion. En el camino a casa, dijo muy poco y se contuvo. Kazuma y Darkness tenían las bromas habituales entre sí, ya que ella hablaba sobre todos los horrores potenciales que los rodeaban y Kazuma encontró formas de burlarse de ella. Fue una charla amistosa entre amigos que se entendieron y ayudaron a pasar las millas.

Era tarde en la tarde del día después de derrotar al Sand Wyrm. Axel había aparecido y estaban a media hora de la puerta principal cuando Megumin de repente se acercó a Kazuma.

"Kazuma, quiero mostrarte algo".

Él se detuvo. "¿Qué?"

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacó su tarjeta de aventurero y se la entregó. "Por favor mira esto."

Kazuma tomó la tarjeta y la examinó. Matar al Sand Wyrm había disparado a Megumin desde el nivel seis hasta el diez. Eso no fue una sorpresa, ya que había sido un monstruo importante que merecía una recompensa de diez millones de eris. Lo que sorprendió a Kazuma por sorpresa fue su lista de hechizos. Junto con Explosion, vio que ahora ella también tenía Fireball y un hechizo llamado Blast en su inventario.

"Oye, creo que hay un problema con tu tarjeta. Veo algo más que Explosión en la lista".

Sus mejillas se oscurecieron pero lo miró a los ojos. "Al crecer en la aldea de los demonios carmesí, he visto cientos de hechizos ejecutados. Como soy un archimago, puedo adquirir casi cualquiera de ellos. Creo que ya estás familiarizado con Fireball". Kazuma asintió con la cabeza. "Blast es una versión más débil de Explosion. Es seguro de usar en distancias cortas y tengo suficiente MP que probablemente podría lanzarlo seis o siete veces en un día sin ser completamente drenado. Lo mismo ocurre con Fireball. Ambos son hechizos avanzados así que necesitaba dos puntos de habilidad para adquirir cada uno".

Le devolvió la tarjeta. "Pensé que te negabas a usar cualquier cosa que no fuera Explosión".

"Lo hice", dijo en voz baja. "Pero cuando me estabas rescatando de las ratas topo, me di cuenta de que no era más que una carga. No quiero arrastrar a otras personas con las que estoy trabajando. Me imagino que quizás aprender otros hechizos no sería lo peor del mundo si eso significara que podría ayudar a mis amigos cuando me necesiten".

"Wow, eso en realidad suena razonable".

"No me malinterpreten", agregó rápidamente. "La explosión sigue siendo el hechizo más grande que existe y todavía planeo usarla siempre que sea posible. Es solo que es posible que necesites que te ahorre algo de tiempo, así que será mejor que aún pueda lanzar magia cada vez que llegue ese momento".

"Bueno, si nuestros caminos alguna vez se cruzan, seguro. Si realmente estás dispuesto a usar otros hechizos, no dudo que tendrás muchos equipos reclutando a ti. Con quien termines trabajando será afortunado".

Su rostro se volvió de un tono más oscuro de rojo y golpeó su bastón en el suelo. "¿Vas a hacerme decir que no?"

"¿Que qué?" Preguntó Kazuma sonando demasiado inocente.

"Por favor, déjame unirme a tu grupo. Quiero trabajar contigo y Darkness de ahora en adelante. Incluso si eres un pervertido y un imbécil masivo, también creo que eres bastante sorprendente. Tú y Darkness son valientes e increíbles aventureros. Realmente me haría feliz estar en una equipo con los dos ".

Kazuma se frotó la barbilla. "Hmmm, no estoy seguro".

Darkness apareció a su lado. "¿Tengo algo que decir en esto?"

"No".

Ella jadeó. "Muy cruel."

"¡Venga!" Megumin suplicó. "¿No es esto lo que querías? ¿Que acepte demandar otros hechizos?"

"¿Realmente los vas a usar? No quisiera que dispares Explosión y te quedes sin fuerzas la primera vez que veamos un limo o algo así".

"¿Crees que desperdiciaría cuatro puntos de habilidad en ellos si no los usara?"

"Me gustaría pensar que no, pero tampoco esperaría que alguien se convirtiera en camarera en lugar de aprender más hechizos".

"Oye, he cambiado, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que sucedió fue una llamada de atención y me di cuenta de que no puedo hacer lo que quiero todo el tiempo. Estoy dispuesto a comprometerme si eso significa que puedo estar en tu grupo".

"Está bien, entonces puedes unirte a nosotros pero hay condiciones".

"¿Qué?"

"Todavía no puedes lanzar Explosion sin mi permiso".

"¡Oye! ¿No crees que pueda controlarme?"

"No".

Ella se quedó allí mirando. "¡Podría unirme a una equipo diferente, sabes! ¡Cualquiera me llevaría ahora que tengo más hechizos, tú mismo lo dijiste!"

"Y no dudo que lo harán. Pero si quieres unirte a este equipo, debes aceptar que no habrá más auges sin que tu dios lo diga. Si no puedes manejar eso, nos separaremos tan pronto como recolectemos la recompensa."

"Realmente eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabes?"

"Se ha mencionado una o dos veces".

Echó un vistazo a las dagas, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. "¡Está bien, bien! ¡No usaré Explosion sin que me lo digas! ¿Entonces puedo unirme a tu grupo?"

Él sonrió y le tendió la mano. "Sí, bienvenido a bordo de Megumin".

Le estrechó la mano a él y a Darkness y se unió a ellos como miembro permanente.

Mientras continuaban hacia Axel Kazuma habló con su nuevo miembro del partido. "Sabes que me equivoqué contigo, Megumin".

Ella sonrió alegremente. "Lo sé, apuesto a que nunca pensaste que finalmente estaría de acuerdo en aprender más hechizos. Crecí y me volví más maduro en tus ojos, ¿no?"

"Tal vez un poco", admitió. "Pero eso no es de lo que estaba hablando".

"¿De qué estás hablando entonces?"

"Cuando dije que probablemente usabas ropa interior para niños. Quiero decir en serio, ¿bragas de seda negras? ¿No es un poco maduro para un niño como tú?"

"¡Ack!" Ella golpeó sus rodillas juntas y golpeó ambas manos hacia abajo frente a sus muslos. "¡Pervertido! ¡Eso es acoso sexual! ¿Cuándo-"

"La noche después de que echaste tu primera Explosión y estabas durmiendo en la hierba. Solo eché un vistazo rápido. Nada de qué preocuparse".

"¿Cómo crees que está bien?" Ella gritó.

"K... Kazuma, ¿posiblemente...?" Darkness tartamudeó.

"Rosa con pequeñas rosas", se rió Kazuma. "Honestamente, hubiera esperado que fueras el de las bragas negras".

Darkness dejó escapar un grito de éxtasis y se abrazó a sí misma. "Chris tenía razón, eres un demonio".

"¡Eso es!" Megumin niveló su bastón. "¡Bola de fuego!"

"¡Oye!" Kazuma corrió por su vida mientras una bola de fuego corría hacia él.

En el lado positivo, sobrevivió y aprendió que ciertos Megumin podrían lanzar hechizos distintos de Explosión.


	18. El favorito de Eris

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

La fiesta regresó a la sala del gremio. La ropa de Kazuma estaba ligeramente chamuscada y estaba sin aliento. La armadura de Darkness necesitaba reparación, pero estaba de buen humor. Megumin entró en el pasillo como si fuera suya. Se subió encima de una mesa vacía, golpeó el trasero de su bastón y le dio a su capa un remolino dramático.

"¡Atención!" El gremio era tan ruidoso y bullicioso como siempre. Muchas caras divertidas se volvieron en su dirección. "Deseo anunciar que yo, Megumin, la mayor y más poderosa de los lanzadores de hechizos del Clan Demonio Carmesí, acabo de regresar de una misión difícil y desafiante. Destruí un Sand Wyrm con el hechizo más poderoso conocido por toda la creación. ¡Explosión! ¡Fue glorioso! "Ella comenzó a agitar una mano sobre su rostro. "¡Sí! ¡Probé que soy un gran héroe al reducir a un monstruo tan terrible en pedazos! A través de mi propio genio y ¿voy a...?"

Mientras Megumin continuaba regodeando a su audiencia, Kazuma abrió su bolso y sacó una moneda de cobre. "¡Snipe!"

Lanzó la moneda lo más fuerte que pudo y clavó la moneda en el trasero del archimago.

"Cualquiera de ustedes que quiera autógrafos puede- ¡Ow!" Ella saltó y agarró su trasero. Esto instantáneamente la desequilibró y toda la sala del gremio se echó a reír mientras se caía del borde de la mesa.

Darkness miró a Kazuma que tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Realmente disfrutas humillando a las mujeres en público, ¿verdad Kazuma?"

"No, estoy de acuerdo con hacerlo en privado también".

Darkness cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido.

Luna ayudó a Megumin a ponerse de pie, luego le preguntó si podía traer algo de comida a la mesa nueve.

Confirmaron la muerte de Sand Wyrm y la finalización exitosa de la misión. Cada uno recibió tres millones trescientos treinta y tres mil trescientos treinta y tres eris. El único extra fue dejado como propina para la casa. A Kazuma le pusieron la mayor parte de su dinero en la bóveda, pero pidió que se pagara en monedas. Luego se volvió hacia Darkness.

"Oye, ¿sabes dónde está la iglesia de Eris más cercana?"

Darkness lo miró sorprendido. "Por supuesto", señaló a la placa del hombro que tenía la forma de un ala. "Soy un seguidor. No me di cuenta de que tú también lo eras".

"Sí, no solía serlo, pero lo estoy ahora. Quiero pasar y hacer una donación".

Los dos fueron al templo más cercano. (Megumin se quedó para contarles a las camareras y a algunos otros sobre su aventura.) Encontraron a un joven sacerdote de servicio junto con un par de acólitos. Kazuma entregó cinco monedas de oro. El sacerdote estaba muy sorprendido pero le dio las gracias profusamente. Darkness estaba casi tan asombrada.

Las cejas de Darkness se alzaron. "Kazuma, eso es medio millón de eris. Nunca supe que eras tan generoso".

"Digamos que valoro mucho mi vida. Acabo de ganar más de tres millones, así que puedo pagarlo. Además, Eris me hizo un favor y no me olvido de las personas que me ayudan".

"¿Qué favor fue ese?" Una voz familiar dijo desde la entrada al templo.

Kazuma se dio vuelta para ver a Chris parado allí sonriendo. "¡Chris! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Oh, solo estaba de paso. Supongo que fue buena suerte que apareciera cuando tú y Darkness están aquí".

"Te he estado buscando, ¿dónde has estado?"

Ella le guiñó un ojo y se llevó un dedo a los labios. "Es un secreto. Entonces, ¿cuál fue el favor que Eris hizo por ti?"

Kazuma felizmente contó la historia de correr por su vida de una manada de ratas topo desnudas y cómo un edificio se derrumbó milagrosamente después de pedirle ayuda a la diosa. No había mencionado la oración antes, por lo que Darkness estaba bastante asombrado.

"¡Eso es increíble, Kazuma! Se sabe que la diosa ocasionalmente ayuda a sus favoritas, pero ¿algo así?" Ella juntó las manos juntas. "¡A la diosa realmente le gustas!"

"Bueno, ella también me gusta", dijo Kazuma. "Por eso me uno a su iglesia".

"Bueno, apuesto a que está muy feliz de tenerte como seguidor. Aquí", Chris le tendió la mano. En su palma había una cadena de oro con un ala.

"¿Qué es esto?" Kazuma preguntó. El ala era similar a la de la armadura de Darkness.

"Solo algo que encontré en la calle. Alguien debe haberlo perdido. Es un símbolo de Eris con una bendición. Si lo usas, te dará una protección menor contra los muertos vivientes y un ligero impulso a tu habilidad de suerte". "Ella se rio. "No es que realmente lo necesites".

"¡Whoa! Entonces, ¿es un objeto mágico y me lo estás dando? ¡Gracias!" Rápidamente se lo colocó alrededor del cuello y luego escondió el medallón debajo de su cota de malla. "¡En serio eres el mejor, Chris!"

Darkness tosió en su mano. "Kazuma, normalmente cuando un hombre recibe un regalo tan inesperado de una mujer, él lo rechaza o al menos le pregunta si está segura de querer separarse de él".

"Sí, lo sé. La mayoría de los tipos son idiotas".

Darkness envió a su amiga una mirada de disculpa y luego se inclinó en su dirección. "Lo siento, pero sabes que es una bestia egoísta".

"¡Hey! ¡Creo que sería grosero no aceptar!"

Chris se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Está bien, Darkness. Me gusta de esta manera".

Escuchar eso hizo que Kazuma se sintiera cálido por dentro.

"Estoy muy contento de verte a ti y a Darkness llevándote bien. He oído sobre todas las misiones que has realizado. Solo sabía que ustedes dos serían un buen equipo. Es por eso que los presenté".

"¿En serio? Pensé que era porque estabas enojado conmigo por robarte las bragas".

Darkness jadeó. "Muy cruel."

Chris se quedó allí sonriendo. "Entonces, Kazuma, ¿dijiste que me estabas buscando? ¿Querías que te enseñara algunas habilidades más?" De repente jadeó y se llevó una mano a la boca. "O... ¿o querías tomar mis bragas de nuevo? Eso es, ¿no?"

El sacerdote y los acólitos se alejaron un par de pasos de Kazuma y comenzaron a susurrar el uno al otro.

Kazuma suspiró. "Vamos a hablar a otro lado antes de que me expulsen".

Regresaron a la sala del gremio para encontrar a Megumin ocupada ocupando las mesas mientras aún vestía su túnica de mago y su sombrero. Megumin les dijo que esto era algo único porque tenían poco personal y era un favor para Luna.

Kazuma ordenó una ronda de bebidas y se sentó en una mesa con Chris y Darkness. No perdió el tiempo diciéndole a Chris lo que quería.

"He mantenido cinco espacios de habilidades abiertos solo para habilidades de ladrones. ¿Cuál crees que funcionaría mejor para mí?"

"¿No hay habilidades que estás buscando específicamente?" Chris preguntó sorprendido. "Por lo general, las personas quieren algo específico, o al menos tienen una idea general".

"Eh, para ser honesto, me ha ido bastante bien con lo que tengo hasta ahora. Pensé que, dado que eres un ladrón mucho mejor que yo, tendrías una buena idea de que sería útil. Confío en ti, así que Escucharé lo que me sugieras".

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de una manera linda. "Gr... Gracias, Kazuma. Es muy halagador escucharlo".

"Oye, me ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo y cuando no había nada para ti. Nunca olvido a las personas que me ayudan".

El sonrojo de Chris se hizo más profundo, y ella apresuradamente tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

"Yo también te he ayudado," murmuró Darkness.

"¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo?"

"Nada", Darkness rápidamente tomó un trago de cerveza también.

"Bueno, tengo algunas ideas", dijo Chris mientras dejaba la taza. "Si tiene cinco espacios, le recomendaría; seleccione cerraduras, coloque trampas, suba, lea los labios e identifique".

"Está bien, puedo ver por qué un ladrón querría abrir cerraduras y poner trampas. No pensé que escalar era una habilidad de ladrón".

"Obviamente, no es exclusivo de los ladrones, pero cuando te escabulles por la parte de atrás o huyes de los guardias, poder escalar un muro puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Es muy útil, especialmente en un entorno urbano".

"Bien, ¿qué pasa con 'Leer los labios?'"

"Es una excelente manera de espiar a las personas. Te sorprenderá la cantidad de información que las personas simplemente dejarán escapar cuando piensen que nadie está al alcance del oído. Ya tienes la habilidad de Farseeing, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Combinar eso con la lectura de labios te permitirá espiar a las personas a través de ventanas o personas a media milla de distancia. Si estás interesado en recopilar información es imprescindible".

"Creo que puedo ver eso. Supongo que 'Identificar' es la capacidad de saber cuáles son las propiedades mágicas de algo".

"Hace eso y mucho más. Te dirá las propiedades de todo lo que mires, no solo los objetos sino también los seres vivos. Si te encuentras con un monstruo, puedes identificar instantáneamente sus estadísticas de raza y base. Es muy útil tropezar con algo desconocido. En cuanto a los artículos, no solo detectará cualidades mágicas, sino que también le indicará su valor de mercado base. Ayuda a clasificar el tesoro y si necesita negociar".

_Eso suena como algo sacado directamente de un juego de rol_. El asintió. "Sí, eso suena muy bien, por favor muéstramelo".

Chris identificó todo sobre su daga. Ella leyó los labios de un chico al otro lado de la habitación que se quejaba de que su esposa lo obligaba a mirar a los niños mientras visitaba a su madre. Ella trepó por el costado de la pared. Chris colocó un cubo de agua sobre la puerta principal, ya que esto aparentemente contaba como una 'trampa'. (Funcionó que Mohawk Guy se empapara y se riera de todos. Kazuma le compró una cerveza.) Finalmente, ella tomó uno de los cofres de monedas detrás del mostrador mientras Luna se paraba sobre su hombro manteniéndola _muy_ cerca. Y con eso Kazuma adquirió cinco nuevas habilidades de ladrón.

Chris volvió a sentarse para terminar su cerveza. "¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ti?"

"De hecho, todavía me debes un favor al aceptar ayudar, Darkness. ¿Recuerdas?"

Ella parpadeó. "Pensé que enseñarte estas habilidades era el favor". Ella sonaba demasiado inocente.

"Buen intento, nunca dije eso, y no lo mencionaste, así que eso no cuenta. Además, mostrar una habilidad nunca cuesta más que una bebida o una comida gratis. Te compraré cuatro cervezas más si usted quiere."

"Bien, bien", levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "Te debo una. Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?"

Él le dio una sonrisa emocionada. "Sal a una cita conmigo".

"¿**Qué?** " Gritaron Chris y Darkness.

Se recostó y continuó sonriendo. "Quiero una cita, Chris".


	19. El hablador Gentil

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

"¿Una cita? Tú... ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?" Chris se sentó allí, aturdida.

"Así es", dijo sonando presumido. "Ese es el favor que quiero de ti".

"¡No puedes!" Darkness gritó golpeando un puño sobre la mesa.

Tanto Kazuma como Chris se giraron para mirarla. La cara de Darkness comenzó a enrojecerse y ella se retorció en su asiento.

"Yo... quiero decir que no puedes preguntar algo así cuando obviamente tienes motivos ocultos. Creo que es obvio lo que _realmente_ buscas, Kazuma".

"¡Oye! No me hagas sonar como una especie de asqueroso. No soy el tipo de persona que trataría de aprovecharse de una chica".

"No, eres el tipo de persona que robaría las bragas de una chica y las agitaría en el aire mientras gritaba a todo pulmón", dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

"Es... ¡Eso no es totalmente mi culpa! ¡Sabes cómo funciona Steal! No tengo absolutamente ningún control sobre lo que obtengo cuando lo uso".

"Bueno, eso es cierto, pero que _hacer_ tener el control de la forma de reaccionar después. También quería ver a desvestirme delante de usted."

"¡Esa fue tu idea! ¡Nunca te lo habría pedido!"

Chris puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, fui yo quien lo sugirió. Pero, oh, cómo tuve que torcer tu brazo para estar de acuerdo".

Las mejillas de Kazuma se sonrojaron y sus manos comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse nerviosamente. "Estás torciendo las cosas. Solo soy un chico normal al que le gustan las chicas bonitas. ¿Realmente me vas a culpar por eso? No hay forma de que intente aprovechar una chica. Ese no es el tipo de chico Estoy."

"¿No admitiste haber echado un vistazo a las bragas de Megumin y yo mientras dormíamos?" Darkness preguntó.

"¿Tu hiciste eso?" Chris preguntó sorprendido. "¿Y quién es Megumin?"

"Un archimago de catorce años que acaba de unirse a nuestro grupo", dijo Darkness.

Chris sonrió a Kazuma. "¿Buscas la falda de cada chica dormida que conoces? ¿O es solo para los miembros del grupo?"

"¡No es lo que parece!" Kazuma se lamentó.

"Bueno, parece que te encanta mirar las bragas de las chicas".

Kazuma hizo una pausa y pensó en ello. "Está bien, supongo que eso es cierto. Pero vamos, que no es _que_ tan malo es?" Señaló a Darkness. "Quiero decir que eres amiga de ella y no puede pasar cinco minutos sin decir cuánto le gusta que la maltraten. Comparado con ella, soy perfectamente normal".

"¡Muy cruel!" Darkness jadeó y se estremeció.

"¡¿Ves ves?!"

Chris suspiró "Tienes una especie de punto".

"¡Ah!" Darkness dio otro grito alegre.

Kazuma sacudió la cabeza. "Mira, Chris. ¡Realmente me gustas! Nunca he tenido una cita con una chica. Creo que eres especial y diferente de todas las otras chicas que he conocido desde que vine aquí". _En realidad estás cuerdo_, pensó.

Ahora fueron las mejillas de Chris las que se pusieron de color rojo brillante. "Gr ... Gracias, Kazuma. Nadie me había dicho eso antes. Yo... no estoy realmente seguro de mi belleza".

"¿Eso es por tu pecho plano?"

"¡Ack!" Chris golpeó ambas manos sobre su pecho.

"¡No tienes que preocuparte!" Kazuma dijo con amabilidad. "Quiero decir que normalmente no estaría interesado, pero eres tan genial que sinceramente no me importa. Quiero decir que seguro, a cada chico le encantan los senos, y cuanto más grande mejor. Normalmente un cofre plano sería un factor decisivo. Incluso podría sentir un poco de pena por ti. Pero eres simplemente increíble y agradable, ¡sinceramente, no me importa! ¡Haré una excepción por ti! "

"..." Chris solo lo miraba con las manos todavía plantadas en su pecho.

Darkness tosió en su mano. "Kazuma, lo que acabas de decir fue muy inapropiado".

"¿Eh?" Se giró en su silla. "Estás llamando _me_ inapropiado? Es lo que realmente escuchar algunas de las cosas que salen de tu boca?"

"¡Kazuma! ¡Estás siendo grosera! ¡Este es el cuerpo con el que nació Chris! ¡Debes ser más considerado con sus sentimientos! No es su culpa que no tenga una forma femenina".

"Kkkk", Chris comenzó a hacer ruidos de asfixia.

"¿Estás bien?" Kazuma saltó de su asiento y se apresuró a su lado. Él comenzó a abofetearla para ayudarla a respirar. "Por favor, ignora lo que dijo Darkness, ella nunca piensa en los sentimientos de otras personas". Él dejó de golpearla cuando ella lo rechazó.

"N... No te preocupes por eso. Escucha, Kazuma, creo que eres muy dulce, pero realmente no creo que debamos ir a una cita. Sería inapropiado".

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya tienes a alguien que te gusta?" Se sentó de nuevo.

"Ah, no, eso no es todo".

"¿No te atrae?"

Ella tenía una mirada increíblemente adorable de vergüenza y comenzó a presionar sus dedos índices. "N... No, creo que eres muy lindo".

Suspiró felizmente. "Sempai piensa que soy lindo".

"Creo que también eres lindo", murmuró Darkness por lo bajo.

"¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?" Kazuma preguntó.

"Bueno, ya ves, simplemente no sería apropiado ya que eres un humano y yo soy un grillo".

"¿Eh?"

Chris comenzó a agitar las manos. "Yo... quiero decir, no estoy seguro de que sería un buen partido para ti. No soy lo que piensas".

Kazuma hizo una pausa y la miró atentamente.

Su intensa mirada estaba causando que Chris comenzara a inquietarse. "¿Kazuma?"

"Creo que lo entiendo; no eres una chica humana común, ¿verdad?"

Se rascó la mejilla. "Ah bueno…"

De repente extendió la mano sobre la mesa y estrechó sus manos entre las suyas. "¡No me importa eso! Solo mira a tu alrededor. Hay elfos, enanos, gatas, perras, zorros y todo tipo de otras razas. No me importa si eres algo más que humano ¡Por favor, ve a una cita conmigo, Chris!

Ella tragó saliva y vaciló. "Eres muy amable y dulce. Pero todavía no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea".

Él continuó sosteniendo sus suaves manos entre las suyas y mirando fijamente su rostro. Una sonrisa floreció en sus labios. "Creo que he descubierto la verdad".

"Y... ¿tienes?"

"Eres una parte perro, ¿verdad?"

Chris parpadeó. "¿Qué?" Ella se veía confundida.

"Quiero decir que admitiste que no eres humano, y me diste los ojos de cachorro antes, así que tiene que ser así, ¿verdad?"

"¿Ah, Kazuma? Creo que tienes una idea equivocada sobre mí".

"¿Tienes cola?"

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir que obviamente no tienes orejas de perro. No sé cómo funciona la genética o qué porcentaje de persona de perro eres. ¿Pero tienes una pequeña cola linda? ¿Puedo verte moverla? ¿Solo un poco?"

"Uh..."

Darkness tosió en su mano. "Kazuma, es muy inapropiado pedir ver la cola de una persona". Su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse. "Yo... si eso ... eso es lo que te interesa puedo ofrecerte para que veas mi ... mi trasero desnudo.

"Paso", dijo al instante. "Tienes un gran cuerpo, pero definitivamente dirías cosas que me extrañarían y arruinarían las cosas".

"¡Tan despectivo y cruel!" Ella jadeó.

"¡¿Ves?! ¡Así! ¡Dirías algo así! ¡La única forma en que me gustaría verte desnuda es si te amordazaran!"

Su cara se puso completamente roja. "Lo sabía. Apuesto a que has estado pensando que cada vez que me miras, no es así, Kazuma? ¡Qué bestia eres! ¡Pensando en mí desnudo, atado e incapaz de pedir ayuda! ¿Qué tipo de cosas pervertidas y malvadas me has infligido? ¡Dime si te atreves!

"¡Y es por eso que preferiría estar con Chris, incluso si ella es plana como una tabla! ¡Al menos no me asusta cada vez que abre la boca!"

"Vaya, Kazuma, gracias". Chris dijo en una voz plana.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa al extrañar completamente su tono. "De nada. Es porque eres una gran persona. No me importa que no tengas pechos. Quiero decir, ni siquiera me importa esa cicatriz en tu cara".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con mi cicatriz?"

"Oh, está bien, no me importa. Quiero decir que la mayoría de las chicas estarían muy conscientes de una cicatriz en la cara. Admiro toda tu confianza a pesar de eso".

"Entonces... ¿entonces crees que mi cicatriz es fea? ¿Eso me arruina la cara?"

"Por supuesto que no. Nunca le pediría una cita a una chica fea. Todavía eres muy linda a pesar de eso".

"..."

"Entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo?"

"Sabes, Kazuma. Creo que puedo entender por qué nunca has tenido una cita antes".

"¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"No importa", suspiró ella.

"¿Asi que va a?"

Ella dio otro suspiro abatido. "Te prometí un favor, así que si esto es lo que realmente quieres, entonces sí, iré a una cita contigo".

"¡Sí! ¡Eso es increíble!"

"PERO", interrumpió. "Tendrá que esperar. De hecho, solo estoy pasando por Axel. Tengo trabajo que cuidar, así que me iré de la ciudad esta noche".

"¡¿Qué?!"

Ella sonrió para él. "Prometo que la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad tendremos esa cita, ¿de acuerdo?"

Parecía decepcionado, pero asintió. "Bueno, pareces muy ocupado, y sé cuánto demandan los ladrones. ¿Juras que tendremos esa cita la próxima vez que te vea?"

Ella asintió y levantó la mano derecha. "Lo juro en nombre de la diosa Eris".

"Bueno, está bien, supongo".

"Entonces, hasta entonces, trabaja duro para convertirte en un gran Aventurero y cuida a tus compañeros de equipo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí lo haré."

Se rascó la mejilla. "¿Y tal vez aprender a ser un poco más amable con las mujeres?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Siempre soy educado".

Chris y Darkness lo miraron fijamente.

"¿Qué?"


	20. El Sucubo Rubio

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traducción del fic hecho por señor de la tierra de fuego, apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

Kazuma se coló en la cueva tan silenciosamente como pudo. Ya había activado Vanish, pero eso no afectó el sonido. Se arrastró dentro del enorme agujero en la montaña y miró a su alrededor, ya sabía que no había trampas. Casi no tardó en divisar un cíclope durmiendo a su lado sobre un montón de mantas de piel. Estaba acostado allí, con un ojo cerrado e inmóvil.

_Supongo que por eso Detect Enemy no me mostró nada_, pensó Kazuma. Había usado su habilidad muchas veces para emboscar a los monstruos enemigos que no tenían idea de que estaba en el área. Entonces, la habilidad funcionó si los monstruos tenían intenciones hostiles o no. Pero aparentemente no fue así si no hubiera posibilidad de que el enemigo pudiera ser una amenaza en su estado actual. Por lo tanto, incluso un cíclope de veinte pies de altura no tropezaría con su habilidad mientras estuviera profundamente dormido y sin peligro para él.

Junto con las mantas había enormes palos de madera, lanzas de piedra y montones de equipos, armas y otros bienes que probablemente habían sido robados de los viajeros que habían sido atacados. Kazuma activó su habilidad Farseeing. Al mirar al cíclope, vio una lujuria de información aparecer en su vista, como un menú en la pantalla de una computadora.

RAZA - Ciclope

LVL - 25

HP - 410

STR - 103

CON - 67

DEX - 20

INT - 15

WIS - 21

CHM - 4

LCK - 24

CAD - 288,145 / 310,000

Kazuma miró alrededor de la cueva, era un desastre desorganizado con montones de equipo y equipo robado y lo que no se extendió por todo el lugar. Su habilidad de Farseeing le permitió detectar todo a pesar de que estaba oscuro. Combinado con su habilidad Identificar cuando se enfocaba en cualquier cosa, vería una ventana emergente que indicaba una descripción básica del artículo seguido de: Valor estimado X, XXX.

Lanza de hierro - 8,000

Espada de hierro - 5,000

Daga de bronce - 1,000

Escudo Redondo - 3,000

Arco largo (buena calidad) - 30,000

Flechas con punta de hierro x 12-200 x 12

Pequeño escudo - 1,500

Espada de hierro (mala calidad) - 3,200

Malla de cadena (dañada) - 2,500

Espada mágica - 1,200,000

Una gran sonrisa dividió la cara de Kazuma. _Chris, te amo! ¡Las habilidades de ladrón son tan geniales!_ A hurtadillas tan rápido y silenciosamente como pudo hacia el alijo de armas, agarró la espada. Luego notó que donde estaba ahora le permitía mirar dentro de un nicho que no había visto desde su ángulo anterior. Había una pila de unos veinte monederos, cada uno tenía un valor que oscilaba entre 12.140 y 2.750.000. Kazuma se apresuró y recogió el que valía más de dos millones de Eris. Lo abrió y vio que contenía monedas de oro y plata. Kazuma se obligó a no reír a carcajadas porque no quería despertar accidentalmente a los cíclopes. Cogió todos los bolsos y los metió en bolsillos especiales que había cosido en su capa para este propósito exacto. (Una sugerencia de Chris.) Los bolsos y la espada desaparecieron al igual que cualquier cosa en contacto físico con él cuando Vanish está activo.

Sus compañeros de equipo lo esperaban detrás de una roca a unos mil metros de la entrada de la cueva. Kazuma terminó la habilidad Vanish y apareció frente a ellos.

"La forma en que sonríes", dijo Megumin. "Apuesto a que encontraste el cíclope".

"Sí, y encontré algunas otras cosas también". Kazuma dejó caer la espada y sacó todos los bolsos también. Aunque pensaba en sí mismo cada vez más como un pícaro, no tenía intención de robar o engañar a los miembros de su grupo.

"¡Genial!" Megumin dijo mirando todos esos bolsos. "¿Sabes cuánto valen?"

"No exactamente, pero en algún lugar al norte de cuatro millones". La recompensa por exterminar a los cíclopes fue de un millón y medio. ¡Con el precio de venta de la gran espada, el trabajo de este día les ganaría cerca de siete millones de eris en total!

Darkness ignoró los bolsos y en su lugar recogió la espada. Lo sostuvo ante sus ojos y lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente. "Esta es un arma magnífica, la mejor que he visto". Ella miró a Kazuma. "¿Qué haremos con esto?"

"Véndelo, qué más".

Ella apartó la vista y clavó un pie en el suelo. "Sabes, sería una buena arma para que un cruzado la empuñe en la batalla. Cualquier espadachín habilidoso amaría una espada como esta".

Kazuma le envió una mirada plana. "¿Conoces a alguien así?"

Ella jadeó. "¡Tan cruel! ¡Realmente no tienes piedad!"

"Si ella lo quiere, no me importa que lo tenga", dijo Megumin. "Quiero decir, si eso la hace más fuerte en el combate, ¿no es tan bueno para nosotros como parte?"

"Bueno, ese es el problema, ¿no es así? Si ella pudiera usar la cosa, yo también se la daría. Pero no vale nada con una espada en la mano. Sería tan peligroso sostener un palo".

La oscuridad jadeó y se estremeció. "K ... K ... Kazuma, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel en mi cara?"

Kazuma dio un suspiro exasperado. "¿De verdad quieres mantener esa espada? Bien", señaló a la roca frente a la que estaban parados. Tenía doce pies de alto y unos seis pies de ancho. "Golpea esta cosa una vez y puedes tenerla".

"¿De verdad crees que podría perder un objetivo tan ridículo?"

"Te daré tres columpios".

"¡Bien! ¡Estoy seguro de que puedo lograr golpear algo tan grande!" Ella sostuvo la espada mágica en una posición de lucha y avanzó.

Treinta segundos después, Darkness con la cara roja le devolvió la espada a Kazuma.

"Está bien Megumin, haz lo tuyo".

"¡Correcto!" Ella levantó su bastón. "¡Las fuerzas de la ruina escuchan mi llamado! ¡Muéstrame el poder de la destrucción! ¡Muéstrame el final ardiente que merecen todos mis enemigos! ¡Muéstrame Explooooooooosion!"

El interior de la cueva explotó, enviando trozos de roca volando en todas las direcciones y provocando un deslizamiento de tierra menor. Kazuma y la fiesta se escondieron detrás de la roca. Cuando el suelo dejó de temblar, Kazuma miró alrededor de la roca para ver que la ladera de la colina ya no era más que rocas y escombros humeantes.

Una cojera, pero sonriente Megumin suspiró. "Eso fue asombroso."

"Bien, misión cumplida", deslizó al archimago sobre su espalda. "Tiempo de ir a casa."

XXX

Mientras regresaban hacia el gremio, Darkness apareció en la retaguardia. Estaba mucho más callada que de costumbre. Cuando entraron en la ciudad, ella habló.

"¿Kazuma?"

"Sí, soy Kazuma".

"¿Realmente solo vas a vender la espada?"

"Sí."

Ella respiró hondo. "¡Kazuma, realmente quiero esta espada! ¡Sería perfecta para mí!"

Él la miró. "No me di cuenta de que estaba hecho de goma".

Ella jadeó. "Eres salvaje".

"No, no lo soy. Solo soy sensato. Si lo quisieras como arma, me encantaría dártelo. Pero solo lo quieres como decoración. Compra unos pendientes o un collar o algo así. en lugar."

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "N ... No me ves como un cruzado de verdad, ¿verdad?"

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Quien?"

Darkness echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un grito que sonó tan erótico que una madre cercana cubrió las orejas de su hijo.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, recibieron la recompensa por su misión. También contaron todas las monedas en los bolsos y dividieron todo. Cada acción llegó a poco menos de un punto, nueve millones de eris. Era tarde, así que Kazuma decidió cenar en el gremio y luego regresar a casa. Visitaría las tiendas de armas mañana y vería quién le daría el mejor precio por la espada.

En su camino a casa sintió una fuerte mano golpear su hombro. "¡Hola, jovencito! He oído lo bien que te ha ido últimamente. Felicitaciones".

Kazuma levantó la vista y vio que era Mohawk Guy. Era un habitual en el gremio y parecía una muy buena persona amigable. Aunque Kazuma nunca había aprendido su nombre. "Oh, bueno, gracias".

"Un hombre debería celebrar su buena fortuna, ¿sabes?" El chico tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Sabes de que estoy hablando?"

"Oh, claro, acabo de cenar y algo de cerveza".

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir, jovencito". De repente acercó a Kazuma y bajó la voz a un susurro conspirador. "¿Alguna vez has visitado la Puerta del Infierno?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué, estás hablando de casi morir?"

Mohawk Guy sacudió la cabeza. "Ven conmigo, jovencito. Te mostraré un lugar especial hecho solo para nosotros, los hombres".

"Uh ..." Kazuma no estaba seguro de cómo responder. Por un lado, eso sonaba un poco intrigante, pero en realidad no conocía tan bien a este tipo. E ir a cualquier lugar llamado 'La puerta del infierno' no sonaba atractivo.

"¡No es necesario ser tímido, un hombre trabaja duro y juega duro!" Con un agarre de hierro alrededor de su hombro, Kazuma fue conducido por un callejón hacia una puerta sin descripción.

¡Antes de darse cuenta estaba en un salón lleno de hermosas súcubos medio desnudos! Se sentó y le entregó un formulario para llenar. Un sexy súcubo rubia con enormes tetas y un mínimo de hilo negro explicó las reglas. Mientras hablaba, se tocaba seductoramente frente a él.

"Los súcubos tenemos una relación mutuamente beneficiosa con los hombres aventureros de esta ciudad".

"UH Huh." Él la estaba mirando mientras ella masajeaba sus propios senos. Kazuma no estaba seguro, pero pensó que podría estar babeando.

"Proporcionamos a nuestros clientes la _liberación_ de ciertas _frustraciones_ que de otra forma no podrían aliviar".

Kazuma tragó saliva y asintió.

"Podemos entrar en tus sueños y cumplir _cualquier_ deseo que puedas tener". Hizo un gesto a la forma. "Puede ser, literalmente, cualquier persona que desee, real o imaginaria, y que va a comportarse sin embargo que usted desea. Ella hará _cualquier cosa_ que desee, sin importar cuán pervertida o algún crimen o inmoral." La niña puso ambas manos entre sus piernas justo en frente de la cara de Kazuma. " _Nada_ está prohibido o fuera de los límites, después de todo, todo es solo un sueño".

Kazuma miró lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Cualquier cosa?"

"Cualquier cosa", dijo en un susurro sensual y frotando sus manos a lo largo de cierto lugar.

Kazuma tragó saliva y luchó por hablar. "Uh, ¿cuánto cuesta esto?"

La rubia súcubo sacudió la cabeza. "No aceptamos pagos en monedas. Lo que pedimos es solo un poquito de tu vitalidad". Apartó una mano y sostuvo el pulgar cerca del índice. "No tomaremos tanto como acortar su vida útil o incomodarlo en sus aventuras. Es un buen negocio, ¿no le parece?"

Kazuma sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que podría haberse caído.

"Escriba sus deseos en detalle y en algún momento esta noche uno de nosotros lo visitará y los cumplirá dentro de sus sueños. Mi única advertencia es que no beba mucho antes de irse a dormir esta noche. Si cae en un estupor o muy profundo duerme, no podrás experimentar la manipulación de nuestros sueños ".

"L...Lo tengo, no hay problema". El pauso. "¿Puedo pedir _algo_?"

"Cualquier cosa", le dijo inclinándose para darle una buena vista. "Estamos aquí para satisfacer todos los deseos de nuestros clientes. Así que, por favor, no te detengas".

Kazuma escribió rápidamente lo que quería y luego regresó a su cabaña. Estaba acostado en la cama antes de que fuera completamente oscuro afuera. Cerró los ojos y trató de obligarse a irse a dormir. Estaba demasiado emocionado para eso, pero finalmente se durmió.

XXX

Se despertó con un golpe en la puerta. Echó hacia atrás la sábana y corrió a abrirla. Allí delante de él estaba su súcubo. Se veía exactamente como Darkness. _Huh Quería que fuera Chris, excepto con enormes tetas. Supongo que en el fondo quería hacer esto aún más._

"¡Kazuma, realmente necesito hablar contigo!"

Con una gran sonrisa, abrió la puerta de par en par. "Entra entonces".


	21. Como Darkness obtuvo una espada magica

_Aqua abandona a Kazuma y se ve obligado a sobrevivir solo. No hay quien lo pare ahora. (traduccion del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire,apoyen a la historia original asi como al autor)_

* * *

Kazuma no podía creer lo genuino que se sentía todo! Nunca antes había estado en un sueño tan vívido donde todos sus sentidos estaban activos. Incluso podía percibir el sutil aroma a lila que Darkness solía tener a menos que hubieran estado en la carretera durante días. ¡La magia del súcubo fue increíble! Si no supiera que todo esto es un sueño, absolutamente creería que es la vida real.

Su cabaña solo tenía cuatro habitaciones; un retrete, una pequeña cocina con estufa de leña, una sala de estar y un dormitorio. La oscuridad entró justo en el medio de su sala de estar ... con la puerta abierta a su habitación justo detrás de ella. Pensó en qué había escrito exactamente en ese formulario que había completado.

_Quiero una mujer que sea un poco mayor, pero que realmente no tenga experiencia. Ella necesita sentirse atraída por mí, pero tímida. Quiero que finja estar realmente avergonzada y conmocionada cuando hago mi movimiento, pero en secreto lo quiere aún más que yo. Una vez que comencemos, ella necesita estar totalmente metida en eso y rogarme por más. ¡Quiero que sea sumisa y que haga lo que quiera hacer! ¡Lo más importante de todo es que tiene que tener enormes tetas y ser hermosa!_

Cuando escribió todo eso, la imagen que tenía en mente era Chris con una mejora importante en su pecho. Él adoraba a su sempai y pensaba que ella era la chica más increíble que había conocido. El hecho de que estuviera tan interesado a pesar de que ella era tan plana como Megumin demostró cuán profundamente se preocupaba por ella. ¡Chris definitivamente era la chica para él!

Dicho eso ... no era como si no creyera que Darkness era tan ardiente como el infierno. Sus tendencias extrañas y la mierda que vomitaba todo el tiempo era un desvío. Pero cuando estaba actuando como un ser humano normal, era la mejor. Había tenido muchos pensamientos lascivos sobre ella, eso era normal para un chico de su edad dado lo cerca que estaban y cuánto tiempo pasaban juntos y la forma en que su cuerpo estaba hecho para el pecado. En la vida real no había forma de que él se moviera sobre ella. Toda esa basura masoquista era demasiado desagradable. Además, no quería que las cosas se pusieran raras entre ellos ahora que finalmente tenía una fiesta que realmente funcionaba, y donde de alguna manera era el líder.

Pero todo esto era un sueño, ella no era realmente Darkness, y podían hacer _lo que_ él quisiera.

'Darkness' se quedó allí con su vara de espolón derecho mirándolo a los ojos. "Primero, debo disculparme por molestarte tan tarde en la noche y por venir a tu casa sin una invitación". Ella dobló su cuello.

Kazuma sonrió. Así era exactamente como sonaba normalmente, Darkness era increíblemente adecuada y cortés. Excepto cuando sus tendencias la vencieron. Realmente podía apreciar lo duro que estaba trabajando el súcubo para hacer esto lo más real posible.

En una sección diferente del formulario que había completado, había escrito:

_Quiero ser el tipo genial y experimentado que sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo. El tipo de persona que sabe exactamente cómo hacer que una mujer se enamore de él con solo unas pocas palabras._

De vuelta en Japón, Kazuma siempre había sido el niño tranquilo y tímido. El que realmente nunca encajaba. No había tenido una experiencia real con las chicas y nunca había sabido lo que era ser popular. (Sin incluir sus experiencias en línea donde era una estrella de rock). Siempre había estado celoso de los tipos fuertes y seguros a quienes las chicas siempre miraban cuando entraban a una habitación. Los tipos que nunca estaban nerviosos sin importar la situación, los que siempre sabían qué decir.

Una gran parte de la fantasía de Kazuma no era solo estar finalmente con una mujer hermosa. Fue para hacerlo como el tipo genial que la chica simplemente no pudo resistir. Lo intentó con Chris cuando la invitó a salir. Realmente no había ido tan bien. Pero como esto era un sueño, estaba seguro de que los resultados aquí serían mucho mejores. Y no importa cómo resultaron las cosas, no fue como si hubiera repercusiones ni nada. Simplemente sería más específico sobre lo que quería la próxima vez.

Entonces, en lugar de simplemente dirigirse a eso, quería ganársela con su encanto, ingenio y 'frialdad'.

Él profundizó su voz. "Entonces, ¿qué te trae a mi casa? ¿Algo que necesitas de mí?"

Ella frunció. "¿Porque estás hablando así?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Siempre hablo así".

"No, no lo haces. ¿Te resfriaste o algo así?"

Kazuma se sintió un poco decepcionado. Así era como él esperaría que Darkness reaccionara normalmente en la vida real, pero había querido que se pusiera nerviosa y avergonzada tratando de confesar sus sentimientos. _Supongo que el súcubo no puede leer mis pensamientos._

Él tosió y habló con su voz habitual. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi casa. En realidad, no creo haberte dicho mi dirección".

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y evitó su mirada. "Ah, le pregunté a Luna y ella me lo dio. Le dije que era una emergencia y que tenía que hablar contigo de inmediato".

Kazuma sonrió. _Esto es más como eso. _"Entiendo. Los sentimientos en tu corazón eran demasiado poderosos para negarlos por más tiempo".

"¿Qué?" Ella respondió con evidente confusión.

"¿Eh?" Kazuma estaba confundida por su confusión.

"Estoy aquí por la espada, Kazuma. Sé que planeas venderla a una de las tiendas de armas de la ciudad mañana. Estoy aquí para pedirte que me dejes tenerla. No tienes que dar para mí. Lo compraré con mi parte de las ganancias ".

Kazuma frunció el ceño. "¿En serio? ¿Esa_ es_ la razón por la que viniste aquí?" Fue a la esquina de la habitación donde había dejado la espada mágica y la recogió. "¿Viniste aquí esta noche solo por esto?"

Ella asintió. "Es un arma realmente buena y mejoraría mi reputación. También me sentiría más como un cruzado adecuado".

Kazuma sintió que una vena en su frente comenzaba a latir. ¿Qué tipo de fantasía sexual perversa era esta? ¡Tenía que lidiar con este tipo de estupidez todo el tiempo en su vida real! ¡No quería aún más de eso cuando se suponía que se estaba poniendo loco!

"Puedes poner lápiz labial en un cerdo, sigue siendo un cerdo. Y esta espada no te convertiría en un cruzado decente. ¡Eso probablemente requeriría una intervención divina!"

Ella jadeó. "K ... Kazuma! ... ¡T-Tan cruel!"

"¡Eso no es cruel!" Espetó Kazuma. "¡Lo cruel es arruinar el sueño de un hombre! ¡Esto no es para lo que me inscribí! ¡El realismo está bien, pero esto no es lo que quería!"

Su boca colgaba abierta. "Yo ... ¿arruiné tu sueño? ¿Cómo?"

"¡Siendo tú!"

Se quedó allí boquiabierta como un pez.

Mirándola, una sonrisa malvada comenzó a extenderse por sus labios. Si este súcubo no fuera a ser el inocente nervioso, entonces él solo tendría que tratarla como el masoquista Darkness en la vida real. Eso también podría ser muy divertido. Todo esto fue solo un sueño después de todo. Esta sería su oportunidad de **finalmente** obtener una pequeña recompensa por todas las veces que se había avergonzado públicamente. Eso _definitivamente_ podría ser divertido. Mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer, Darkness tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás.

"K ... K ... Kazuma ... ¿p-por qué me miras así? ... ¿Q-Qué ... tipo de p ... p ... pensamientos pervertidos están pasando por tu mente?"

Tomó la espada que aún sostenía y bajó la punta, por lo que cortó su piso. "¿Quieres esta espada, Darkness?"

"S ... Sí, pero ah, tal vez debería irme. ... P-Podríamos hablar de esto otra vez por la mañana". Ella se deslizó un poco más lejos de él.

"Está bien, bueno, no solo te lo daré, y tampoco te lo venderé. Pero tal vez hay una forma de que puedas ganarlo".

Ella tragó saliva y él pudo verla comenzar a temblar. " ... ¿Q-Qué tendría que hacer?"

XXX

"La buena gatita se limpia la cara con las patas".

Kazuma estaba sentado en una silla. Darkness estaba en el suelo frente a él, a cuatro patas. Se había quitado la armadura y llevaba un traje negro. En la parte superior de su cabeza había un par de orejas de gato borrosas y atadas a su trasero había una cola falsa. Su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

"K ... K ... Kazuma ... w ... ¿por qué tienes estas cosas?" Ella señaló las orejas y la cola.

"No te preocupes por eso".

"P... P... Pero w ... por qué me estás haciendo-"

"Los gatitos no hablan", le sacudió un dedo. "Van 'miau' 'miau' mientras se limpian la cara".

Tragó saliva, luego apretó los puños y se los frotó contra las mejillas. "Miau miau."

Él asintió, luego tomó una pequeña botella de leche y la vertió en un tazón que colocó frente a su silla. "Ese es un buen gatito. Ahora ven y toma un poco de leche.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, pero bajó la cabeza y se arrastró hacia el cuenco. "¿Maullar?"

Él le sonrió.

Se inclinó y comenzó a lamer la leche.

"Ese es un buen gatito". Kazuma se acercó y pasó una mano por su espalda, 'acariciándola'.

Ella jadeó y lo miró sorprendida.

Kazuma siguió sonriendo y pasando la mano a lo largo de _toda_ su espalda. "A los gatitos les gusta ser mascotas, y tú eres un buen gatito, ¿no?"

Ella tragó saliva. "M ... ¿Miau?"

El asintió. "Toma un poco más de leche, gatita".

Ella volvió a lamer la leche mientras él continuaba acariciándola.

XXX

Darkness salió de la cocina visiblemente temblando y jadeando. Su traje negro se había ido. Ahora no llevaba nada más que un delantal rosa con volantes que solo le llegaba hasta la parte superior de los muslos. La mayor parte de sus piernas y escote estaban en exhibición abierta.

"K ... K ... Kazuma, d ... ¿realmente cocinas con un delantal como este?"

"No te preocupes por eso". Bostezó y se estiró. "Acabo de llegar a casa después de un largo día en la oficina".

Ella tragó saliva y juntó las manos. "... ¡B-Bienvenido a casa, c ... c ... cariño! ¿Te gustaría cenar? ¿O un buen baño? ¿O y.… y ... yo?"

Él sonrió y eso la hizo temblar. "Creo que me voy a bañar".

"¿Huh? ¡Pero no hay baño aquí!" Su 'baño' solo contenía un retrete y un lavabo. Su casa no tenía agua corriente, tenía que obtenerla del pozo local.

"No te preocupes por eso. Ahora, ¿por qué no me das un buen masaje en la espalda?"

Ella lo miró fijamente.

"Pero no uses tus manos".

Se abrazó y dejó escapar un grito erótico.

XXX

"H ... ¿Cómo se llegó a esto?" Darkness gritó.

Estaba completamente desnuda y acostada boca abajo sobre su cama. Ambas manos estaban atadas a los postes de la cama. Kazuma estaba sentada al borde de la cama mirándola. Se inclinó y le susurró al oído. "¿Qué diría tu familia si pudieran verte ahora, La-la-ti-na?"

Ella arqueó la espalda y gritó.

Al ver la reacción, Kazuma no pudo evitar reírse.

Darkness volvió su rostro hacia él. "¡Siempre supe que eras una bestia! ¡Pero pensar que llegarías tan lejos! ¡Hacer algo tan ... pervertido con tu propio compañero de armas! ¡Realmente eres un demonio!"

Kazuma se rió un poco más y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, supongo que puedes tener un punto, pero como todo esto es un sueño, realmente no importa, ¿verdad?"

"Entonces, ¿este es tu sueño?" La oscuridad jadeó. "H... ¡¿Has estado queriendo hacerme esto desde que nos conocimos?! No puedo creerlo. K ... ¡Kazuma, estoy profundamente decepcionado!"

Se inclinó cerca y susurró. "¿Oh? ¿Y qué parte de eso te decepciona? ¿Qué me gusta humillarte o que he esperado tanto?" Él acarició el costado de su cuello con un solo dedo.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un adorable gemido. "Yo ... yo ... no sé a qué te refieres. Odio esto".

"¿Oh sí?" Él continuó deslizando su dedo desde su cuello hacia abajo a lo largo de su espalda. "Entonces, ¿por qué preguntaste todo? ¿Por qué te desnudas? ¿Actúas como un gato? ¿Me das un mensaje de cuerpo completo? ¿Me dejas atarte? Si fue tan horrible ¿por qué fuiste tan obediente?"

"P ... Porque dijiste que era la única forma en que podía ganar la espada. Por el bien de mejorar mi condición de cruzado soportaré cualquier humillación, no importa cuán profundamente me horrorice".

"Sí, puedo decir que odias cada segundo de esto".

"¡Lo estoy! O ... odio lo que estás haciendo, K ... K ... ¡Kazuma! ¡Te ruego que pares!"

"Oh, está bien entonces." Kazuma se levantó y agarró las cuerdas de una de sus muñecas. "Si así es como honestamente te sientes, te dejaré ir".

Ella parpadeó. "E ... ¿En serio? ¿Vas a desatarme? ¿Ahora?"

"Suenas decepcionado".

"Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos y no ..."

Kazuma le sonrió. "¿No lo qué?"

Ella giró la cabeza para evitar mirarlo. "Y ... ya sabes".

"No, no tengo idea. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperabas que pasara?"

"B ... Bueno, eres un d.… demonio c ... consumido por la lujuria. Con mi impotencia, por supuesto que ... Quiero decir ... yo ... no podría resistirme si tú ... si fueras a ... "

"¿Qué?" Preguntó sonando confundido.

"¡Ábrete camino conmigo!" Ella medio gritó.

La sonrisa de Kazuma fue de oreja a oreja. Honestamente, nunca imaginó que torturar a Darkness podría ser tan divertido. ¡Conocer sus gustos la convirtió en un blanco tan fácil!

"¿Es una petición?"

"¿Q ... qué?"

"¿Es eso lo que me estás pidiendo?" Kazuma dijo lo más calmado que pudo estar. "¿Para que tenga mi camino contigo?"

Observó su boca abrirse y cerrarse mientras ella luchaba por responder.

Mientras lo hacía, él puso sus labios justo al lado de su oreja y su pico apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo oyera. "Lo haré si quieres, pero tendrás que rogarme".

"M ... M ... ¿Mendigar? P ... ¿Por qué te suplicaría que ... me ... VIOLASTE!" Ella jadeó y se estremeció. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, y él podía verla apretando sus muslos juntos.

"¿Oh? Entonces, ¿quieres que te deje ir? Voy a hacer uno u otro. Te dejaré decidir. ¿Te desataré y te dejaré ir, o pasaré el resto de la noche?" ¿Violarte y hacerte gritar mi nombre? Lamió el costado de su cuello haciéndola gemir. "¿Cuál va a ser?"

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luchó por respirar. "K ... K ... Kazuma, yo ... te quiero ... a ... a ..."

"¿Siiiiiiiii?" Él pasó los dedos por su espalda. "¿Cuál es? Necesito que seas amable claro".

Ella tragó saliva. "Yo ... quiero que tú ..."

Hubo un golpe repentino en la puerta de su casa.

Tanto él como Darkness se sorprendieron.

"¡K ... Kazuma! ¿Invitaste a alguien a unirse? ¡Eres un animal! ¡Eres una bestia! ¡No me rendiré sin importar lo que me hagas!"

El primer pensamiento de Kazuma fue ignorarlo y continuar. Pero luego se recordó a sí mismo que esto era un sueño. Si llamaban a la puerta, tenía que significar que había una sorpresa esperándolo allí. _¡Oye! ¡Tal vez es Chris con un estante enorme y resulta que está buscando Darkness! _Las posibilidades le hicieron frotarse las manos mientras se dirigía a la puerta del dormitorio.

"Vuelvo enseguida con alguna compañía". Cerró la puerta del dormitorio antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Kazuma se apresuró hacia la puerta principal y la abrió para encontrar un loli succubus con liguero y top negro. Estaba un poco sorprendido. No le importaba que se uniera una sexy súcubo, la rubia que había conocido antes era mucho más de su agrado que esta pequeña niña.

El súcubo loli se inclinó de inmediato. "Por favor, perdona a este maestro de intrusiones, generalmente preferimos permanecer ocultos a la vista mientras trabajamos. Desafortunadamente, he estado esperando durante más de una hora y todavía no te has quedado dormido. Por lo tanto, no tuve más remedio que intervenir directamente ¿Hay alguna razón por la que todavía no estés dormido? "

"¿Eh?" Se quedó allí confundido.

Se frotó la barbilla y parecía igualmente confundida. "¿Sabes que tienes que quedarte dormido antes de que pueda realizar el servicio? ¿Estás sufriendo de insomnio?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Ya estoy en medio de mi sueño sexual".

El súcubo parpadeó hacia él. "No, maestro, definitivamente estás completamente despierto".

Kazuma comenzó a tener una muy mala sensación en la boca del estómago. Se pellizcó el brazo y lo sintió. "Oh. Joder. Yo".

"Estoy feliz de hacerlo, pero primero debes dormirte".

XXX

Darkness, muy confundida y ahora completamente vestida, estaba parada en medio de la sala de Kazuma con su nueva espada mágica. Frente a ella, Kazuma estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza tocando el suelo.

"¡Una vez más, me disculpo sinceramente! ¡Nunca quise llevar las cosas tan lejos como lo hice!"

"Entonces ... ¿fue toda una prueba para ver si sinceramente quería esta espada?"

Kazuma permaneció de rodillas mientras la miraba y asentía violentamente. "¡Así es! ¡Pensé que solo lo querías para el show y no tendría sentido que lo tuvieras! No es como si realmente pudieras usarlo ni nada. Si pudieras, te lo habría dado de inmediato. Pero si solo iba a ser una decoración, pensé que era mejor venderlo para que alguien que realmente lo necesita pudiera tenerlo en sus manos ".

"Ya veo", respondió ella en un tono solemne. "Supongo que eso tiene sentido".

"Bien. Entonces, cuando tocaste a mi puerta y me despertaste, pensé que solo te avergonzaría un poco y te haría admitir que no necesitabas una espada mágica. Seguí esperando que te negaras y te alejaras. Entonces, cuando no lo hiciste, decidí seguir escalando las cosas. Se salieron totalmente de control y por eso me disculpo profundamente ".

Ella asintió. "Entiendo."

"Me doy cuenta de que, si estabas dispuesto a llegar tan lejos para obtener la espada, eso realmente te importaba, ¡entonces es tuyo!"

Ella se sonrojó y él vio que sus rodillas golpeaban juntas. "Entonces, ¿realmente fue solo una prueba?"

"¡Si, absolutamente!"

"Y nunca quisiste ..."

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nunca te haría eso, lo juro!"

"No tienes que estar tan feliz por eso", murmuró.

"Lo siento", dijo Kazuma nerviosamente. Desde que expulsó al súcubo, había estado imaginándola estrangulándolo hasta la muerte o literalmente golpeándolo con una pulpa ensangrentada. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Nada", dijo ella.

"Entonces, ¿estamos bien?"

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué no lo estaríamos?"

Kazuma dio un suspiro de alivio.

Se frotó el brazo y evitó mirarlo. "Como de costumbre, tienes una manera muy efectiva de hacer un punto. Realmente eres salvaje, pero supongo que era la única forma de hablar conmigo".

"¿Eh?"

"Yo ... si alguna vez necesitas enseñarme otra lección, p ... por favor no dudes en usar cualquier método que consideres necesario. ¡P ... prometo soportarlos sin queja! ¡Buenas noches!"

Sin otra palabra, Darkness salió corriendo por la puerta. Kazuma sintió que toda la fuerza se le escapaba del cuerpo y se estiró en el piso de la sala, agradecido de estar vivo.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente, Kazuma se dirigió al gremio. Solo quería que se olvidara toda la locura de la noche anterior. Se sorprendió al ver que un pequeño cuervo se había reunido justo afuera de la entrada. Cuando se acercó, se sorprendió al ver que todos se habían reunido para ver el entrenamiento de Darkness. Ella empuñaba su nueva espada mágica y la usaba para cortar muñecos de entrenamiento de paja. ¡En realidad estaba golpeando cosas con una espada!

Cuando los otros aventureros lo vieron, todos giraron en su dirección y aplaudieron. Kazuma no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando hasta que Darkness corrió hacia él, espada en mano y parecía complacida consigo misma.

"¡Kazuma! ¡Kazuma!"

"Uh, ¿sí? Soy Kazuma".

"Finalmente entendí lo que intentabas decirme anoche. Que, si quiero llevar una espada como esta, ¡debo tratarla en serio! ¡Tengo la obligación de darle un uso adecuado en lugar de simplemente llevarla en mi ¡Es por eso que eliminé Parada avanzada y he usado los puntos de habilidad para adquirir Esgrima y estilo de lucha con una mano! ¡Gracias por enseñarme esta valiosa lección! "

Él la miró un momento. "¿Uh, de nada?"

Cuando Darkness volvió a entrenar, Luna se le acercó. "Kazuma, ¿cómo convenciste a Darkness de aprender habilidades ofensivas? ¡Primero Megumin ahora esto! ¡Todos dicen que debes ser el mejor líder del grupo en la historia del gremio! ¿Cuál es tu secreto?"

"Aparentemente, esa tonta suerte puede resolver cualquier cosa". Se dirigió adentro decidido a emborracharse.


	22. Las tres cosas en las que creemos

Habían pasado un par de meses y ahora era principios de verano.

Kazuma estaba en la rama de un árbol, con el arco en la mano. Megumin estaba sentada en una rama inferior del mismo árbol. Abajo en el suelo, Darkness ya estaba inquieta. Estaban ubicados en la cima de una colina con una vista clara de las tierras circundantes.

"¿Puedo?" Darkness llamó.

"Sí, adelante". Kazuma respondió.

Con una sonrisa ansiosa, desenroscó una jarra de arcilla y vertió suficiente líquido para llenar la tapa antes de salpicarse. Kazuma había sido _muy_ explícito sobre lo que le haría si usara más que una. Pasaron unos minutos sin evento. Luego, a más de una milla de distancia, oyeron un aullido solitario. Otros se unieron rápidamente hasta que hubo un coro de monstruosos aullidos.

"Eso llamó su atención", dijo Kazuma. "Hay alrededor de cuarenta de ellos". Desde la copa del árbol pudo ver una nube de polvo siendo levantada en su dirección. Incluso sin su habilidad Detectar enemigo, habría sabido que vendrían y de qué dirección.

"Qué gran objetivo", dijo Megumin, tratando de ocultar su emoción. "Sabes, podría-"

"Ni siquiera pienses en eso", Kazuma levantó una flecha y se preparó.

Megumin 'hmmphed' y frunció el ceño, pero no discutió.

"¡Prepararse!" Kazuma llamó hacia abajo.

"¡Listo!" Darkness volvió a llamar, espada en mano y casi saltando en su lugar. "¡Por favor, tómate tu tiempo! ¡Prometo aguantar sin importar cuánto me muerdan y desgarren! ¡No muestres preocupación por mi seguridad!"

Kazuma suspiró y volvió a centrarse en lo que venía. En este punto, él estaba acostumbrado a Darkness y no tenía sentido decirle que tuviera cuidado. Vio que la manada salía del bosque y comenzaba a subir la colina. Parecían lobos grises comunes, excepto por tener de seis a ocho pies en el hombro. Mientras observaba, uno tropezó con un cable que había instalado esa mañana. Una rama que había sido atada se balanceó, tres puntas de madera habían sido atadas a ella. El lobo huargo que había tropezado con el cable fue atravesado por el costado de su cofre, emitió un gemido triste antes de morir. Ninguno de los otros lobos feroces disminuyó la velocidad ni se dio cuenta.

Kazuma vio a otro lobo caer en un pozo lleno de púas. Otro cargó a través de un arbusto de aspecto ordinario, solo para empalarse en una hilera de estacas. Tres monstruos asesinados antes de que hubieran subido un cuarto de la colina. _No es un mal comienzo_, pensó y soltó la flecha.

"¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe!" Disparó sus flechas tan rápido como pudo dibujarlas y tiró de su arco. Los lobos eran veloces, podían correr caballos y la colina estaba cubierta de árboles, lo que les daba cobertura. Pero eran grandes objetivos y con su habilidad Detectar enemigo sabía exactamente dónde estaban. Cada disparo golpeó y las flechas se enterraron en las gruesas pieles. El problema era que ninguno de ellos eran disparos a muerte. Los lobos temibles tenían pieles gruesas, a esta distancia el único lugar donde podía ser letal era el ojo. Su estadística de suerte significaba que siempre golpeaba, pero tan rápido como iban, no podía golpear un ojo de lobo.

Sentada en su rama, Megumin levantó su bastón sobre su cabeza. "¡Rayo!" La electricidad se disparó desde el extremo de su bastón y se bifurcó, el rayo golpeó a tres monstruos, haciéndolos brillar y temblar por un instante. Tres cuerpos humeantes se arrugaron al suelo mientras el resto de la manada seguía cargando hacia Darkness.

Kazuma siguió disparando mientras Megumin lanzaba otro rayo matando a dos criaturas más. Eso fue todo lo que pudieron hacer antes de cargar directamente a Darkness. El primero en alcanzarla, el líder de la manada, tenía las fauces abiertas y saltaba hacia su cabeza. Darkness se mantuvo firme, con un movimiento limpio y rápido de ella, ella cortó a través de su cuello. La cabeza se cayó cuando la sangre brotó y cubrió al cruzado. Los lobos feroces restantes soltaron un aullido y llegaron a sus colmillos descubiertos. Ella partió la cabeza de otro en dos y cortó un par más en dos. Las gruesas pieles que podrían desafilar sus flechas también podrían haber sido de papel cuando se trataba de su espada mágica.

"¡Kazuma! ¿Ves esto? ¡¿Lo crees? ¡Soy un verdadero cruzado!"

"¡Sí! ¡Puedo ver! ¡No te pongas engreído!" Incluso después de un par de meses, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a verla ser competente con una espada. "¡Snipe! ¡Snipe! ¡Snipe!"

Ahora que ya no corrían a toda velocidad, Kazuma podía golpearlos como un tirador. Tres de las bestias fueron asesinadas con flechas directamente en los ojos.

"¡Explosión!" Una explosión a menos de cinco pies de Darkness envió media docena de monstruos al aire.

A pesar de las flechas, la magia y sus mejores esfuerzos, varios lobos feroces pudieron hundir sus dientes en ella.

"¡Me están mordiendo!" Darkness gritó. "¡Están tratando de destrozarme!" Sus gritos no sonaron ni un poco asustados. Estaban bastante alegres. E incluso con los lobos feroces mordisqueándola y negándose a dejarla ir, el cruzado no tuvo ningún problema en seguir moviendo su espada.

Después de unos minutos, todo había terminado. Kazuma y Megumin bajaron a una pila de cadáveres. Darkness estaba cubierta de sangre de la cabeza a los pies. Su armadura estaba dañada y había muescas del tamaño de un bocado en su ropa, pero Darkness había aparecido sin un rasguño.

"¿Estás bien?" Kazuma preguntó.

Aunque empapado en rojo, Darkness asintió. "Estoy bien, aunque fue aterrador. Esas bestias estaban tratando de devorarme". Ella soltó un suspiro exultante.

"Eres muy valiente", Kazuma hizo todo lo posible para no sonar demasiado sarcástico. "De todos modos, pongámonos a trabajar". Le entregó uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos a Darkness, quien lo aceptó sin comentarios. Le entregó otra a Megumin que no parecía contenta. Kazuma luego tomó 'Sting' su daga mágica de diez pulgadas de largo.

"¿Por qué tengo que hacer algo tan asqueroso?" Megumin se quejó. "Soy un archimago y una mujer joven".

"Como miembros iguales de este grupo, deberíamos compartir los trabajos por igual", dijo Darkness.

"Si no quieres ayudar, no tienes que hacerlo", le dijo Kazuma. "Pero entonces no obtienes una parte de las pieles".

La recompensa fue de 250,000 eris por lobo huargo asesinado. También hubo una gran demanda de pieles de lobo huargo. Antes de exponer, Kazuma había conseguido un acuerdo de un sastre para pagar 100,000 por cada piel intacta y 40,000 por cualquiera que ya no estaba completo pero que aún se podía usar. Megumin se quejó un poco, pero finalmente se puso a trabajar. Además de desollar a los lobos calamitosos, Kazuma también tuvo que rodear la base de la colina, desarmando las trampas que no habían sido lanzadas. Todo eso tomó mucho más tiempo que la batalla real.

Cuando se iban, Megumin sacó la tarjeta de su aventurero. Tan pronto como lo comprobó, había una sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

"¡Ja! Tengo el nivel treinta y cinco ahora y obtuve un nuevo punto de habilidad".

"¿Vas a-" Antes de que Kazuma pudiera completar la oración, la vio pasar su dedo por su tarjeta.

"Uno más en Explosion Elite ".

Kazuma no parecía feliz. "Eso es un desperdicio. Ya has maximizado Mayor, Supremo y Élite. ¡Ahora solo estás desperdiciando tus puntos de habilidad!"

"Son mis puntos de habilidad y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos", le sacó la lengua. "Tengo la bola de fuego, explosión, Gran Congelación y teletransporte. He aprendido todos esos porque _yo_ quería. ¿No es eso suficiente?"

"Te pedí que obtuvieras esos hechizos, así serías más útil para la fiesta. Ya has maximizado la Explosión tanto como puedes. ¿No es un desperdicio seguir volcando puntos de habilidad?"

"Incluso si no estoy aprendiendo más hechizos nuevos, cuantos más puntos de habilidad tenga, más poderoso será el resultado. ¡Entonces, no es un desperdicio!"

"Porque ser una bomba nuclear no es suficiente", murmuró. "Tiene que ser una bomba nuclear aún más grande".

"¿Eh?" Megumin parecía insegura.

"No te preocupes por eso", suspiró Kazuma.

"Sigo pensando que es injusto que no pueda usar Explosion cuando quiera".

"Si pudiera confiar en ti para que no lo uses en la primera ardilla que veas, estaría bien".

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¡No soy tan malo! ¡Puedo parar cuando quiera!"

"¿Oh? Entonces, ¿no tengo que sacarte de la ciudad todos los días solo para volar un campo vacío? ¡Genial!"

"¡Espera! ¡Nunca dije que quería parar! ¡Solo que podía!"

Él la miró fijamente. "UH Huh."

Ella comenzó a inquietarse y presionar sus dedos índices juntos. "Uhm, hablando de eso, la misión ha terminado, y no necesitas más magia de mi parte. Así que ..."

Él suspiró. "Adelante."

Con una sonrisa triunfante, levantó su bastón. "¡Abre el cielo y sacude la tierra! ¡Deja que el sonido de la destrucción resuene y llene cada oído! ¡Explooooooooosion!"

La cima de la colina donde habían luchado era de repente una masa de llamas y ruinas. Los árboles y la tierra fueron destruidos en pedazos. Megumin se volcó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin comentarios, Kazuma la levantó sobre su espalda. Darkness tenía todas las pieles de lobo atadas en una sola placa enorme. Juntos regresaron.

"Entonces, ¿ya verificaste tu nivel?" Megumin preguntó mientras cabalgaba sin fuerzas sobre la espalda de Kazuma.

Sacó su tarjeta. "Sí, subí, tengo veintiocho ahora. ¿Darkness?"

Ella revisó su propia tarjeta. "No, todavía estoy en el nivel veintitrés".

"¿Alguna posibilidad de que cuando subas escojas una habilidad ofensiva esta vez?" Después de obtener estilo de lucha con una mano y esgrima, volvió a acumular habilidades defensivas nuevamente. Con su fuerza loca, solo ser competente con una espada la había convertido en una de las mejores luchadoras de todo el país. Sin embargo, a Kazuma le hubiera gustado haber visto cómo sería si se convirtiera en una verdadera experta con su espada.

Su cara se sonrojó y de repente se interesó por las plantas que crecían al borde de la carretera. "Lo pensaré", prometió.

"Lo que significa que no lo harás. ¿No crees que obtendrías más de la habilidad con la espada mayor que la resistencia física suprema?"

"Yo ... lo pensaré".

"Oye", se quejó Megumin. "Son sus puntos de habilidad. Debería usarlos como quiera. No nos escuchas quejarnos cuando desperdicias los tuyos en algo inútil como 'Negociación'".

"¡¿Crees que eso es inútil?! Ninguno de los sastres ofreció más de 20,000 eris por una piel de lobo huargo cuando entré a hablar con ellos. Es una habilidad basada en la suerte, así que para mí tenerla es lo mismo que una licencia para imprimir dinero ".

"Sí, bueno, todos deberían elegir sus propias habilidades sin que intentes intimidarlos".

"No soy un matón, solo soy el único con sentido común".

"Lo que sea", murmuró Megumin.

XXX

Recogieron el pago en el sastre antes de regresar al gremio. En total, la fiesta ganó más de trece millones de eris por un solo día de trabajo. Estaban a punto de establecerse para una comida de celebración cuando Luna se les acercó. Justo detrás de ella había una atractiva mujer rubia con una tez de bronce y una flor en el pelo.

"¿Ah, Kazuma?" Luna preguntó sonando un poco nerviosa.

"Sí, soy Kazuma".

"Acabamos de recibir una solicitud especial para una misión de escolta", las manos de Luna se abrían y cerraban mientras hablaba. "El cliente está pidiendo específicamente por usted. Ella quiere que la acompañe en un viaje en carruaje de seis horas a la cercana ciudad de Lancaster. Ella está ofreciendo un pago de cien mil eris, así como pagar ambos por una noche de estadía en un la posada y el carruaje regresan por la mañana ".

"¿Lancaster?" Kazuma dijo sorprendido. "Esa es una ubicación realmente segura, ¿no? ¿Por qué alguien necesitaría un guardaespaldas?"

La niña dio un paso adelante, juntando sus manos. "Sé que es una tontería, pero me sentiría mucho más seguro viajando si tuviera al Satou Kazuma allí para protegerme. ¡Todos dicen que eres increíble! ¡Sería emocionante tenerte compartiendo un carruaje conmigo!"

Kazuma sonrió y sacó el pecho. Mientras tanto, Darkness fruncía el ceño.

"Kazuma, ¿no es un poco sospechoso?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? A mí me parece perfectamente razonable".

"Pero-"

Sin esperar a que Darkness saliera, Kazuma se acercó a la joven y le habló con una voz más profunda. "Me honraría escoltarlo y asegurarme de que llegue sano y salvo".

"¡Maravilloso!" La niña agarró ansiosamente su brazo.

Luna se quedó allí mirando con una sonrisa triste.

XXX

Poco después de que Kazuma y la niña partieron, Luna se acercó a Darkness y Megumin.

"Lo siento mucho por esto," Luna se inclinó ante ellos.

"¿Por qué te estás disculpando?" Darkness preguntó.

Luna hizo una pausa y consideró sus palabras. "¿Esa misión de escolta justo ahora? Bueno, tiene una especie de motivo oculto".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Exigió. "¿Kazuma está en algún tipo de peligro?"

"¡No no no!" Luna agitó las manos delante de ella. "¡Nada como eso! La misión de escolta es tan segura y fácil como crees. Es solo que la razón detrás de esto es un poco engañosa".

Darkness frunció el ceño. "No me importa el engaño, ¿de qué se trata exactamente?"

Luna suspiro. "Reclutamiento. En general, el gremio frunce el ceño al tratar de reclutar miembros de partidos establecidos, pero no hay una regla formal en su contra. Y, bueno, el gremio recibió una solicitud especial de la corte real. Entonces, tenemos que cooperar. "

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Alguien está tratando de reclutar a Kazuma ?!"

Luna sacudió la cabeza. "No, no Kazuma".

Hubo un gran revuelo en el gremio. Darkness miró hacia la puerta y vio a una archi-sacerdotisa de cabello azul, un maestro de la espada con armadura de placas y una pequeña multitud entrando. Descubrieron dónde estaban Darkness y Megumin y se dirigieron directamente hacia ellos.

XXX

Kazuma y la joven estaban en el carruaje y saliendo de la ciudad.

"Entonces, supongo que tenemos las próximas seis horas para hablar y conocernos", dijo Kazuma con su voz más viril. "¿Te gustaría escuchar sobre algunas de mis increíbles aventuras?"

"En realidad", como por arte de magia, la niña de repente produjo media docena de folletos coloridos. "Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre la Iglesia del Axis y por qué deberías dedicarte a servir a la diosa Aqua".

Kazuma la miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de soltar un grito de una palabra. "¡¿QUÉ?!"

"La diosa Aqua representa el amor, la felicidad y no acolcha tu pecho. Creemos ..."

Iba a ser un viaje muy, muy, muy largo.


	23. todo lo que puedas pedir y mas

Por supuesto, tanto Darkness como Megumin reconocieron a Mitsurugi y Aqua. Un par de pasos detrás estaban cinco mujeres que probablemente eran aventureras. Todos eran muy atractivos y ninguno de ellos llevaba ropa abundante. Uno era una hermosa elfa rubia con un arco largo y carcaj en la espalda vestida con una blusa verde y pantalones cortos. Uno de ellos era una gran morena tetona con el pelo largo y rizado negro con una gran espada y bikini de cota de malla. Otro aparentemente era un mago. Tenía una varita, un sombrero puntiagudo, una capa azul y plateada, y no mucho más. Sus caderas, barriga y hombros estaban todos expuestos.

Además de los aventureros había otros cinco, tres hombres y dos mujeres, vestidos con ropa más típica. Se estaban extendiendo por la sala del gremio, cada uno con una pila de folletos de colores brillantes y hablando con la gente en el bar o sentados a comer. Darkness escuchó a uno de los hombres saludando una mesa.

"¡Hola! ¡Me pregunto si tienes un momento para hablar sobre las maravillas y la alegría que la diosa Aqua podría traer a tu vida!"

Cuando la fiesta se acercaba, Megumin se paró justo a su lado. La niña tenía una expresión ansiosa.

"¿Estamos siendo reclutados? ¿Y por _Mitsurugi_ ? ¿El tipo que mató a uno de los generales del Rey Diablo? ¡Esto es increíble!"

Darkness se volvió y frunció el ceño. "¿Realmente vas a ser desleal con Kazuma y nuestra fiesta?"

"Por supuesto que no. Es solo, ya sabes, agradable ser querido. Tuve que rogar en las calles por un tiempo porque nadie me quería. Es bueno que alguien reconozca mi genio para variar".

Darkness quería responder a eso, pero Mitsurugi y Aqua se habían acercado a ellos en ese momento. Las otras chicas que parecían hacer la fiesta colgaban unos pasos más atrás. Mitsurugi abrió la boca para dirigirse a ellos. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la archidiócesis de cabello azul habló.

"Hola. Soy la diosa, Aqua. He decidido rescatarlos a ambos de sus horribles situaciones y darles la oportunidad de ser parte de una verdadera fiesta y ayudarme a salvar este mundo. Estoy seguro de que están ambos increíblemente agradecidos. Si quieres mostrarme tu gratitud, una costosa botella de vino será un buen comienzo ".

Darkness y Megumin se quedaron allí y miraron a la chica por un momento.

"¿Diosa?" Darkness preguntó.

"¿Agradecido?" Megumin cuestionó.

Mitsurugi dio un paso adelante y colocó una mano suave sobre el hombro de Aqua. "Aqua-sama, hemos hablado de esto".

Ella le dirigió una mirada despectiva. "Hmmph, solo bromeaba acerca de ser una diosa. Solo soy una archi-sacerdotisa y una santa de la Iglesia del Eje".

"¿Iglesia?" Darkness preguntó. "Siempre los escuché referirse a ellos como un culto".

"¡¿Qué?!" Aqua ladró. "¡Somos absolutamente una iglesia! ¿Por qué nos llamarías una secta?"

"¿Porque todos los demás lo hacen?"

"Eso es solo celos", dijo Aqua sacudiendo un puño. "Obviamente soy la mejor diosa, ¡así que mis seguidores son una iglesia! ¡Todas las otras religiones nos atacan porque saben que somos increíbles y que todos se unirían si pudieran!"

Darkness miró hacia donde los aventureros intentaban desesperadamente ignorar los diversos argumentos de venta que se les daban. Uno de los seguidores del Eje estaba en una llave de cabeza.

"Te acabas de llamar una diosa otra vez", señaló Megumin. "¿Has estado bebiendo?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Mitsurugi dio un paso adelante. "Por favor, perdona a Aqua-sama. Ella es muy apasionada en sus creencias y se deja llevar a veces. Aún así, es un poco insultante llamar culto a la Iglesia del Eje. Todos somos seguidores devotos y hacemos todo lo posible para correr la voz. "

El chico de la cerradura ahora estaba siendo golpeado en la cara. Los otros seguidores seguían hablando con diferentes mesas como si fuera la norma. Darkness notó que las mujeres paradas detrás de Mitsurugi asintieron con la cabeza ante su declaración, pero no parecían especialmente entusiasmadas.

"Bueno, como soy un devoto seguidor de Eris, respeto otras religiones, pero no deseo unirme a ellas".

"¿Por qué querrías adorar a ese perdedor?" Exigió Aqua. "Sabes que ella se acolcha el pecho, ¿verdad?"

Darkness y Megumin la miraron. Mitsurugi se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído.

"¡Oh, sí, apuesto a que todos se sorprenderían si les mostrara mis trucos de fiesta!" Aqua sacó un par de ventiladores del aire y se alejó.

"Aqua-sama es muy, muy apasionada por su fe", Mitsurugi tenía una sonrisa de disculpa. "Sé que a veces causa una mala primera impresión, pero es una persona maravillosa, llena de devoción y la mayor sabiduría".

Se había subido a una mesa y estaba haciendo que el agua saliera de sus ventiladores.

"¿Es ella realmente una santa?" Darkness preguntó con duda. "¿Las personas normalmente no solo obtienen la santidad después de morir?"

"Bueno, eso es cierto", admitió Mitsurugi. "Pero hice una donación sustancial a la iglesia en su nombre".

"¿En serio? ¿Cuánto cuesta la santidad?"

Mitsurugi parecía incómodo. "Eso no importa, ¿verdad?"

"Fueron quinientos millones de eris", dijo una pelirroja con poca ropa. "Entregó medio billón de eris solo porque Aqua se lo pidió".

Mitsurugi se volvió hacia la niña. "Anna, hemos hablado de esto, estaba feliz de hacerlo".

"¡Pero ella solo te usa! ¡Le das todo lo que quiere y todo lo que hace es ir de compras y beber!" Las otras chicas asintieron en silencio.

"Hablaremos de esto más tarde", se volvió hacia Darkness y Megumin. "Escucha, mi objetivo es derrotar al Rey Diablo y estoy tratando de armar el grupo más fuerte posible para hacer precisamente eso. La gente ha estado hablando de ustedes dos. Quiero reclutarlos para que se unan a mi equipo".

"Me niego", respondió Darkness al instante. Cuando Megumin permaneció en silencio, Darkness la miró.

"¿No deberíamos al menos dejarlo aquí? Él vino hasta aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Si rechazas mi oferta por lo que sucedió antes, quiero que sepas que te he perdonado".

Darkness levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué necesitaría perdón por defender a mi amigo y miembro del partido?"

Él suspiró. "Escuchen, ustedes dos no se dan cuenta, pero Kazuma los está usando. No entienden qué es realmente ese tipo".

"Creo que debería advertirte que, si sigues hablando mal de Kazuma, puedo sentir la necesidad de golpearte de nuevo".

Mitsurugi hizo una mueca. "Su lealtad se desperdicia en ese tipo; él no lo merece".

Darkness le hizo crujir los nudillos.

"No creo que Kazuma sea tan malo como lo estás haciendo parecer", dijo Megumin. "Claro, es un pervertido y un matón y puede ser una verdadera cara de idiota a veces, pero también es valiente, un buen líder y sabe cómo hacer las cosas".

"¡Eso es correcto!" Darkness asintió con vehemencia. "No hay forma de que ninguno de nosotros sea tan fuerte como ahora si no fuera por él".

Mitsurugi se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza. "Le estás dando crédito que no se merece. Tú", señaló a Darkness. "Eres la hija de una gran familia y han sido bendecidos con increíbles habilidades defensivas. Tú", señaló a Megumin. "Eres miembro del Clan Demonio Carmesí. Que seas un archimago a una edad tan joven es un testimonio de tu potencial ilimitado. Estoy seguro de que ambos se habrían vuelto poderosos sin la ayuda de ese tipo".

Darkness parecía avergonzado cuando le habló de su pasado y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo había escuchado. Megumin hinchó el pecho y plantó un pie en una mesa cercana mientras le daba a su capa un toque dramático.

"¡Je, je, je, me agrada que reconozcan mi grandeza! ¡Es verdad! Soy el más grande del Clan Demonio Carmesí. No me sorprende que quisieras el inmenso poder que poseo".

Darkness le envió una mirada de piedra. "Nunca sería tan desleal con Kazuma. Él me apoyó cuando nadie más lo haría y yo también lo apoyaré hasta el final".

"¿Entonces te unirás a mí?" Le tendió una mano al mago del arco que se acicalaba. "Megumin, todavía no te das cuenta de tu importancia. Solo has comenzado a descubrir tu poder. Únete a mí y te ayudaré a continuar tu entrenamiento. ¡Con nuestra fuerza combinada podemos terminar este conflicto destructivo y traer paz y orden a este mundo!"

Megumin hizo una pausa y se lamió los labios. " _Si_ me uniera a ti, ¿estarías de acuerdo en dejarme solo lanzar magia de explosión? ¿Dejarme lanzarlo cuando quiera? ¿Y aceptar llevarme en tu espalda después de cada vez que lo use?"

Mitsurugi parpadeó. "¿Llevarte en mi espalda?"

Las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaron, y ella parecía avergonzada. "Ah, bueno, cuando lanzo Explosión me agota todo mi maná y no puedo moverme por un tiempo".

"En ese caso, ¿no debería ser un hechizo de último recurso? ¿No puedes usar otro-"

"¡Me niego!" Megumin gritó y saltó por completo sobre la mesa y comenzó a agitar violentamente a su personal. "¡Me encanta la magia de la explosión más que nada! ¡Si me uno, tienes que dejarme lanzarlo sin restricciones! ¡Si tienes un problema con eso, prefiero quedarme donde estoy! No importa cuánto pervertido y acosador sea Kazuma ¡es un buen líder y puedo contar con él! "

"¡Megumin!" Darkness ladró. "¿Cómo puedes darnos la espalda a Kazuma y a mí?"

Miró a la otra chica con genuino arrepentimiento. "No quiero. Creo que los dos son geniales. Kazuma me salvó la vida y él fue quien me convenció para que aprendiera otros hechizos. Le debo mucho".

"Entonces, ¿cómo puedes siquiera considerar dejar nuestra fiesta?"

"¡Porque amo la Explosión más que nada! ¡Quiero poder seguir ese amor sin restricciones y sin límites! Si puedo encontrar eso, ¿cómo puedo decir que no?" Parecía que a Megumin le dolía decir esas palabras, pero aun así las dijo.

"Aceptaré tus términos", dijo Mitsurugi.

"¿De Verdad?" Megumin gritó. "¿Me dejarás usar Explosion como me plazca y luego llevarme?"

El asintió. "Ya tengo a Rachel, que es un mago experto", asintió con la cabeza a la chica detrás de él vestida como un lanzador de hechizos. "Entonces, puedo permitirme tener un especialista. Incluso si es solo una vez al día, estoy seguro de que tu magia de Explosión será increíblemente poderosa. Además, sé lo difícil que es reclutar a un miembro del Clan Demonio Carmesí".

Megumin volvió a hinchar el pecho. "Sí, somos legendarios".

Mitsurugi asintió con la cabeza. "He estado en tu pueblo natal y he visto algunas de las magias de tu clan. Intenté reclutar a alguien para que se uniera a mi grupo, pero nadie estaba dispuesto. Ah, también hubo un pequeño incidente con Aqua-sama liberando un grifo paralizado que no ayudó. Muy pocos de tu clan parecen dispuestos a abandonar su hogar, de hecho, solo conozco a otra persona. Una chica llamada Yun Yun. También estaba planeando encontrarla y- "

"¡No la necesitas!" Megumin dijo rápidamente. "¡Es una idiota total que solo te causaría problemas! Ya que ahora me tienes en el equipo, no hay razón para ir a buscarla".

Mitsurugi sonrió. "¿Esto significa que te unirás a la fiesta?"

Megumin envió una mirada a Darkness, que parecía con el corazón roto. "Lo siento, pero-"

En este momento, Aqua regresó e hizo desaparecer a sus fanáticos. "Entonces, ¿ya decidieron unirse a la fiesta? Ambos deberían estar de rodillas agradeciéndome por salvarlos de ese inútil NEET".

Darkness frunció el ceño a la otra mujer. "No sé qué es un NEET, pero la forma en que usas esa palabra obviamente significa un insulto. Sé que fuiste un compañero anterior y que lo abandonaste. Aun así, deberías ser más respetuoso con Kazuma".

"¡Hey! ¡No abandoné a nadie! ¡Es culpa de NEET que estoy atrapado aquí en primer lugar! Honestamente, me sorprende que siga vivo. No podía hacer nada sin mí allí para sostener su mano. Cuando yo decidió unirse a Mitsurugi, lloró y lloró y me rogó que no fuera. Estaba aferrado a mi pie cuando me fui. Nunca conocí a nadie tan inútil ".

"¿No te tragaste un sapo gigante dos veces en cinco minutos y necesitas a Kazuma para rescatarte las dos veces?"

"¡Gak!" Parecía momentáneamente traumatizada, pero se le quitó. "Eso ... eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. De todos modos, ¿te unes a mí o no? ¡La mayoría de la gente mataría para estar en mi fiesta!"

"Bueno, ciertamente muere," murmuró la pelirroja Anna.

"¿Qué?" Megumin preguntó de repente alarmada.

"Bueno, de alguna manera nos encontramos con emboscadas y otras situaciones malas. Nadie está realmente seguro de por qué". Anna y las otras chicas miraron a Aqua cuando se dijo esto. Aqua no pareció darse cuenta. "Todos en la fiesta, excepto Aqua y Mitsurugi, han muerto al menos dos veces. Por ejemplo, una manada de leones me comió".

"Fui aplastado por un deslizamiento de tierra y arrojado por un acantilado", anunció la maga Rachel.

"Comido por duendes", dijo otra chica.

"Cayó en un volcán".

"Comido por un dragón".

Al escuchar todo esto, las mejillas de Darkness se sonrojaron y su respiración se volvió un poco más pesada. No la hizo querer cambiar de opinión, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia. El color se drenaba de la cara de Megumin.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Aqua preguntó. "Puedo resucitarte tantas veces como necesites".

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que es _divertido_ ser destrozado por una manada de leones?" Anna exigió.

"Lo suena", murmuró Darkness por lo bajo. Ella obligó a los celos a bajar.

"Además, en realidad no hacemos tanto", dijo Anna.

"¿No lo haces?" Megumin dijo sorprendida. "¿Pero no siempre estás en misiones importantes y bien pagadas?"

"Sí, pero la mitad del dinero de la recompensa se dona a la iglesia. Y todos los gastos de la fiesta, como comida, alojamiento y bebida, deben pagarse antes de que recaudemos nuestra parte". Anna y las otras chicas volvieron a mirar a un Aqua ajeno.

Mitsurugi se adelantó para tratar de calmar las aguas. "Hola, todos somos miembros de la Iglesia del Eje. Necesitamos hacer sacrificios para apoyar nuestras creencias".

Megumin levantó la mano. "Está bien, no soy miembro. ¿Por qué debería donar la mitad de mi parte?"

Aqua le dio una amplia sonrisa. "No puedes unirte a la fiesta a menos que me adores". Mitsurugi tosió en su mano. "Me refiero a la diosa Aqua. ¡Cuando vencemos al Rey Diablo y salvamos este mundo, todos sabrán que fue la Iglesia del Eje la que lo hizo! ¡Todos lucharán entre sí para unirse! ¡Después de que regrese al cielo puedes ser un obispo si quieres! ¿No vale eso la mitad de tu dinero? ¡Es una ganga! "

Megumin la miró con la mandíbula abierta, luego se volvió hacia Mitsurugi. "Oye, no me obligarás a unirme a una religión si no quiero, ¿verdad?"

"Está bien", le aseguró. "Una vez que aprendas lo maravillosa que es la diosa Aqua, te encantará ser uno de los fieles".

Megumin miró por la habitación. Las cinco chicas de pie detrás de Mitsurugi fruncían el ceño y la que se llamaba Anna rodaba los ojos. En todo el salón, los aventureros estaban haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar a los cultistas que intentaban reclutarlos. El tipo que había estado en una llave de cabeza estaba actualmente inconsciente en el suelo.

"Entonces, ¿vas a dejar esa estúpida NEET y te unirás a mi pequeño rebaño feliz o qué?" Aqua preguntó.

"¡Diablos no!" Megumin saltó de la mesa para pararse al lado de Darkness. "¡Nunca abandonaría a mis queridos compañeros de equipo! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso de mí?"

Darkness la miró molesta pero no dijo nada.

XXX

Kazuma, exhausto, entró a la sala del gremio a última hora de la tarde.

"Ustedes no creerían el horrible día que tuve. Estuve atrapado en un carruaje durante seis horas enteras con esta chica loca que ... ¿qué están haciendo?"

Luna y Megumin se inclinaron ante él. Explicaron lo que había sucedido y por qué. Darkness se situó a poca distancia y confirmó todo lo que se dijo.

"Wow", dijo finalmente. "Ambos realmente trataron de joderme, ¿eh?"

Luna se inclinó aún más profundamente. "Lo sentimos mucho, fue una petición de su majestad, realmente no podíamos negarnos".

Kazuma suspiró. "Dame a mí y a Darkness comida y bebidas gratis durante los próximos seis meses y te perdonaré".

Luna hizo una mueca, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Si su grupo abandonara a Axel, eso le costaría mucho más al gremio.

Kazuma luego miró a Megumin. "No hubo explosiones durante dos semanas".

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es justo!"

"Tres semanas."

"¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Al final acordaron quince días. Y Kazuma robó (y mantuvo) sus bragas.


	24. Un juego de niños

Kazuma sabía que este mundo tenía imprentas. Se había dado cuenta de eso la primera vez que había visto el papel moneda. También había visto algunos libros y ocasionalmente habría carteles buscados no solo en la sala del gremio, sino también en cada vitrina y puesto de guardia. Los carteles tendrían una imagen de la persona y una lista de sus crímenes junto con la recompensa ofrecida, todo en letras mayúsculas. Este mundo, o al menos este reino, usaba palabras compuestas de letras de un alfabeto en lugar de kanji como en Japón. Sin embargo, no había periódicos ni bibliotecas ni librerías. Los libros eran principalmente para académicos e investigadores y eran caros. La gente en este mundo realmente no tenía el concepto de lectura como una actividad de ocio. Lo que la gente en este mundo hacía principalmente para divertirse era cantar o ir a juegos, beber o en este mundo Kazuma no podía recordar una vez que entró al gremio y no vio al menos un juego de cartas. Esto era mañana, mediodía o noche.

Sí, los juegos en este mundo eran bastante populares, y los juegos de cartas eran comunes.

Estaba sentado en la sala del gremio un día mirando distraídamente a los miembros de otra fiesta jugando a la versión de póker de este mundo. Estaban usando monedas de cobre y plata como chips. Kazuma había aprendido las reglas y realmente le gustó el juego. Desafortunadamente, nadie en la sala del gremio lo jugaría más. Y el puñado de casas de juego en Axel había amenazado con romperle los brazos si alguna vez los visitaba. Realmente no podía culparlos ya que su suerte hizo que cualquier juego de azar en el que participara fuera completamente injusto. Bueno ... no los culpó demasiado.

Incluso antes de venir a este mundo, siempre había pateado traseros en los juegos. Nunca había perdido en piedra, papel, tijeras. Había sido un completo mal en todos los diferentes juegos de rol y de búsqueda en línea que había jugado. Incluso cuando era niño siempre había gobernado los juegos que se jugaban en la cafetería entre clases. Fue recordar algunas de esas sesiones lo que le hizo pensar.

"Oye, Darkness, ¿qué tipo de juegos juegan los niños en este mundo?"

"¿Juegos?" Ella sonaba sorprendida. "Bueno, las niñas juegan principalmente con muñecas. Los niños juegan con pelotas o con espadas de juguete". Darkness sonrió con cariño. "Fui una excepción. Nunca jugué con muñecas, fingí ser un caballero e hice que los chicos me 'pelearan' con espadas de madera".

Kazuma levantó una ceja. "Por el duelo, supongo que te quedaste allí y dejaste que todos te golpearan tanto como quisieran".

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. "Q...Qu...Qué ?! ¡Yo ... nunca haría tal cosa!"

Kazuma puso los ojos en blanco. "Claro. De todos modos, ¿los niños alguna vez juegan juegos de cartas?"

"¿Tarjetas?" Darkness parecía y sonaba confundida. "Los juegos de cartas son para adultos; los niños generalmente no comienzan a jugarlos hasta que son adolescentes".

"¿Eso es así?" Kazuma comenzó a frotarse las manos.

"Oye, no estás pensando en hacer que los niños jueguen contigo, ¿verdad?" Megumin acusado. "Incluso para un ladrón de bragas como tú eso sería bastante bajo".

"Kazuma", dijo Darkness frunciendo el ceño. "No lo eres, ¿verdad? Los niños no deberían apostar".

"¡No! Dios, ¿qué tipo de hombre crees que soy?"

"Del tipo que roba las bragas de una niña y las guarda", dijo Megumin.

"Lo merecías." Kazuma terminó su cerveza y se levantó. "Darkness, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar una imprenta?"

"¿Tienda de impresión?" Ella sonaba más confundida que nunca.

XXX

Resultó que, a excepción de los bancos, solo había una imprenta en Axel. No es sorprendente que los bancos solo usaran los suyos para imprimir moneda y no permitieron pedidos externos. La única imprenta que estaba disponible pertenecía a un herrero llamado Samuel y estaba ubicada en una pequeña habitación lateral adjunta a su herrería. Trabajar como herrero era su principal ocupación y fuente de ingresos. Mantuvo la imprenta como un negocio secundario menor. De vez en cuando recibía pedidos de carteles deseados, invitaciones y un puñado de textos. Cuando Samuel le mostró la prensa, tenía una ligera capa de polvo.

"No recibo más de cinco o seis pedidos al año", le dijo el herrero musculoso. "No aporta mucho, pero yo mismo hago todo el trabajo y los clientes tienen que pagar el papel y la tinta, así que al menos no me cuesta nada".

Kazuma miró la máquina. Fue operado a mano, por supuesto, y no se veía muy impresionante. Pero era funcional, y el propietario sabía cómo operarlo.

"¿Podrías hacer tarjetas con esto?"

"¿Cartas? ¿Como en las cartas?"

"Eso es correcto."

Samuel se frotó la barbilla. "No veo por qué no, siempre y cuando proporciones el papel y la tinta. ¿Me necesitarías para cortarlos también?"

Kazuma asintió con la cabeza. "¿Cuanto me costaría?"

"Cobro 5,000 eris por cada 100 hojas que imprimo, y 5,000 es el mínimo, no importa cuán pequeño sea el trabajo. De lo contrario, no vale la pena instalar los bloques. Sin embargo, no hay ningún cargo adicional por cortar las hojas, y me gusta Dije antes de que tengas que pagar por todos los materiales ".

Kazuma sonrió y extendió la mano. "Suena razonable, debería tener algo de trabajo para ti en los próximos días".

Samuel le estrechó la mano. "Está bien, ven en cualquier momento".

Kazuma podría haber utilizado su habilidad de negociación para obtener un precio más bajo, pero deliberadamente decidió no hacerlo. El precio que se estaba cobrando ya era bastante razonable, y si las cosas funcionaban como esperaba, tendría mucho más trabajo para este tipo. Fue una buena idea mantener las cosas en términos amigables y no tratar de exprimirle todos los eris que pudiera.

Darkness esperó hasta que salieron de la tienda para hablar. "Kazuma, ¿planeas entrar en el negocio haciendo naipes?"

"Algo como eso."

Ella frunció. "No sé mucho sobre negocios, pero ya hay un montón de negocios que los hacen. Y los naipes son comunes. Realmente no veo cómo se va a sacar mucho provecho de esto".

"Oh, estas cartas no serán para los juegos normales que todos juegan aquí. Serán para un juego de niños que juegan de donde yo soy".

Darkness juntó las manos. "¡¿Te refieres a Japón?! ¿Ese lugar salvaje y bárbaro donde los restaurantes tienen chicas jóvenes que se disfrazan de sirvientas y sirven a los hombres mientras se humillan y llaman a todos 'maestro'?"

En las largas caminatas hacia y desde las aventuras, compartió algunas historias más sobre el hogar con Darkness para ayudar a pasar el tiempo.

"Así es. Fue muy popular entre los muchachos allí y creo que a los que están aquí también les gustará".

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "K ... Kazuma, dijiste que estos juegos son para _niños_. No tendrían c ... ciertos temas para _adultos_, ¿verdad? Si bien estoy seguro de que en tu país eso es normal, aquí los padres se sentirían muy ofendidos con ese tipo de cosa."

Él le dirigió una mirada molesta. "¡Caray! ¡En serio! ¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy?"

Ella apartó la vista cuando sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas. "El ... tipo quién ... podría ... atar a una mujer a una cama y ... y ..."

"Te lo merecías", se quejó y aceleró el paso. "Por cierto, ¿conoces a algún artista?"

"¿Artistas?" Ella dijo confundida.

"Sí, soy un asco en el dibujo".

Parecía más confundida que nunca.

XXX

Darkness no conocía a nadie así. Kazuma tuvo que preguntar, pero finalmente encontró a alguien que dibujó algo y fue bastante bueno en eso. Al igual que con Samuel, Habsburgo no se ganaba la vida como artista. Aparentemente, solo un puñado de personas podía hacer eso y todos tenían un patrocinio real que les permitía centrarse solo en el arte. Habsburgo era un carpintero a tiempo completo que solo dibujaba porque le gustaba. De vez en cuando hacía solicitudes de amigos, pero no ganaba dinero con eso. Cuando Kazuma se le acercó para hacer una serie completa de dibujos e inscripciones a cambio de un pago, estaba muy ansioso por aceptar. Kazuma acordó pagarle 1,000 eris por cada diseño de tarjeta, y quería cien de ellos. Habsburgo estaba emocionado con la oportunidad de ganar 100,000 eris solo con el sorteo.

En realidad, esto tomó más de una semana porque Kazuma necesitaba supervisar los dibujos para asegurarse de que fueran lo que él quería. Mientras tanto, también encontró proveedores para el papel y la tinta que necesitaba.

Durante todo este proceso, Darkness lo acompañó. Todavía estaba confundida acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, pero cada vez estaba más fascinada por este extraño proceso.

"¿Quieres que use seis tintas de diferentes colores?" Samuel preguntó cuándo se completaron finalmente los dibujos de las tarjetas.

"Eso es correcto. ¿Es eso un problema?"

"Todas las impresiones que he hecho fueron solo tinta negra. ¿Por qué alguien necesitaría más que eso?"

Ahora que Kazuma lo pensó, las cartas de juego y los carteles deseados que había visto estaban hechos con tinta negra. La única impresión que había visto con el color usado era por dinero. El papel moneda venía en verde, azul u oro, según el banco de donde fuera. Pero entonces toda la moneda también tenía un sello mágico. Así que Kazuma supuso que era una excepción y que la impresión en color era rara en este mundo.

Kazuma se encogió de hombros. "Los colores son hermosos y llamativos. Tienes que hacerlos algo que valga la pena mirar".

Samuel frunció el ceño y asintió a su prensa. "Sería mucho más trabajo para mí".

"Pagaré 1,000 eris adicionales por cien hojas. Quiero que corras 1,000 hojas, para que eso llegue a 60,000 eris en total. ¿Suena justo?" Estaba usando su habilidad de negociación.

Samuel lo pensó por un momento y pronto asintió con la cabeza y se ocupó preparando la prensa. Podrías obtener 200 cartas de una sola hoja. Entonces, cuando terminara, habría un total de 200,000 cartas de juego, con 2,000 de cada tipo individual. Cuando todos terminaron y cortaron a la medida, él y Darkness los llevaron a su casa.

XXX

"HeroMon", Darkness leyó la palabra impresa en el reverso de la tarjeta que sostenía. Ella le dio la vuelta. Estaba la imagen de una mujer tetona, de cabello rubio y armadura de placas, con una espada ancha. Ella leyó las letras debajo de la imagen. "Cruzado. Ataque 5. Defensa 95. Puntos de golpe 80. Habilidad especial: 50% de resistencia a todos los ataques mágicos y especiales". Ella sonrió a Kazuma. "Me convertiste en un naipe en un juego de niños. No estoy seguro de sí debería ser halagado o insultado".

"Sé halagado, podría haber hecho que tu habilidad especial sea 100% vulnerable a los ataques basados en la esclavitud".

"¡Muy cruel!" Ella jadeó y se abrazó a sí misma.

Kazuma sacó una tarjeta diferente. Este tenía la imagen de un loli con un traje rojo y marrón, un bastón y un sombrero puntiagudo. El dobladillo de su túnica se levantó como si estuviera atrapado por la brisa y se podían ver muy claramente las bragas negras. La descripción debajo de leer: Crimson Demon Archmage. Ataque mágico 100. Defensa 0. Puntos de golpe 5. Habilidad especial: solo puede atacar una vez. Después del ataque se vuelve inmóvil y no se puede eliminar del campo.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa después?" Darkness preguntó.

"Bueno, separaré las cartas en barajas de cincuenta cada una. Eso me dará 4,000 barajas iniciales".

"¿Realmente esperas poder vender tantos? Quiero decir, admito que son bastante encantadores. Mucho más bonitos que los naipes normales. ¿Pero realmente crees que los niños pequeños querrán jugar con ellos?"

"Bueno, admito que el marketing va a ser un poco más difícil sin un anime o comerciales".

"¿Qué son los animes y los comerciales?"

"No te preocupes por eso. De todos modos, el siguiente paso es encontrar un lugar donde pueda venderlos".

XXX

Al día siguiente, cuando visitaron la tienda de magia de Wiz, Kazuma no se sorprendió al ver que eran los únicos clientes. Wiz estaba muy feliz de verlos. Inmediatamente comenzó a contarles a ambos sobre el artículo más nuevo que acababa de agregar a su inventario.

"¡Es un baño portátil!" Wiz dijo orgullosamente saludando a un tazón de cerámica de aproximadamente ½ tamaño de lo que encontraría en un retrete. "Ahora, sin importar a dónde lo lleven sus viajes, ¡puede aliviarse cómodamente y con privacidad!"

Kazuma la miró fijamente. "¿Y cómo sería exactamente esto diferente a simplemente ir en algunos arbustos o detrás de un árbol?"

"¡Puedes sentarte normalmente!"

"¿Eso no facilitaría que la gente vea lo que estás haciendo?"

"Oh. Bueno, supongo ..."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el desperdicio? ¿Hay un hechizo mágico para hacerlo desaparecer o desintegrarse o algo así?"

Wiz parpadeó y tenía una expresión en blanco en su rostro. "¿Qué?"

Kazuma parecía disgustado. "No me digas que solo se sentará allí en el fondo del tazón. ¿Y se supone que debes llevar esto contigo en una aventura? ¿Cuánto pesa?"

"Cerca de cuarenta libras".

Kazuma la miró fijamente. "¿En serio piensas que la gente va a cargar inodoros de cuarenta libras sobre sus espaldas en lugar de simplemente ponerse en cuclillas en algunos arbustos cuando necesitan ir?"

"..."

"No has vendido ninguna, ¿verdad?"

"..."

"Por favor, dime que al menos puedes devolver estas cosas".

"¿Regresar?" Wiz sonaba desconcertado.

"No importa."

"Si no está interesado en un inodoro portátil, ¿puedo mostrarle algo más? Realmente necesito hacer una venta; mi tienda está luchando".

"No puedo imaginar por qué," suspiró Kazuma. "Bueno, Wiz, estás de suerte. ¡Porque tengo un gran negocio para ti!" Kazuma produjo una baraja de sus cartas HeroMon. "¿Cómo le gustaría ser un minorista del primer producto de Satou Industries LLC?"

La boca de Wiz se abrió. "¿Qué?"

Darkness fue la que explicó. "Kazuma se registró en el gremio de comerciantes de Axel. Se le permite hacer negocios y hacer contratos vinculantes como el único propietario del negocio. Insistió en darle un nombre extraño por alguna razón".

Darkness tenía un punto. Este mundo creía en el capitalismo y el libre mercado y fomentaba los negocios. Pero no había un concepto real de compañías, responsabilidad legal, acciones de acciones, ni nada de eso. Las empresas podían tener socios y tener mucha riqueza y fama, pero siempre había un propietario o propietarios. El concepto de una empresa como entidad propia no existía en este mundo junto con muchas otras prácticas que habían sido comunes en Japón.

"¿Te has convertido en un comerciante?" Wiz preguntó sorprendido.

"No, soy el CEO y propietario de Satou Industries LLC. No soy un comerciante, soy un hombre de negocios".

Para probar el punto, sacó la tarjeta de comerciante que había recibido del gremio de comerciantes. Tenía su rostro junto con información básica, incluido el nombre de su negocio y dirección. Era una especie de equivalente a la carta de aventurero que llevaba. No podía ser falsificado y era una prueba de que era un miembro de buena reputación que podía hacer negocios dentro de los límites de la ciudad de Axel.

Wiz tomó la tarjeta y la examinó antes de devolverla. "Ya veo, ¿significa que te has retirado como aventurero?"

Darkness dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se llevó ambas manos a la boca. "¡Kazuma! ¡¿No lo harás ?!"

Kazuma suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Relájate. Me gusta ser un aventurero. No tienes que preocuparte. Al menos no hasta que esté ganando más dinero a través de los negocios de lo que puedo aventurar".

Darkness solo parecía un tanto aliviada.

"Kazuma, lo siento, pero no estoy seguro de poder comprar tus tarjetas. Ya tengo demasiadas cosas que no puedo vender, y tengo muchos comerciantes y artesanos tratando de convencerme de que compre sus tarjetas. ¡productos todo el tiempo! Siempre los hacen sonar como productos maravillosos, pero luego de que los compro, simplemente se sientan en los estantes por alguna razón ".

Kazuma miró el inodoro portátil. "No lo dices".

Wiz asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces, lo siento, pero no creo que pueda ayudarte. Simplemente no puedo permitirme comprar más acciones para mi tienda".

Kazuma le sonrió y activó la Negociación. "¿Qué pasa si te digo que no tienes que pagarme un solo error? No hay costo ni riesgo para ti. De hecho, te garantizaré una ganancia". Señaló un estante justo en frente de la caja registradora. "Permítanme alquilar este espacio en su tienda y dejarme colocar algunos carteles en el frente de su tienda para publicidad. Le pagaré 10,000 eris por mes _y_ le dejaré ganar una comisión del 5% por cada paquete que venda. más tarjetas HeroMon que vendas, más ganarás, pero incluso si no vendes una sola, tienes garantizado un ingreso de 10,000 eris ".

La mandíbula de Wiz se abrió. "Espera, ¿me pagarás para vender tus tarjetas en mi tienda?"

El asintió. "Eso es correcto."

"Pero no es así como funcionan las tiendas. Los comerciantes o artesanos venden sus productos al dueño de la tienda y está en el dueño de la tienda venderlos a los clientes habituales".

"¿Y cómo te ha funcionado ese modelo de negocio?"

Wiz bajó la cabeza.

"Wiz, literalmente no tienes nada que perder. Aquí", metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una moneda de plata. "Puedes recibir el pago del primer mes en este momento. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir que sí y dejarme un estante. ¿Qué dices?"

"Bueno, no veo cómo es un buen negocio para ti, pero si estás seguro, está bien".

Puso la moneda de plata en la palma de su mano y luego vació un estante antes de abastecerlo con mazos de inicio HeroMon.

XXX

Al salir de la tienda de magia de Wiz, Darkness se volvió hacia Kazuma.

"¿Solo estás cobrando 500 eris por paquete? ¿No es eso bastante bajo?"

"Los padres solo gastarán tanto en juegos para sus hijos. Los mazos de inicio deben ser baratos para que la mayor cantidad posible de niños los consiga. Además, siempre puedo cobrar más por los paquetes de refuerzo más adelante".

"¿Qué son los paquetes de refuerzo?"

"No te preocupes por eso".

"Bueno, Kazuma, ahora tienes tus tarjetas a la venta en una tienda, pero ¿qué hará si nadie las compra? Has gastado bastante dinero y no has recuperado nada".

El se encogió de hombros. "Hay que gastar dinero para ganar dinero. Y ninguno de los costos ha sido tan grande. Incluso si termino vendiendo nada, no será una gran pérdida. Pero no estoy realmente preocupado por eso. Creo que el juego será tan popular aquí como en Japón ".

"Pero nadie sabe nada al respecto. ¿Por qué los padres comprarían estas tarjetas para sus hijos?"

"Porque sus hijos los querrán y rogarán por ellos. ¡Un niño molesto de diez años es el mejor vendedor del mundo!"

Darkness levantó una ceja. "¿Y por qué los querrían diez años?"

Kazuma le sonrió.

"K ... Ka ... Kazuma, ¿por qué me miras de esa manera?"

XXX

Kazuma abofeteó una tarjeta. "¡Mi dragón blanco de ojos azules respira rayos por setenta y cinco puntos de daño!"

"Has matado a mi archi-priest Aqua Cult". Darkness giró una tarjeta con la imagen de una chica de cabello azul desmayada agarrando una botella de vino boca abajo.

Una pequeña multitud de niños soltó un coro de 'Ooohs'. Los dos estaban jugando un juego en un parque. Un grupo de muchachos cercanos lanzando una pelota había sido curioso y se acercó a mirar. Estaban fascinados por las hermosas tarjetas que nunca antes habían visto. La idea de pelear batallas imaginarias con diferentes héroes y monstruos despertó aún más su interés. Mientras jugaban, Kazuma y Darkness explicaron las reglas y cómo funcionaba el juego.

Cuando Darkness perdió a su archi-priest esa fue la última carta que salió y ella perdió el juego. Kazuma se volvió hacia los niños que estaban mirando. "Entonces, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere probar y jugar?"

Más de unos pocos aumentaron gritando que lo hicieron.

"Bueno, te diré qué. ¿Por qué no intentas jugar entre ellos? Sería mucho más justo que jugar contra alguien como yo que es mucho mayor. Y aquí, les daré a cada uno de ustedes una baraja de cartas gratis. Son tuyos para que los guardes ".

Los muchachos estaban incrédulos. Un puñado de madres que estaban allí intentaron argumentar que era demasiado generoso, pero Kazuma les aseguró que estaba bien. Lo único que le importaba era ayudar a estos muchachos a jugar un juego realmente divertido. Ah, y si alguno de sus amigos quisiera obtener sus propios mazos, podrían encontrarlos en Wiz's Magic Shop. Juntos, Kazuma y Darkness supervisaron los partidos y explicaron las reglas a los recién llegados. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos los niños estuvieran encerrados en un combate imaginario entre ellos.

XXX

**Seis semanas después**

Kazuma, Darkness y Megumin estaban sentados en una mesa en la sala del gremio cuando una discusión estalló en una mesa cercana.

"¡Oye! ¡No puedes usar Megumin más de una vez!"

"¡¿Quién dice?!"

"¡La tarjeta dice!"

"¡Bueno, las reglas de la casa dicen que los lolis de explosión son salvajes!"

"¡Púdrete!"

Una pelea comenzó. Excepto Luna y el personal, nadie parecía darse cuenta. HeroMon se había vuelto aún más popular de lo que Kazuma había esperado. No solo a los niños les encantó el juego, sino que los adultos también lo aprendieron rápidamente. Samuel ya había pasado por seis tiradas y Wiz le decía constantemente que necesitaba más barajas porque se había acabado. Se agotó el primer paquete de refuerzo con golems. Algunas personas se quejaron de pagar 1,000 por solo cinco tarjetas, pero las compraron de todos modos. Kazuma estaba pensando en organizar un torneo con premios en metálico y ver cómo abrir tiendas en otras ciudades.

También estaba hablando con Samuel acerca de cerrar su herrería y centrarse en su negocio de impresión. Kazuma tenía algunas ideas sobre cómo inventar manga y novelas ligeras.


	25. Omake

Megumin y Darkness estaban en la casa de Kazuma. Había un pino de cinco pies de alto con una cuerda y pequeñas bolas de cristal colgadas en él. En lo más alto, el árbol estaba coronado con una estrella. Kazuma había proporcionado bebidas y mucha comida deliciosa, y debajo del árbol había dos cajas grandes en papel brillante con arcos. El rojo tenía una etiqueta con Megumin escrita. Mientras que el dorado tenía Darkness. Ambas chicas estaban disfrutando de la comida gratis y conversando con Kazuma. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba vestido con un abrigo rojo y pantalones ribeteados de blanco. En su cabeza llevaba una gorra roja y blanca.

"¡Gracias por organizar esta pequeña celebración para nosotros, Kazuma!" Darkness dijo con una amplia sonrisa. "Por lo general, la celebración del solsticio de invierno puede ser un poco aburrida. Principalmente hacemos pequeñas ofrendas a la tierra y rezamos para que la tierra renazca".

"Bueno, en Japón hacemos las cosas un poco diferentes. Pensé que sería bueno si pudieras ayudarme a mantener las tradiciones de donde vengo. ¿Quieres más pollo frito?"

"No, gracias. Estoy lleno, estaba muy delicioso".

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan bueno?" Megumin dijo sonando sospechosa. Ella estaba bebiendo algo llamado ponche de huevo que encontró bastante sabroso. Hubiera preferido la cerveza, pero Kazuma la había derribado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kazuma la miró sonando dolido. "Tú y Darkness son mis compañeros de equipo y mis amigos, ¿verdad? Ustedes son los más cercanos a mí en este mundo. ¿Es realmente tan extraño que quisiera celebrar con ustedes dos?"

Megumin entrecerró los ojos. "Nunca has sido _tan _agradable antes. Definitivamente estas haciendo algo".

Kazuma parecía un cachorro herido y se llevó las dos manos al corazón. "¡Megumin, me heriste! ¿No te he cuidado siempre a los dos?"

"¿Quieres decir que cuando me dejaste tirado en medio de un campo o me robaste las bragas?"

"Creo que ambos sabemos que te lo mereces".

"Megumin", la reprendió Darkness. "Estás siendo grosero. Somos invitados en la casa de Kazuma y él nos proporciona comida y bebida gratis, lo menos que podemos hacer es respetar sus tradiciones y apreciar su consideración".

"Eso es todo", se quejó Megumin. "Kazuma nunca es tan agradable. Tiene que estar tramando algo".

"Si sospechas tanto de mí, ¿por qué viniste?" Kazuma preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Eh, nunca rechazo comida y bebida gratis. Y mencionaste regalos". Miró el regalo brillantemente envuelto con su nombre.

"Dios, ¿quién está actuando de manera egoísta? Escucha, estoy muy lejos de casa sin familia ni viejos amigos. ¿Es realmente tan extraño que solo quiera pasar este día con las dos personas más cercanas a mí? las mismas cosas que hice mientras crecía? "Se limpio una lágrima de su ojo.

"¡Megumin! ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta y cruel!" Darkness dijo. "¡Kazuma ha hecho mucho para ayudarnos durante el año pasado! ¡Lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarlo a celebrar esta noche honrando sus tradiciones!"

Megumin suspiró y parecía derrotada. "Está bien, está bien, ya lo entiendo. Lo admito, Kazuma me ha ayudado mucho. E incluso si es un gran pervertido, tiene sus buenos puntos".

"Vaya, gracias".

"Prometo dejar de quejarme. Respetaré tus tradiciones e intentaré que sea una buena noche para ti".

"Gracias, Megumin. Lo aprecio. Dicho eso, ¡creo que es hora de regalos!"

Kazuma agarró los regalos debajo de su árbol y se los entregó a la chica apropiada.

"¿Está realmente bien aceptar esto?" Darkness preguntó. "Me siento mal porque no te conseguimos nada".

"Está bien. Tu regalo para mí es solo estar aquí y compartir esta noche conmigo".

"¡Lo que sea! ¡Me encantan los regalos!" Megumin abrió con entusiasmo el envoltorio.

Darkness era un poco más moderada, pero ella también parecía emocionada cuando abrió su regalo. Ambas chicas pronto descubrieron que tenían regalos a juego. Se trata de un traje de baño negro de una pieza con una bola de algodón pegada, medias negras, tacones negros y un par de orejas de conejo.

"¡¿Qué demonios es este regalo ?!" Megumin exigió.

"Es el atuendo tradicional de las conejitas que todas las mujeres jóvenes de mi país reciben de sus amigos varones. Ahora, vístetelas para que podamos comenzar el tradicional combate de lucha. Yo arbitraré, por supuesto".

La mandíbula de Megumin cayó. "No crees en serio que yo-"

Darkness la agarró por detras y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la habitación donde podían cambiarse. Su cara estaba roja como una remolacha y estaba temblando. "N... Nosotros ... h... hacemos ... ¡no t ... tenemos una opción! N ... No importa cuán humillante sea ... prometimos respetar sus tradiciones".

A pesar de las protestas de Megumin, Darkness la arrastró a la otra habitación y Kazuma pudo escucharlos cambiar. Se quedó allí sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su único arrepentimiento fue que no tenía un teléfono con cámara.

"La mejor. Navidad. de .nunca."


	26. Tiene que ser verdad

Habían pasado un par de meses más y HeroMon se estaba volviendo popular en todo el reino. Ya estaba recibiendo solicitudes de otras naciones. Samuel había cerrado su herrería y se había convertido en un impresor a tiempo completo. Había comprado dos imprentas adicionales y contrató a dos asistentes para que lo ayudaran a producir tarjetas. Increíblemente, ¡la tienda de Wiz ahora era RENTABLE! Su tienda era el lugar exclusivo de venta de tarjetas HeroMon en Axel y aproximadamente el 70% de su espacio de estantería estaba ocupado con mazos de inicio, paquetes de refuerzo y productos relacionados. Incluyendo camisas, sombreros, mochilas y modelos pequeños en la imagen de algunas de las tarjetas. La comercialización también era un concepto nuevo para este mundo, y estaba obteniendo casi tanto de él como de las propias cartas. Wiz todavía vendía otros productos, pero esa parte de su negocio ahora era una preocupación menor.

Kazuma ahora tenía **mucho** dinero entrando, y la demanda de HeroMon solo estaba creciendo. Era efectivamente rico e incluso estaba pensando en comprarse una mansión. Había considerado seriamente retirarse, dirigir Satou Industries LLC solo le tomó unas pocas horas de su semana. Literalmente podría simplemente quedarse y no hacer nada el resto de su tiempo. Él siguió adelante y lo intentó y decidió volver a su naturaleza NEET.

Pero pronto descubrió que había un problema con eso, ¡era demasiado aburrido! Este mundo fue increíble en muchos sentidos. Tenía magia, monstruos, gremios de aventuras, conejitas, súcubos, diosas que escuchaban las peticiones, buena cerveza y conejitas. El problema era lo que le faltaba a un mundo preindustrial y pre-tecnológico. ¡No había televisión, internet, juegos de rol, porno en línea, hentai o incluso manga! Solo ser un NEET solo en su habitación era demasiado aburrido para soportarlo. Literalmente no tenía nada que hacer. Eso había sido relajante durante unos días ... pero muy pronto se aburrió de eso. También estaba el hecho de que estaba solo. Incluso como un encerrado que casi nunca salía, al menos había sido parte de la comunidad en línea. Podría haber sido a través de un teclado y una pantalla, pero había interactuado con personas y tenía amigos.

Las únicas personas que llamaron a su puerta fueron Samuel y Wiz cuando necesitaban hablar con él sobre negocios, y Megumin y Darkness que le suplicaban que se fuera de aventuras. Finalmente, 'cedió' a sus súplicas y aceptó volver a su trabajo como aventurero. Les recordó a ambos que se lo debían, y que solo lo estaba haciendo porque eran muy molestos. Eran, por supuesto, especialmente la explosión loli, pero también eran sus amigos. Además, a pesar de todas las molestias, ¡la aventura fue divertida! Fue más emocionante que cualquier juego en línea que haya probado, incluso YGGDRASIL. Y le gustaba pertenecer a su equipo. No es que **alguna vez **lo fuera a admitir. Entonces, a pesar de tener mucho dinero, Kazuma decidió continuar aventurándose.

Así fue como se encontró frente a la bolsa de trabajo tratando de decidir qué hacer a continuación. Desde que eliminó el Sand Wyrm, él y sus compañeros se habían centrado en tareas que eran desafiantes, pero no increíblemente peligrosas. Los trabajos que incluían luchar contra un dragón o atacar una de las guaridas del Rey Diablo o uno de sus generales fue una gran opción (para decepción de Darkness). Las tareas más fáciles que involucraban sapos gigantes y duendes se dejaron para que las partes más débiles se las arreglasen...Desafortunadamente, habían eliminado la mayoría de los trabajos que cayeron en ese punto óptimo. Así que Kazuma estaba atrapado tratando de encontrar algo que le diera una recompensa decente sin ser una misión suicida.

Él notó una publicación que había estado en el tablero por un tiempo. Tenía un dibujo que parecía una especie de araña mecánica. El título era "Destructor de Fortaleza Móvil". Lo había mirado varias veces antes, parecía ser una especie de misión de exploración. Tan pronto como vio la baja recompensa que pagaba, siguió adelante. Ahora no parecía haber nada mejor y estaba mirando más de cerca el trabajo. Puede ser-

"¡Kazuma! ¡Kazuma!"

Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y vio a Darkness emocionado que se apresuraba hacia él, con una sonrisa de Megumin detrás de ella.

"Sí, soy Kazuma. ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Acabamos de descubrir una maravillosa oportunidad que sería perfecta para nosotros!" Darkness le dijo de inmediato.

"Si se trata de un dragón, te voy a abofetear de nuevo".

Ella jadeó y su rostro se enrojeció de inmediato. "T-Tan cruel".

"No involucra a un dragón", dijo Megumin con entusiasmo. "¡Pero es una oportunidad de hacer una gran puntuación en oro y en XP!"

"Estoy escuchando."

Ella tenía una amplia sonrisa y estaba saltando sobre sus dedos. "¡Alguien ha descubierto una nueva mazmorra y podemos verla primero!"

En el momento en que escuchó la palabra "mazmorra", su corazón latió con fuerza, y sintió un escalofrío deslizarse por su pecho.

"No", respondió de inmediato.

Ambas chicas parecían sorprendidas. Luego comenzó a discutir con él.

* * *

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa para hablar. Kazuma y Darkness estaban bebiendo cerveza mientras Megumin estaba atrapada con un poco de jugo de aguacate recién exprimido.

"¿Eres un idiota?" Megumin exigió.

Kazuma entrecerró los ojos. "No quiero escuchar _que_ me llamen idiota por una idiota."

"¡Esta es una oportunidad increíble para nosotros! ¡Esta es una nueva mazmorra que se acaba de descubrir! ¡Y nos están dando la oportunidad de ser los primeros en explorarla! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no a eso?"

"Es fácil. No. ¿Ves? Incluso lo volveré a hacer por ti. No. No. No. No es nada difícil".

Megumin se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a hervir a fuego lento como una tetera. "¿Te das cuenta de lo raro que es llegar a explorar una nueva mazmorra?"

"No es tan raro como podrías pensar", dijo Kazuma en voz baja.

Megumin continuo. "Oye, sé que tuviste una mala experiencia, pero eso fue hace meses. ¡Supéralo! No seas tan-" De repente se interrumpió cuando Kazuma la fulminó con la mirada.

"Te **_reto_** a que termines esa oración".

Megumin tragó saliva y apretó los labios con fuerza.

Darkness tosió en su mano y llamó la atención de sus dos compañeros de equipo. "Megumin, debes ser más considerada con los sentimientos de Kazuma. Sufrió algo realmente horrible, por favor, no lo ignores".

Megumin se volvió hacia el otro lado y asintió incómoda. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento, Kazuma".

Kazuma suspiró y suavizó su expresión. "Está bien."

"Kazuma", continuó Darkness. "Sé lo que te pasó la última vez que estuviste en un calabozo. Si te niegas a aceptar esta misión, Megumin y yo respetaremos tu decisión". Megumin no parecía feliz, pero asintió. "Sin embargo, al menos considérelo, realmente es una oportunidad increíble para nosotros como fiesta".

_Maldita sea_, pensó. _¿Por qué tiene que sonar tan razonable cuando se olvida de actuar como una furiosa masoquista? _Desde su experiencia, Kazuma no había visitado una mazmorra de nuevo. Nunca había visitado la mazmorra de Keunge, que hacía mucho tiempo que se había vaciado y era visto como seguro incluso para los novatos. ¡No fue porque sintió un trauma o estaba asustado! ¡De ninguna manera! Era solo que ... las mazmorras eran peligrosas, y podían pasar cosas muy malas en ellas. Entonces, solo tenía sentido ser cauteloso.

El problema era que podía ver que Megumin y Darkness tenían razón. Acababa de mirar el tablero pensando que no había buenas misiones para ellos. Todo en este momento parecía ser demasiado peligroso o demasiado fácil con muy poca recompensa. Ambos parecían emocionados, así que ¿no les debía al menos escuchar lo que tenían que decir?

"Bien, ¿qué tiene de bueno esta mazmorra?"

Megumin saltó antes de que Darkness pudiera decir algo. "¡Es un descubrimiento completamente nuevo! ¡No se ha tocado todavía! ¡Así que eso significa que estará lleno de tesoros!"

"Eso también significa que también está lleno de monstruos y trampas".

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. "¿Y? ¿Por qué nos asusta eso?" Ella hizo una pose dramática, plantando su bastón y haciendo girar su capa. "¡Somos la fiesta más fuerte de esta ciudad! ¡No hay enemigos que no podamos vencer! ¡Y si las cosas empeoran, nos salvaré con el mayor poder de todos! ¡Explosión!"

"Lo que colapsará la mazmorra y nos matará a todos".

"..." Megumin permaneció encerrada en su pose dramática mientras su boca se abría y se cerraba en silencio.

Darkness cabalgó al rescate. "Estoy seguro de que Megumin no necesitará usar explosión, sus otros hechizos serán suficientes".

"He he, sí, solo estaba bromeando".

"Claro que sí", dijo Kazuma con voz plana.

"Kazuma", continuó Darkness. "Somos el grupo más fuerte que aún vive en Axel. Nuestros niveles están en 40. Todos los grupos de mayor rango operan fuera de otras ciudades. Solo tiene sentido que seamos los primeros en explorar esta nueva mazmorra. Además, usted es el único que están calificado para actuar como exploradores ".

"Eso no es cierto, ¿qué pasa con Pip el halfling? Es un ladrón bastante bueno que está a cerca del nivel 20".

"Él y su grupo están en Valaquia ahora mismo. No volverán en semanas por lo menos".

"¿Y Garret con nueve dedos?"

Darkness hizo una mueca. "Cometió un error al explotar un cofre. La gente lo llama Garret con una mano ahora. Probablemente tendrá que retirarse de ser un ladrón".

"Oh. Cierto. Me olvidé de eso. ¿Qué pasa con Lupin? Es realmente bueno robando".

"Se ha escondido. Algún inspector lo persigue".

Kazuma frunció el ceño, esos eran todos los ladrones experimentados que operaban desde Axel. No se molestó en preguntar por Chris, ya que sabía con certeza que ella no había estado en la ciudad por un tiempo ahora. Todos los otros pícaros tenían un nivel demasiado bajo para manejar una tarea como esta.

"Es porque eres el único calificado para liderar una misión como esta que hasta Luna vino a nosotros", dijo Darkness. "Dependiendo de lo que encontremos, el gremio decidirá qué calificación otorgar a la mazmorra".

Técnicamente, los gremios no podían evitar que nadie entrara a una mazmorra una vez que se descubrió. No era como aceptar una búsqueda, si supieras dónde está la entrada de una mazmorra, puedes visitarla en cualquier momento, técnicamente. En la práctica, el gremio le daría a un calabozo una calificación d una recomendación para los niveles mínimos que debería tener un grupo antes de encontrarlo. Por ejemplo, la mazmorra de Keele fue clasificada E-4. Se consideró apropiado para una fiesta con un total de solo 4 niveles. La tristeza de Kasmir obtuvo una calificación de A-90. Algunas partes ignorarían las clasificaciones, especialmente si la mazmorra era rica. Pero la mayoría de las partes les prestaron atención y al menos trataron de quedarse en lugares que parecían apropiados para su fuerza. Los informes de las primeras partes en explorar siempre fueron la base de la calificación original. Puede subir o bajar con el tiempo, pero esa primera calificación establecería la línea de base. Eso significaba que, si él y su grupo se iban, no solo podrían besarse como bandidos, sino que también podrían salvaguardar a otros partidos futuros que serían demasiado débiles para enfrentar sus peligros.

Al ver a Kazuma detenerse, Darkness continuó. "¿Quién sabe qué tipo de monstruos malvados y crueles podríamos encontrar? ¡Es nuestro deber como grupo de aventuras enfrentar a estas bestias inmundas y soportar las torturas crueles y terribles que quieran infligirnos! ¡No importa cuán degradante, doloroso o humillante sea! ¡puede ser que lo aguantemos! " Mientras hablaba, su cara se puso más roja y respiraba notablemente más pesada.

"Está bien, conoces ese argumento para _no_ ir, ¿verdad?"

"¡Oh vamos!" Megumin suplicó. "¡Piensa en el tesoro y la experiencia! ¡Hay toda una fortuna esperándonos allí! ¿Y la mejor parte? ¡Si podemos limpiar toda la mazmorra, obtendremos el TESORO SUPREMO!"

"¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Bueno, ¡la palabra es que esta mazmorra tiene un tesoro increíble e increíble en su piso final! ¡Un tesoro tan sorprendente que solo lo mejor del nido podría adquirirlo!"

"Bueno, eso nos deja salir", dijo Kazuma

Megumin no pareció escucharlo y continuó. "¡La mazmorra incluso se llama la mazmorra del tesoro supremo!"

"Espera un segundo", Kazuma levantó una mano. "Pensé que este calabozo fue descubierto recientemente".

"Así es."

"Entonces, ¿cómo podría alguien saber qué tipo de tesoro tiene?"

Megumin abrió la boca para responder, luego la cerró. Miró a Darkness.

"Aparentemente, la persona que lo descubrió lo denunció".

"¿Y cómo lo sabría él?"

Darkness se encogió de hombros.

"Lo importante", dijo Megumin. "¡Es quienquiera que se diga que había un tesoro increíble y único, así que llamó a la mazmorra 'La mazmorra del tesoro supremo'! ¡Entonces, tiene que ser verdad!"

Kazuma parpadeó. "Esta mazmorra tiene que tener un tesoro increíble porque el tipo que lo reportó dijo eso".

"¡Exactamente!"

Kazuma podía sentir un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Al final, a pesar de algunas serias dudas, aceptó explorar esta nueva mazmorra con sus compañeros de equipo.


	27. Siempre seras bienvenido

La mazmorra se localizó a tres días de Axel. Luna les había proporcionado un mapa para mostrarles dónde podían encontrarlo. Kazuma le había preguntado sobre eso y sobre esta nueva mazmorra. Aparentemente, un hombre de aspecto ordinario acababa de aparecer el día anterior con las noticias. Luna no lo había reconocido, y él no había estado vestido como un aventurero. Simplemente apareció, dio la información y luego se fue.

Kazuma encontró todo esto un poco sospechoso. Es decir, era muy posible que un granjero o pastor al azar tropezara con la entrada de una nueva mazmorra. ¿Pero la persona no haría al menos algún tipo de esfuerzo para reclamarlo? Por lo menos, ¿no querrían contarle a la gente sobre descubrirlo? Simplemente aparecer en el gremio de aventureros y luego irse en silencio parecía terriblemente antinatural. Se lo había señalado a los miembros de su grupo y le aseguraron de inmediato que no era gran cosa. Megumin se centró en obtener mucho oro y XP. Darkness estaba imaginando a todos los monstruos fuertes y terroríficos que los esperaban. A pesar de un tono de recelo, Kazuma salió con su grupo.

El viaje fue sin incidentes y francamente agradable. No hubo encuentros al azar con monstruos. En ambas noches, Megumin explotó y vació el campo justo después de la cena. Usaron repelente de monstruos para asegurarse de que pudieran dormir en paz. El sol había salido y el clima era hermoso. En realidad, fue agradable estar fuera de Axel por un tiempo y caminar con amigos bajo el sol del verano.

Llegaron temprano en la tarde del tercer día. La entrada de la mazmorra era una cueva simple en el costado de una pequeña colina indescriptible. Todo hasta ese momento había funcionado tan bien como se podía esperar. Los problemas comenzaron tan pronto como entraron a la entrada de la mazmorra ...

"Deberíamos irnos", dijo Kazuma.

Tanto Darkness como Megumin parecían sorprendidas. "¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo!?" Megumin exigió. "Acabamos de llegar, ¿y quieres que nos demos la vuelta y nos vayamos a casa?"

"Sí."

"Kazuma", dijo Darkness sonando confundida. "¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?"

"¿Necesitas preguntar?" Las miró a las dos cuando una vena comenzó a latir en su frente.

"Así es", le desafió Megumin. "¿Por qué simplemente damos la vuelta y nos vamos después de que acabamos de llegar?"

"Oh, no sé, ¿por _eso_ quizás?" Kazuma señaló la parte superior de un arco que había sido tallado en la entrada de la cueva. La palabra 'BIENVENIDO' había sido cuidadosamente cincelada.

Las dos chicas se miraron confundidas.

"No veo el problema Kazuma", dijo Darkness. "Obviamente, los constructores de esta mazmorra fueron corteses. ¿Por qué querrías irte por eso?"

Megumin asintió vigorosamente. "¡Sí! Es un buen presagio. No veo el problema".

Kazuma se llevó una mano a la cara y dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Con la excepción de Chris, el sentido común era obviamente una mercancía rara y preciada en este mundo.

"¿Quién en su sano juicio escribiría 'bienvenido' al comienzo de una mazmorra? En serio, también podrían escribir, 'por favor, ven y roba a este lugar todo mi tesoro'. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, también colocar una bandera roja ... "

Kazuma miró por el pasillo. El piso estaba perfectamente plano y embaldosado. Parecía lo suficientemente limpio como para comer. Las paredes y el techo también eran rectos y en perfecto estado. Utilizando Farsight, pudo ver claramente por el pasillo unos 200 metros antes de un cruce. No hubo daños ni escombros, ni huesos ni restos, ni siquiera polvo o charcos de agua. Este corredor podría pasar fácilmente como parte de un castillo o palacio.

"Parece que este lugar fue construido recientemente. Eso es demasiado sospechoso".

"¡Tonto!" Megumin reprendió. "Esta es una mazmorra nueva, ¡por supuesto que estará en excelentes condiciones! Sería extraño si no fuera así".

Kazuma le envió una mirada severa que la calmó y la hizo esconderse detrás de Darkness.

"Es solo 'nuevo' en el sentido de que se acaba de descubrir. Pero debería haber sido construido y sellado hace cientos o incluso miles de años. ¿Por qué no hay grietas en el piso o las paredes? ¿Por qué no hay fugas de agua en ninguna parte? ¿Por qué no hay tierra? ¿Por qué no hay musgo o pedazos de hierba creciendo? ¿Por qué no hay huesos o pedazos de monstruos o animales muertos? ¿Por qué este lugar parece que acaba de terminar ayer? "

Megumin parecía confundida. "No sé, ¿buen mantenimiento?"

Kazuma se golpeó nuevamente la palma de la mano.

"Kazuma", dijo Darkness. "¿No deberíamos alegrarnos de que la mazmorra se vea tan bien conservada? ¿No significa eso que todos los tesoros todavía nos están esperando?" Sus mejillas se oscurecieron y sus labios se torcieron. "Junto con todos los ... monstruos terroríficos".

"¡Así es!" Megumin se unió. "¡Después de todo, esta es la mazmorra del tesoro supremo! ¿Por qué debería ser como un viejo calabozo normal?"

Darkness asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué me molesto?" él murmuró.

"¡Vamos!" Megumin suplicó. "Estamos aquí. ¿Realmente nos vamos a ir después de caminar todo este camino? ¿Realmente quieres volver al gremio y decirles que nos acobardamos porque la mazmorra era demasiado bonita?"

Si bien él no quería admitirlo, ella tenía razón. Si había una cosa que todos los aventureros admiraban era el coraje. Fallar una búsqueda estaba bien, a veces sucedía. ¿Pero simplemente debilitarte sin siquiera intentarlo? Eso lo convertiría en un hazmerreír.

"Kazuma", dijo Darkness. "Exploremos al menos el primer nivel. Si es demasiado peligroso, nos iremos, pero como grupo de aventuras, ¿no deberíamos hacer al menos eso? De esa manera aún podemos devolver un informe al gremio y una recomendación para una clasificación."

Kazuma suspiró. "Bien, supongo que podemos hacer eso. Pero ambos tengan mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando digo que hemos terminado, hemos terminado, ¿entendido?"

Ambas chicas asintieron con entusiasmo.

"¡Muy bien!"

"Entendido."

"Ya siento que me arrepentiré de esto", murmuró Kazuma por lo bajo.

Como explorador, él tomaría la delantera, seguido por Darkness y con Megumin en la retaguardia. Antes de entrar, activó su habilidad Detectar trampas. Lo que vio lo hizo hacer una mueca y contar rápidamente.

"Está bien, hay quince trampas entre aquí y donde termina el corredor. No puedo decir lo que hacen, pero no queremos averiguarlo. Están todos en el piso, así que los dos miran por donde paso. y no camines sobre ninguna otra baldosa, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Si."

"¡Entendido!"

Kazuma comenzó a ir lentamente por el pasillo, señalando cada trampa al pasar. No estaba sintiendo nada de su habilidad Detectar enemigo... todavía. Sin embargo, todavía estaba nervioso; esta era su primera vez en un calabozo desde ese día. A pesar de no haber una amenaza inmediata, todavía estaba nervioso. Le temblaban ligeramente las manos y tenía la boca seca. Ya lamentaba estar de acuerdo con esto. Si no fuera por su ...

Click.

Cuando escuchó que su cabeza daba vueltas. Podía ver el pie de Megumin presionando una baldosa que se hundía en el suelo. Darkness también la estaba mirando, mientras que la idiota tenía una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro.

"Vaya".

Kazuma abrió la boca para gritarle, pero antes de que pudiera, todo el piso se abrió y él y su grupo se estaban cayendo.

* * *

"Uggh", Kazuma se acercó y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza cuando se puso de pie. "Juro que voy a desnudar a esa loca loli frente a toda la sala del gremio".

Cuando miró a su alrededor, vio que estaba solo. Estaba en una habitación grande de unos seis metros cuadrados. Por encima de él estaba la apertura de un conducto de caída. Había una sola puerta de madera que estaba cerrada, la habitación estaba vacía.

"Qué gran manera de comenzar un rastreo de mazmorras". Usando Detect Traps, confirmó que la habitación en la que estaba estaba a salvo. También parecía que no había puertas ocultas o pasadizos secretos. Cuando luego trató de detectar al enemigo, respiró hondo. ¡Había seis enemigos dentro de cincuenta yardas! Esto era malo, no tenía idea de dónde estaban Darkness y Megumin y si no podía ver al enemigo directamente, no podría usar Identificar para saber qué eran y cómo encadenar. Seis duendes o esqueletos no serían un problema. Si se enfrentara a seis trolls sería un asunto completamente diferente.

_Necesito relajarme_, pensó Kazuma. _Soy un aventurero de nivel cuarenta y cinco. ¡Puedo manejar esto totalmente! Solo necesito lidiar con estos monstruos y encontrar a mis amigos. No hay problema._

El primer paso fue salir de la habitación. Se acercó a la puerta y confirmó que estaba cerrada. También notó que era de roble macizo y parecía sospechosamente nuevo para una mazmorra perdida. No fue un problema; sacó algunas de sus ganzúas y se puso a trabajar. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió que uno de los enemigos se acercaba a la habitación.

"Figuras", murmuró. "Vanish."

Desapareció de la vista y sacó a Excalibur. Entró en uno de los rincones de la habitación y esperó a que el enemigo se acercara. La puerta se abrió con un golpe. En la sala entró un minotauro de dos metros y medio de altura con un hacha de batalla de doble hoja. Kazuma sabía que era imposible, pero se parecía _exactamente_ a la que había encontrado antes.

En el momento en que lo vio, sintió que su corazón se detenía. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no llorar. Todos los recuerdos horribles de ese día volvieron a toda prisa. Recordaba con repugnante detalle cómo era permanecer allí invisible, a solo unos metros de distancia, un monstruo destrozó los cuerpos de sus amigos y se los comió. Sus rodillas se juntaron y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Alrededor de su entrepierna y por el costado de ambas piernas sintió algo cálido y húmedo.

El minotauro miró a su alrededor confundido. Entonces comenzó a oler el aire. Dio un par de pasos en la habitación y giró en su dirección.

_¡No te muevas! ¡No te muevas! ¡No te muevas! _Fue todo lo que pudo pensar. Estaba rezando a Eris para que el minotauro no lo viera y se fuera. Quería correr tan rápido y tan silenciosamente como pudiera. Si solo se quedara dónde estaba, podría salir de esto.

Y luego pensó en Darkness y Megumin. Si hubiera seis minotauros aquí, ¿qué les sucedería?

Kazuma cerró los ojos y agarró su espada con ambas manos. Le susurró otra oración a Eris.

"¡YYAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kazuma corrió hacia el monstruo y clavó la espada en su pecho con toda la fuerza que tenía. Se había acercado sigilosamente a él, pero aun así lo tomó por sorpresa. La punta de Excalibur atrapó a la bestia justo encima del corazón y se hundió con facilidad. Habiendo presenciado cuán resistente era la piel de un minotauro, Kazuma estaba asombrado, pero muy complacido. Golpeó su espada con tanta fuerza que le arrancó la espalda. Kazuma lo sacó y se preparó para atacar de nuevo.

Pero para su asombro, no necesitaba hacerlo. El minotauro dejó caer su hacha y se derrumbó en un montón a los pies de Kazuma. Si eso no fuera suficiente sorpresa, la forma del minotauro comenzó a encogerse y retorcerse. Los cuernos se derritieron junto con gran parte del bulto. El hacha de batalla gigante se convirtió en una simple espada corta de hierro. Después de un momento, el monstruo muerto ya no se parecía en nada a un minotauro. En cambio, tenía una piel blanca y pastosa y brazos y piernas largos y desgarbados.

Kazuma no tenía idea de qué era. De hecho, le llevó un minuto recordar que tenía Identify como una habilidad. Al usarlo aprendió:

Raza - Doppelganger (Demonio menor)

LVL - 5

HP - 47

STR - 18

CON - 11

DEX - 22

INT - 35

WIS - 14

CHM - 7

LCK - 17

EXP - 312/410

"¿Qué demonios?" Ahora que el peligro había pasado, su corazón se estaba desacelerando y dejó de temblar. Nunca antes había oído hablar de un doppelganger. Supuso que era solo un monstruo menor que existía en esta mazmorra. Afortunadamente, era bastante débil.

De pie allí, de repente escuchó una risa muy débil. Saltó sobre escanear la habitación, pero no había nadie allí. La risa se desvaneció, pero estaba seguro de haberla escuchado.

"Está bien, no tengo tiempo para asustarme. Necesito encontrar a esas dos". Los otros cinco enemigos estaban cerca. La puerta del corredor ahora estaba abierta de par en par. Reformó Vanish y estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha cuando de repente escuchó la voz de una mujer que gritaba.

"¡No! ¡Basta!"

"¡Darkness!" Corrió hacia el corredor decidido a salvarla.

* * *

Un par de manos fuertes la agarraron por las muñecas y la levantaron.

"¿Qu... qué?" Estaba un poco aturdida. Cuando llegó, vio que estaba en manos de un temible ogro.

"... ¿U-Un o-ogro?"

Para su sorpresa, sintió que otro par de manos comenzaba a quitarse la armadura. ¡Giró la cabeza para ver un segundo ogro!

"¡U... ustedes, demonios!... ¿Q-Qué pretenden h-hacerme ... a mí? Yo ... estoy indefenso y a su ...merced!"

Ninguno de los ogros habló mientras uno sostenía sus muñecas con fuerza mientras el segundo la despojaba de su armadura y luego le arrancaba el traje negro y otra ropa debajo.

Darkness no hizo ningún esfuerzo real para resistir.

Tan pronto como estuvo completamente desnuda, fue llevada a un par de esposas de hierro que estaban atadas a la pared por una cadena. El ogro la encadenó desnuda. Al mirar a su alrededor, Darkness vio que estaba en una habitación grande con una sola puerta que daba a ella y una abertura cuadrada en el techo. Pensar en escapar no era en lo que ella estaba enfocada.

"¡Ya veo! ¡Tus criaturas inmundas me van a torturar, no?! ¡Debes saber que soy un cru- crusader! ¡Es mi deber resistir no importa cuán brutal puedas ser! H-Haz lo ... peor que p-puedas ¡No importa cuán ... salvaje y cruel ... seas, lo soportaré! "

Su corazón latía una milla por minuto y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Los dos ogros se miraron. Luego, sin hacer ruido, se giraron y se fueron, dejando abierta la puerta de la habitación.

"¡Ya veo! Vas a conseguir algunas h-herramientas para usar en mí, ¿verdad?... ¿Q-Qué elegirás? Planchas calientes? U-Un l-látigo? Es un látigo, ¿no? Si usaras un látigo sobre mí,o-odiaría eso. ¡E-E-Especialmente si tú ... te turnaste con tu c-compañero!" El pensamiento la hizo apretar sus muslos con fuerza y soltar un gemido." N ... No, dos ogros que ... azotándome, yo ... yo... lo soportaré. ¡No importa cuánto tiempo lo mantengas! ¡De ... definitivamente... n-no me romperé! "

Pronto oyó pasos acercándose a la puerta.

"L-Lo que sea que ... intentes hacerme, ¡lo soportaré! ¡No ... nada de lo que hagas me romperá el espíritu!"

Cuando ella dijo que su padre entró.

"¡Lalatina! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Los ojos de Darkness se hincharon y su mandíbula se abrió. "¡Padre! ¡No! ¡No me mires!" Ella trató desesperadamente de cubrirse, pero sus brazos todavía estaban encadenados. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Aquí es donde tenemos la reunión familiar! ¡Todo el clan Dustiness se ha reunido aquí!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Darkness no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. ¡No tenía sentido! "¿Por qué tendrías una reunión familiar en un calabozo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Es una instalación espaciosa que acaba de abrir. Todas las familias nobles la están usando, tienen un comedor, un gimnasio e incluso un baño termal. ¡Es encantador! ¿No recibiste la invitación? Te lo mande la semana pasada ".

Ella lo miró con completa confusión.

"¿Tío? ¿Estás aquí? Madre está comenzando un juego de charadas". Su prima Cassandra entró con el abanico en la mano. Cuando vio a su prima, soltó una carcajada. "¡Oh! ¡Lalatina! Creo que esos rumores son ciertos".

"¡¿Rumores ?!" Darkness preguntó en pánico. "¿Qué rumores? ¡Y mi padre me libera!"

Cassandra se rió y agitó su abanico. "Oh, Lalatina, **TODO** el **mundo** sabe que eres una desviada sexual. Quiero decir, no solo la familia, sino también los sirvientes, el clero, incluso los viajeros al azar, saben que eres una pervertida masiva. La única razón por la que nos molestamos en fingir que no todos lo sabíamos fue por tío. Pero ahora incluso él tiene que admitir lo que eres ".

"Es verdad", su padre bajó la cabeza avergonzado. "Mi pequeña es un bicho raro".

"¡No! ¡Padre! ¡Soy una buena chica, lo juro!"

"¿No estabas rogando que te azotaran hace un rato?"

"..."

"Tío, ¿por qué no tenemos las charadas aquí? Hay mucho espacio. Y después todos podemos burlarnos de Lalatina y su comportamiento desviado".

"¿Por qué no? No es que haya algún punto en ocultar la verdad ahora".

Darkness echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. "¡No! ¡Basta!"

"¿Por qué?" Cassandra preguntó mientras agitaba su abanico frente a su cara. "¿No es más fácil simplemente-"

Sin previo aviso, su cabeza salió volando. Kazuma apareció de repente de pie detrás de ella con una espada ensangrentada en la mano. Sin dudarlo, cortó a su padre.

"¡NO PADRE!" Darkness corrió al lado de su padre, rasgando las barbillas de la pared. "¡Kazuma! ¿Cómo pudiste matar a mi padre?"

"Relájate, Darkness. Solo mira".

Ante sus ojos, tanto el cuerpo de su padre como el de su primo comenzaron a cambiar.

"¿Q ... qué?"

"Son doppelgangers. Aparentemente, son monstruos que pueden cambiar de forma".

"Oh, gracias a Eris, entonces mi secreto aún está a salvo", Darkness dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras tanto, Kazuma estaba de pie allí mirándola. Le llevó un momento recordar que estaba desnuda. Ella se cubrió y gritó. "¡Kazuma!"

"¿Qué? Esta no es la primera vez, y créeme, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte".

"Grrr ... ¡Sal y déjame vestirme!"

"Bien, pero apúrate, todavía tenemos que salvar a Megumin".

Cuando Darkness lo empujó hacia la puerta y la cerró de golpe, Kazuma volvió a escuchar risas. Miró arriba y abajo del pasillo, pero no vio nada cuando la risa se desvaneció.

* * *

Cuando Darkness salió, su cara estaba roja, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Se frotó la nariz y miró boquiabierta. "Kazuma, ¿orinaste en tus pantalones?"

Él le dirigió una mirada peligrosa. "Si le cuentas esto a alguien, le contaré tu lunar".

"¡Entendido!"

"¡Vamos, necesitamos encontrar a Megumin!"

Si bien no sabía dónde estaba exactamente Megumin. Kazuma podría localizar a los otros tres monstruos en el área. Condujo a Darkness a una puerta cerrada un poco más abajo del pasillo. Le indicó que se callara, sacó sus ganzúas y pronto abrió la puerta. En lugar de apresurarse, la abrió unos centímetros para mirar dentro. Había otras tres chicas vestidas de manera similar a Megumin, con capas y sombreros puntiagudos. Todos tenían los ojos rojos y uno tenía unas tetas realmente geniales.

Se dio cuenta de que Megumin estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "¡Eso no es cierto, de ninguna manera es cierto!"

"Es cierto", dijo la gran chica tetona. "Todos en el pueblo están usando una explosión, ahora es un curso obligatorio en la Prisión Roja".

"Y YunYun es el mejor en eso", habló una chica diferente. "Sus explosiones son cinco veces más grandes que las tuyas".

"Más como diez veces", dijo la tercera chica.

"La explosión es tan fácil que cualquiera puede hacerlo", dijo una niña grande y boba. "El tuyo no es nada especial".

"¡¿Ah sí?!" Megumin gritó y levantó su bastón. "¿Qué tal si pruebo lo increíble que es realmente mi magia de explosiones?"

"Claro, podrías causar algunas buenas risas".

"¡Oh diablos, no!" Kazuma abrió la puerta y entró corriendo con Darkness justo sobre sus talones. Los tres impostores fueron tratados rápidamente y se evitó que Megumin los matara a todos. Cuando toda la lucha terminó, Kazuma escuchó una vez más la risa. Le preguntó a Darkness y Megumin si también lo escucharon, pero ambos lo negaron. El sonido desapareció pronto, pero Megumin notó algo más.

"¿Te has meado los pantalones?" Megumin señaló sus pantalones mojados y se inclinó sobre la risa. "¡Eso es tan triste!"

Él le dirigió una mirada de muerte y sus labios se curvaron. "Tienes razón; debería secarlos". Extendió la mano. "¡Robar!"

Su mano brilló e hizo un puño. Cuando la abrió, sostenía un par de bragas de seda negra. "Esto debería hacer".

"¡NO!" Megumin lloró. "¡Se arruinarán para siempre!"

"Je, je, je".

"T-Tan c.…cruel".

* * *

A pesar de no adquirir ningún tesoro y quejas de las dos chicas, Kazuma había decidido que el rastreo de mazmorras había terminado. Encontraron el camino de regreso a la entrada y partieron. Cuando salieron, Kazuma escuchó más risas y apresuró el paso.

Desde las sombras, una figura con un traje con una máscara en blanco y negro giraba alegremente. "¡Magnífico! ¡Qué deliciosas emociones! ¡Esta mazmorra fue realmente una idea brillante! ¡Espero verte de nuevo Satou Kazuma! ¡Siempre eres bienvenido!"

* * *

Tres días después, casi habían vuelto a Axel. Cada vez que soplaba el viento, incluso si era una brisa ligera, Megumin golpeaba con ambas manos el dobladillo de su falda. También miraría a Kazuma, que no tuvo problemas para ignorarla.

"Así que recuerda, cuando volvamos al gremio lo calificaremos como S - 200 y les diremos que nos encontramos con minotauros, trolls y ogros".

Darkness no parecía complacida. "¿Está realmente bien transmitir información falsa al gremio?"

Kazuma le sonrió. "¿Quieres que te diga la verdad sobre lo que pasó? ¿_Toda la_ _verdad_?"

Su cara se enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado. "Ah no importa."

"Es lo que pensaba." Mientras caminaba, estiró los brazos y se relajó. "Hombre, será bueno estar en casa otra vez. Solo quiero relajarme y no hacer nada por un tiempo".

Fue entonces cuando oyeron una explosión en la distancia y sintieron que el suelo temblaba. En algún lugar sobre Axel, el humo se elevaba en el aire.


End file.
